Inesperado Amor
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Estoy embarazada, no se quien es el padre de mi hijo porque yo asi lo quise, con lo que no conté es con que él, me estuviera buscando y menos con que el padre fuera el mejor amigo de mi hermano... CAPITULO 15 "Un poco más de tiempo." Actualizado. Hiatus indefinido.
1. Comienzo

**Hola este es mi primer SasuSaku espero que les guste, la idea se me vino de repente espero que tenga aceptación entre ustede he escrito otras historias de este anime pero han sido KakaSaku porque es mi pareja preferida pero decidí escribir acerca de esta pareja espero que les guste y que mi historia merezca un review de ustedes depende el siguiente capi nos leemos pronto cuidense mucho.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pensamientos **_"No se porque lo hice"_

**Inner _"_**_No se porque lo hice_**_"_**

**CAPITULO 1.**

Estaba en su oficina analizando unas propuestas para la empresa o más bien estaba mirando los papeles que tenía en las manos sin prestarle ninguna atención ya que estaba analizando la mejor forma de decirle a su jefe y mejor amigo de su hermano, que aunque trabajaran juntos y la mitad de la empresa perteneciera a su familia él y su hermano seguían siendo los jefes y ella su mano derecha para ambos porque ella era la que siempre conseguía los mejores contratos para la empresa.

Los tres arquitectos y ella era la que siempre les conseguía los mejores contratos pero, que podía decir tenia poder de convencimiento pero en fin no era ese el problema que la tenia así, no era eso lo que no le permitía poner el cien por ciento de su concentración en su trabajo era otra cosa, estaba mordiéndose los labios por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, no definitivamente no era eso.

"_No sé porque razón lo hice – dije internamente"_

"_Yo si, porque querías tener un hijo recuerdas – me dijo mi inner recordándome el motivo del porque estoy metida en esto.__"_

"_Pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil encontrar la manera de decírselo a mi familia sin que me maten en el intento"_

"_Oye tú fuiste quién decidió hacerlo de esta forma, yo te dije que era mejor de la otra – me dijo mi inner."_

"_No estas ayudándome en nada, se supone quedeberías brindarme una solución no empeorar las cosas – le dije un tanto molesta."_

"_Soy tu recuerdas- me dijo mi inner con burla – asi que si tú no tienes una solución yo menos"_

"_Demonios – dije en suspiro."_

"_Debes empezar a pensar en como decírselos lo mas pronto posible antes de que empiece a notársenos __– __me dijo mi inner con preocupación."_

"_Ya lo sé ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – le dije con sarcasmo"_

"_Ya tranquilízate que le hace daño al bebé – me dijo reprendiéndome."_

"_Tienes razón – le dije dándole la razón a mi inner – Tengo que encontrar la manera de decirles de mi embarazo - finalizando el debate mental"_

Se dijo ella mentalmente y ahí estaba el problema estaba embarazada, sin poder encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo a su familia y es que lo peor no era el hecho de que estuviera embarazada porque era más que claro que con su posición y su sueldo podría criar y mantener un hijo, no ese no era el problema, el problema era que le preguntaran por el padre del bebé y es que cuando fue a la clínica de inseminación artificial no pensó en eso. Y que les diría cuando les dijera que estaba embarazada pero que no sabía quién era el padre porque ella así lo quería. Y es que después de su fracaso matrimonial con Sai con el que termino divorciándose porque la engañaba con cuanta mujer se le pusiera en frente y además de eso recibió maltrato físico y psicológico ella decidió no volver a involucrarse con ningún hombre por lo menos no sentimentalmente, salió adelante gracias a su familia y sus amigos que estuvieron ahí para apoyarla y no la dejaron sola en ningún momento, se los agradecía eternamente por amarla y no dejarla sola.

Pero aún así había algo que le hacía falta y es que a sus 28 años ella deseaba tener un hijo, uno a quien pudiera darle todo el amor, algo suyo, que llevara su sangre y lo hizo se hizo una inseminación artificial en la Clínica Russo, hizo las averiguaciones correspondientes y se hizo los exámenes los cuales salieron bien, al preguntarle por las características del padre, solo dijo cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca y claro que su examen clínico estuviera bien. Era curioso porque ahora que se detiene a pensar les describió al mejor amigo de su hermano, cuando en realidad apenas y se trataban si no era por trabajo casi ni se veían aunque él es un hombre muy atractivo.

De quién le hablo de Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mi segundo jefe. Un hombre con cuerpo atlético, 1.90 de estatura, piel pálida, rasgos finos y hermosos, ojos y cabello negro, labios carnosos pero sin exagerar, es como muchas en la oficina dicen un Dios Griego pero a mí no me movía nada dado que también me conocía su reputación y era un mujeriego de primera por su cama pasa cuanta mujer le parece atractiva nuestra discusión eterna cada vez que el tema sale a la luz pero bueno ese no era el tema.

Mi problema era como iba a decirle a mi familia y amigos que tengo 2 meses de embarazo y sobre todo que fue por inseminación artificial, a mis padres les dará un infarto y Naruto se pondrá a reír pensando que es una broma y a mis amigas, eso no quiero ni pensarlo, y Sasuke por Dios él pensaría que estoy tan desesperada que tuve que recurrir a una clínica de inseminación artificial porque no me creo que capaz de encontrar un hombre que haga ese tipo de trabajo, me importaba un rábano lo que pensará Sasuke, lo que realmente me importaba era como se lo iba a decir a mi familia, tenía que encontrar la manera de decírselo no podía tardarme más tiempo porque dentro de poco se me empezaría a notar y ahí sí que se darían cuenta.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que tocaban a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidieron entrar.

- Aquí se viene a trabaja no a divagar Haruno – me dijo con su indiferencia habitual el pelinegro que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi oficina, se veía muy atractivo con su traje azul marino, su camisa blanca y su corbata de seda azul, sus cabellos negros desordenados como siempre que no solo le daban un aire atractivo si no también sexy y despreocupado, no sé cuánto tiempo me le quede viendo hasta que su voz rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. -. Una foto te duraría mas – me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía ver más atractivo aún si eso era posible.

- Ya quisieras – le dije yo con tono tranquilo y una sonrisa burlona -. Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido sabes que lo detesto me haces sentir como si estuviera en la universidad ¿Qué quieres?

- Deja tu mal humor – me dijo él con una sonrisa burlona y caminando hacia mi escritorio -. Vine a preguntarte sobre los contratos.

- Estaba revisándolos cuando termine te los llevo para que los veas y me digas que te parecen. – le dije mirándolo fijamente.

- Me parece bien – me dijo con un tinte de preocupación en su voz fue imperceptible pero a mi nada se me escapaba.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – le pregunte un poco intrigada por su actitud por lo general nunca se muestra tan tranquilo cuando me encuentra distraída por el contrario se dedica a molestarme pero esa tranquilidad no era habitual en él.

- No – me dijo él con inseguridad, también poco habitual dado que es un hombre frio y calculador nunca titubea ni muestra sus emociones a quién no desea -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te noto… extraño – le dije con mi tranquilidad habitual.

- Estoy bien – me dijo recuperando su indiferencia habitual a veces me preguntaba si este hombre era bipolar.

- Si tu lo dices – le dije.

- Nos vemos más tarde, espero esos contratos en mi escritorio esta tarde después del almuerzo – me dijo con tono mandatario como odiaba eso me recordaba que era mi jefe.

- No te preocupes ahí estarán – le dije con seriedad.

Y salió de mi oficina, en definitiva era un hombre atractivo pero un playboy era una lástima pero que se le puede hacer así es él. Lo mejor era que me pusiera a revisar esos contratos si no Sasuke me colgaría por no entregárselos a tiempo.

* * *

Llegue temprano a la empresa como siempre, ya sabía que holgazán de Naruto llegaba tarde como siempre alguien tenía que poner orden temprano en la empresa así que llegue temprano al llega divise a mi secretaria Ten Ten, me saludo como siempre de mi solo recibió un asentimiento a forma de saludo soy un hombre de pocas palabra, un antisocial como dirían Naruto y Sakura, al entrar en mi oficina estaba empezando a revisar unos documentos cuando mi teléfono sonó.

- ¿Qué sucede Ten Ten? – le dije con mi tono de indiferencia.

- Tiene una llamada de la Clínica Russo – me dijo ella con su tono cordial de siempre, aunque en realidad se me hizo extraño que me hablaran de esa clínica un episodio de mi vida que no quiero recordar.

- Pásamela Ten Ten – le dije.

- Enseguida.

- Señor Uchiha – me dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea -. Soy el doctor Keita Homura.

- Dígame Dr. Homura a que debo su llamada – le dije yo interesado por lo que tenía que decirme.

- Bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es para saber si le es posible pasar el día de hoy por mi consultorio, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirle. – me dijo con cierta inquietud en la voz.

- Lamento decirle que no puedo visitar su consultorio, estoy bastante ocupado esta semana, tal vez sea posible la semana entrante – le dije revisando mi agenda electrónica.

- Usted no entiende es muy importante que usted venga – me dijo serio.

- Pues si es tan importante porque no me lo dice y ya – un tanto irritado.

- Está bien – me dijo derrotado sabía que había perdido -. Hace unos meses usted vino a nuestra clínica a dejar un depósito con su semen ¿verdad?

- Si a se fue – en realidad esto no me estaba gustando, algo me decía que su llamada no era para nada bueno.

- Pues mi llamada es porque al parecer hubo una inseminación hace dos meses y al parecer fue su depósito el que se utilizo para inseminar a esa persona.

- ¿Qué? – le dije soltando el aire que había retenido durante el me da la noticia - ¿Sabe quién es la mujer a la que inseminaron?

- Desgraciadamente la doctora que hizo la inseminación se encuentra fuera de el país debido a un viaje de trabajo y solo ella tiene el nombre y archivo de la paciente – me dijo con tono temeroso.

- Me está diciendo que hay una mujer por ahí que lleva un hijo mío en su vientre – le dije enojado -. ¿Cuando regresa la doctora que realizo la inseminación?

- Aún no lo sé – me dijo con tono asustado –

- Entonces no sabré nada hasta que ella vuelva – le dije en el mismo tono, en realidad me enfurecía que me hablara solo para decirme que mi semen había sido utilizado pero no sabe quién es la madre vaya profesionalismo.

- En cuanto la doctora aparezca le diremos quién es la madre de su hijo Sr. Uchiha.

- Solo espero que no tarde mucho Dr. Homura – le dije en tono frio.

- Lo único que puedo decirle es que la mujer que se insemino trabaja en su empresa Sr. Uchiha – me dijo él un poco más aliviado, eso ya era un avance pero aun así no era lo que yo quería oír.

- Está bien, espero tener noticias pronto – le dije cortando la llamada.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Naruto! Maldigo en momento en el que me deje llevar por las estupideces de Naruto o más bien creo que fue el alcohol el que me hizo decir que si, ese día en el club habíamos bebido demás con los chicos todos estaban, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee hasta Gaara, era viernes y nos habíamos dejado llevar por los tragos hasta ahí estaba bien pero no tenía que venir dobe de Naruto con sus juegos y me reto diciéndome que no era capaz de donar mi semen a una Clínica de inseminación artificial y yo por mi orgullo dije que sí y fuimos en ese mismo instante a la clínica e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo que no me imagine es que en realidad lo usaran, no me había preocupado por eso hasta ahora que se, que hay una mujer que lleva un hijo mío en su vientre, nunca pensé en tener hijos, como lo iba a pensar si ni quiera pensaba en casarme, mucho menos en tener hijos por Dios.

Lo único bueno es que sabía que la mujer que se insemino trabaja en mi empresa será más fácil dar con ella solo necesito encontrar una mujer que tenga dos meses de embarazo pero para eso necesito a alguien de confianza para que se dé a la tarea de averiguarlo, alguien que tenga discreción necesito encontrarla primero después lo sabrá todo el mundo pero quién puede hacerlo sin que nadie además de mí lo sepa.

Diablos voy a mata a Naruto en cuanto encuentre a la madre de mi hijo, por increíble que parezca ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Decidí salir e ir a la oficina de Sakura para saber si ya había revisado los contratos que se suponía le enviarían, me levante de mi silla para salir de mi oficina y dirigirme a la suya, al llegar estuve tocando varias veces al no recibir respuesta entre y la encontré viendo a la nada parecía que estaba en otro mundo entonces me dedique a observarla y en realidad Sakura es una mujer hermosa muy hermosa.

Estaba vestida con un pantalón de vestir negro que se le pegaba muy bien a sus curvas, sus piernas torneada y sus caderas redondeadas, ni que decir de su trasero, llevaba una camisa blanca de seda manga larga que marcaba muy bien su diminuta cintura con una chaqueta a juego del mismo color del pantalón, zapatos con poco tacón muy poco común en ella porque siempre le ha gustado usar tacones de ocho o diez centímetros, su cara con poco maquillaje hacia resaltar sus finos rasgos, sus labios carnosos con un ligero toque de brillo labial, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus hermosos ojos jade resaltados por una fina línea negra , su piel del color de la porcelana que parecía muy suave a simple vista. Sin duda una mujer hermosa pero no se lo dejaba saber es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, el dobe de Naruto me mataría si intento algo con ella dado que ya conoce mis antecedentes con las mujeres y muchas veces el me a ayudado a conseguir algunas citas, me mataría antes de que yo intentara acercarme a Sakura eso y que ella parece inmune a mí y mis encantos.

Entonces decidí que ya era hora de sacarla de su mundo y le hable.

- Aquí se viene a trabajar no a divagar Haruno – le dije con mi tono de indiferencia pero solo lo hacía para picarla estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina, entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba observando más de lo habitual en su mirada había algo diferente que no pude identificar que era de lo único que estaba seguro es de que no le era tan indiferente por la forma de su mirada así que decidí picarla un poco más. -. Una foto te duraría mas – le dije dándole mi típica sonrisa, esa que siempre las hace caer.

- Ya quisieras – me dijo ella con su tono habitual de tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona, está claro que a ella esa sonrisa no la hace caer un golpe más para mi ego -. Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido sabes que lo detesto, me haces sentir como si estuviera en la universidad ¿Qué quieres?

- Deja tu mal humor –le dije yo con una sonrisa burlona y caminando hacia su escritorio -. Vine a preguntarte sobre los contratos.

- Estaba revisándolos cuando termine te los llevo para que los veas y me digas que te parecen. – me dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Me parece bien – le dije pero al decirlo deje que inconscientemente mi voz sonara un tanto preocupada me maldije por eso, pero era algo imperceptible solo una persona bastante perceptiva lo notaria así que no me preocupaba.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – y definitivamente ella era una de esas personas entonces se me vino a la mente la idea de alguien de confianza y discreto por un momento pensé que Sakura podía ayudarme a encontrar a la madre de mi hijo pero…

- No – le solté inseguro, me maldije nuevamente por el fallo de mi voz y por no tener la cabeza fría, pensaba en contárselo pero aún no necesitaba poner mis ideas y pensamientos en orden así que volvía mi forma de ser habitual luego se lo diría -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te noto… extraño – dijo ella con tranquilidad.

- Estoy bien – le dije ya con mi tono de indiferencia.

- Si tu lo dices. – me dijo ella restándole importancia.

- Nos vemos más tarde, espero esos contratos en mi escritorio esta tarde después del almuerzo – le dije con tono de orden recordándole que soy su jefe sabría que la haría enojar.

- No te preocupes, ahí estarán – me dijo ella con seriedad, no me decepcionó sabia que le había molestado el tono en el que le hable pero que podía hacer me gustaba hacerla enojar, me di la vuelta para salir de su oficina con una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Me dirigí a la mía a continuar con mi trabajo luego arreglaría el problema de la madre de mi hijo.

Continuara…


	2. Nota

**Bien me gustaría decir que esta es una actualización pero no, mas bien es para comunicarles que no se si seguir con este fic dado que apenas hace unas horas que lo publique y he recibido varios reviews unos son de aceptación y se los agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia pero también recibí unos en los que me decían que me he robado la idea, otro en que ha leído otra historia también del mismo anime y que igual a la mía, que también esta publicada en el foro.**

**Déjenme decirles que no le he robado la idea a nadie no he tenido tiempo de leer todos los fic del foro como para robarles la idea a nadie se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la sala de mi casa mirando una telenovela que mas bien me dio la idea, no quise robarle la idea a nadie, esto ya me había pasado una vez y yo cometí el error si y lo acepte y pedí disculpas y quite la historia pero esta es de mi invención , pero dado que me están acusando de robo de ideas e historias no se si continuarla no quiero tener problemas nuevamente en este foro ya los tuve anteriormente y no quiero volver a tenerlo en verdad mis disculpas, no se si continuarlo.**

**Aunque me serviría de mucho saber su opinión pero no quiero mas comentarios mal intencionados hacia mi persona porque no he hecho nada malo es la primera vez que publico un fic acerca de esta pareja, espero sus comentarios de eso depende si continuo o no.**

**Gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer esta nota cuídense mucho nos leemos pronto bye.**


	3. ¿Problemas de salud?

**Hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo dandoles la conti de esta historia, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review dandome su apoyo para continuar escribiendo esta historia no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que tngo su apoyo en realidad me ayudaron mucho a tomar la decision de continuar escribiendo muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y la aceptacion de esta historia mil gracias tambien a todos aquellos que me agregaron a sus favoritos.**

**A las personas que piensan que me he robado la idea de algun otro autor les doy las gracias en su momento me senti mal y molesta pero despues se me paso, les doy las gracias porque de una y otra forma me alentaron a seguir escribiendo asi que gracias.**

**Bien no les quito mas el tiempo asi que los dejo disfrutar de la conti espero sea de su entero agrado y merezca un RR de su parte cuidense mucho y nos leemos en la proxima conti. Besos, bye.  
**

**CAPITULO 2.**

En la mayoría de las ocasiones Sasuke lograba ponerme de mal humor, sabia que no me gustaba que me llamara por mi apellido, me hacia sentir como si estuviera en la Universidad mis profesores siempre me llamaban por mi apellido. Por un momento me desconcertó creí que iba a decirme algo lo vi dudar por un segundo pero al final optó por no decirme lo que le pasaba, porque sé que algo le pasaba podía leer sus emociones lo conozco desde hace mucho así que no me era muy difícil aunque le costara creerlo.

Pero bueno lo mejor sería que continuara trabajando en los contratos para los proyectos que estábamos planeando que eran varios, esto sería bastante cansado.

Bien termine de revisar los contratos de la empresas con las que trabajaríamos y tenían todo en orden así que se los llevaría a Sasuke mire el reloj que estaba en la pared y me di cuenta que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, estaba tan metida en esos papeles que no me di cuenta de que se me había pasado la hora del almuerzo, bueno luego comería algo ahora tenía que llevarle los contratos a Sasuke para que los revisara y firmara, tome las carpetas con los documentos y me dirigí hacia la oficina de Sasuke.

Antes de entrar salude a Ten Ten, ella me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, la cual yo correspondí, toque un par de veces hasta que una voz profunda y varonil me dijo que pasara.

- Sasuke – le dije llamando su atención ya que estaba viendo unos documentos y no había levantado su vista hasta que le hable.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – me dijo él mirándome -. Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy ocupado – me dijo volviendo la vista a los documentos mientras yo me acercaba a su escritorio un poco molesta por su actitud -. Así que dime rápido lo que me tengas que decir – dijo de forma indiferente como siempre.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú, él que me dijo que quería estos contratos para después de la hora del almuerzo – le dije tirándole las carpetas con los documentos molesta algo que al parecer no se esperaba porque por un momento pude ver un destello de sorpresa en su mirada que así como llego se fue.

- ¿Qué te pasa Haruno? – me dijo con tono irritado.

- Pues que no me pase la hora del almuerzo solo para que no le prestes atención a mi trabajo – le dije igual de irritada al parecer las hormonas del embarazo ya estaban empezando a hacer su aparición.

- Ese no es mi problema – me dijo de manera indiferente.

- Pues… - le iba a responder pero de repente empecé a marearme lleve una de mis manos hacia una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Sasuke para sostenerme.

Me di cuenta de que Sasuke había cambiado su expresión de indiferencia a una de preocupación, levantándose rápidamente de su silla para llegar a mi lado en dos zancadas.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

- Si, es solo que…- pero no termine de formular la oración ya que me desmaye lo último que sentí fue unos fuertes brazos sostenerme de ahí no supe nada más.

* * *

La vi tambalearse en medio de nuestra discusión y sostenerse de unas de las sillas que estaban frente a mi escritorio para poder mantener el equilibrio entonces me preocupe, así que me acerque a ella para preguntarle si sentía bien, me contesto que si e iba a decirme algo mas pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando se desvaneció frente a mí, la sostuve antes de que se diera contra el piso.

La cargue hasta al sofá que estaba cerca del ventanal de mi oficina cuando la tome en brazos la sentí liguera, la deposite en el sofá de forma delicada no sé porque pero por alguna razón inexplicable algo me decía que debía cuidarla. La vi ahí tendida y frágil, se veía adorable dormida, había algo diferente en ella que la hacía verse más hermosa.

Entonces me di cuenta de la realidad, que no estaba dormida, se había desmayado así que tome el teléfono.

- Ten Ten – le dije cuando ella tomo el teléfono.

- Dígame Sr. Uchiha – me dijo ella en tono profesional.

- Llama a Temari, dile que suba – le dije con indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba preocupado, Sakura ya llevaba más de diez minutos inconsciente.

- ¿Sucede algo Sr. Uchiha? – me pregunto con preocupación mi secretaria.

- Sakura se desmayo, llama a Temari – le dije al fin.

- Oh, por Dios – dijo con preocupación -. Voy a buscar a Temari. – dijo y colgó.

Yo volví con Sakura, estaba empezando a preocuparme al ver que no despertaba no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Ten Ten entro con Temari ambas con cara de preocupación, yo me hice a un lado para que Temari pudiera revisar a Sakura.

La vi tocar su frente para ver si tenía fiebre pero al darse cuenta que no le tomo la presión, pero…

* * *

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, entonces me di cuenta que aún estaba en la oficina de Sasuke, mire a mi alrededor y vi a Temari frente a mí, Sasuke estaba un poco alejado pero con la preocupación pintada en la cara, detrás de él estaba Ten Ten también con la cara llena de preocupación, sentí una presión en el brazo, Temari estaba tomándome la presión.

Temari no Sabaku, una rubia muy atractiva media 1.70 de estatura, ojos color verde facciones frágiles y buen cuerpo, es la doctora de la empresa y también una de mis mejores amigas nos conocimos en la Universidad de Konoha solo que ella estudiaba medicina y yo arquitectura. Logre que Naruto la contratara porque necesitábamos personal médico en la empresa, en cualquier momento tendríamos un accidente y era mejor tener a un médico cerca, así fue como entro a trabajar con nosotros.

- Sakura – me dijo Temari con voz suave al ver que ya había despertado - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mareada – le dije porque en realidad así me sentía.

- Tienes un poco baja la presión – me dijo ella mirándome y liberando mí brazo del esfigmomanómetro. – ¿Ya te había pasado Sakura?

- No – le respondí porque en realidad así era pero yo sabía que era una baja de presión y también sabía que la causaba.

- Deberías hacerte un chequeo – me advirtió ella, con preocupación.

- Solo fue una baja de presión Temari – le dije yo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi embarazo aun no.

- Temari tiene razón Sakura – dijo Sasuke hablando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

- No tiene mucha importancia – les dije vi que iban a replicar pero me les adelante -. Saben que una baja de presión, no solo se da por enfermedad, sino también por stress, debe ser por eso además tampoco he podido almorzar eso debió influir – les dije yo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Tienes razón pero aún así no está demás que te hagas los exámenes – me dijo Temari a lo cual la secundaron Ten Ten y Sasuke con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Iba a responderles cuando una cabellera rubia alborotada entro por la oficina gritando.

- Sakura-chan – grito Naruto con preocupación.

- Naruto deja de gritar que no estoy sorda – le dije incorporándome en el sofá, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sentado a mi lado dándome un fuerte abrazo que hacía que me faltara la respiración.

- Me dijeron que te desmayaste ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? – me pregunto con preocupación pero sin soltarme.

- Si me sueltas te responderé – le dije casi sin aire.

- Ya suéltala dobe o vas a asfixiarla – le dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

- No me digas dobe, teme – le replico mi hermano sin soltarme.

- Naruto – le dije nuevamente para que me soltara.

- Oh, lo siento Sakura-chan – me dijo soltándome de su abrazo de oso y dejándome respirar por fin.

- Estoy bien Naruto, solo fue una baja de presión por stress – le dije con tranquilidad.

- ¿Eso es cierto? Temari – se giro para ver a Temari para que esta le confirmara lo que yo le dije.

- Es cierto Naruto – le dijo Temari confirmándole lo que anteriormente le había dicho -. Pero le dije que se hiciera unos exámenes para descartar alguna otra cosa.

- No te preocupes Temari yo me asegurare de que así sea – le dijo mi hermano regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, tanto que las hizo sonrojar y digo las porque a Ten Ten también la hizo sonrojar.

Mi hermano Naruto Uzumaki, de cabello rubio y desordenado, ojos color azul como el cielo, una hermosa sonrisa, de la misma estatura de Sasuke y cuerpo atlético, llevaba un traje color gris con una camisa de vestir negra y una corbata de seda del mismo color del traje se veía muy guapo.

- No es necesario – le dije con un deje de nerviosismo, de pronto sentí una mirada penetrante y gire en la dirección de donde provenía y me di cuenta de que era Sasuke el que me miraba de esa manera con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Cómo que no Sakura-chan – me dijo mi hermano -. Que tal que no es lo que dices y algo más, no voy a permitir que te suceda algo más. – me dijo con preocupación.

- Naruto, no es nada grave solo fue una baja de presión – le dije mirándolo aún sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke en mí.

- Sakura-chan… – me dijo él pero no lo deje continuar.

- Está bien, me hare los exámenes en esta semana a mas tardar ok – le dije yo.

- Está bien – me dijo soltando un suspiro sabía que no iba a conseguir más que eso.

- Eso espero Sakura – me dijo Temari tomando su maletín y para irse.

- No te preocupes Temari – le dije dándole una sonrisa para disimular mi nerviosismo.

Después de todo eso Naruto me dijo que debería descansar más bien me lo ordeno, así que tuve que hacerle caso e irme a mi departamento a descansar su plan era que fuera a casa de nuestros padres para que pudieran atenderme pero yo le dije que ya me sentía mejor y que solo necesitaba descansar y estar tranquila, sabía que en casa no lo lograría teniéndolos pendientes de mí el tiempo que me mantuviera ahí.

"_Vaya por poco nos descubren – dije mentalmente"_

"_Si, por poco gracias a Dios que lograste convencer a Naruto de no hacerte hoy mismo los exámenes – me dijo mi inner haciendo su aparición.__"_

"_Hasta que das señales de vida – le dije molesta -. Cuando necesite de tu ayuda no apareciste."_

"_Oye – me dijo indignada -. El caso es que necesitamos encontrar la manera de decírselos antes de que ellos mismos lo descubran.__"_

"_Tienes razón – le dije dando un suspiro -. Y el que está más cerca es Sasuke – le dije con preocupación."_

"_Él sexy Sasuke-kun – dijo mi inner con estrellitas en los ojos -. No me importaría que lo descubriera si eso lo hace llamar su atención.__"_

"_Oye – le dije molesta -. ¿Estás loca? Sabes los problemas que nos ocasionaría el que, él se entere de que estoy embarazada."_

"_Si tienes razón – me dijo mi inner con una mueca -. Pero es que el solo imaginármelo me hace perder el sentido común.__"_

"_Pues más vale que sigas teniendo tú sentido común en su lugar – le dije -.y ¿desde cuándo es Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Ya no le pongas atención – dijo mi inner restándole importancia al asunto -. El punto aquí es ¿cuando se los vamos a decir?.__"_

"_No lo sé, pero no puede pasar de esta semana – le dije con preocupación."_

"_SI, antes de que Sasuke lo descubra – dijo mi inner con preocupación.__"_

"_Si – le dije simplemente finalizando con mis pensamientos."_

Lo único que me incomodo de sobre manera es la forma en la que Sasuke me miraba, era como si sospechara algo, para mí desgracia él es muy suspicaz y puede leer a las persona, me preocupaba que sospechara algo. Decidí dejar de pensar en eso por mi bien y el de mi bebé así que decidí ponerme mi pijama e ir a la cocina a preparar algo ya que había perdido mi almuerzo y este pequeñín estaba reclamando comida, acaricie mi vientre con ternura y me dirigí a la cocina para luego ir a descansar.

* * *

La actitud de Sakura me dejo bastante intrigado desde que le mencionaron acerca de lo exámenes que tenía que hacerse se comporto renuente además de tratar de restarle importancia a lo que le había pasado, cuando todos tenían razón hasta el dobe de Naruto, estaba nerviosa pude notarlo en su voz fue algo imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para mí.

Y para mi desgracia no pude preguntarle nada porque Naruto le dijo que se tomara el resto de la tarde libre porque no quería que se volviera a desmayar, e hizo que se fuera a su departamento a descansar y yo no quería parecer desesperado por saber pero algo me decía que debía averiguar qué era lo que escondía y no voy a estar tranquilo hasta averiguarlo aunque por otro lado también está el no saber quién es la madre de mi hijo, aunque me cueste admitirlo el saber que sería padre hizo que un sentimiento extraño se albergara en mi corazón, por eso necesitaba con urgencia encontrar a la mujer que llevaba a ese bebé en su vientre solo espero encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado y revise los contratos que Sakura había llevado a mi oficina antes de que se desmayara y tuviera que irse a su departamento solo los revise, como siempre un impecable pero aún así no los firmaría había unos puntos que tratar y quería hacerlo cuando ella estuviera ahí, así que los dejé así para firmarlos mañana cuando ella estuviera mas repuesta.

Continuara…

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos:

_zerezo kittzz._

_elel._

_anni-chan._

_KoNaNs-U.S_

_acosta._

_diaana._

_sandra._

_ (Valerie)._

_blackstones3._

_alicia._

_._

_camila ortega._

_julicego._

_The Chronicles of Cissy Black._

_setsuna17._

_Osalia._

_Adi-chan Hyuga._

_LunaTsuk-chan._

_marianareyna._

_edniiitahhh._

_bane._

_mimisaku._

_Pelirosa.  
_


	4. Preguntas

**Hola aqui esta la actualizacion de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dado su apoyo por medio de sus comentarios y lo que me agregaron a Alertas y sus favoritos, mil gracias espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado cuidense mucho hasta la proxima bye.**

**CAPITULO 3.**

Me quede un poco preocupado por mi hermanita, nunca pensé que tanto trabajo le provocaría una baja de presión, ella no es de las que se la pasan en el hospital de hecho ni siquiera le gustan, aunque le ha tocado visitarlos por diversas razones sobre todo cuando estaba con ese malnacido de Sai, la primera vez que la hospitalizaron fue por que Sai la había golpeado al filo de las escalera y termino rodando por ellas, fracturándose el brazo izquierdo y llevándose una puntadas en la frente, ella negó que Sai la había golpeado alegando que fue un accidente pero yo sabía que no era así el problema era que Sakura lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo se había vuelto dependiente de él.

Gracias a Dios mi hermanita se termino dando cuenta de la rata que tenia por marido y se armo de valor para dejarlo pero desde entonces ella no volvió a tener nada con ningún otro hombre y tampoco a tener ese brillo tan característico de sus ojos, ni esa sonrisa tan suya, ese idiota la marco de por vida pero yo encontraría la manera de verla sonreír como antes.

Por eso me preocupe cuando escuche que se había desmayado, yo estaba en la planta baja cuando llego Ten-Ten con un semblante preocupado, estaba cerca del consultorio.

_Flash Back._

_- Temari – dijo ella en un grito con voz preocupada._

_- ¿Qué sucede Ten-Ten? – le pregunto ella._

_- Sasuke necesita que subas con urgencia – dijo ella atropelladamente._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Temari desconcertada por la urgencia que presentaba la morena._

_- Sakura se desmayo – le dijo ella en el mismo tono._

_No se en que momento salieron hechas un rayo para tomar el ascensor e ir a la oficina de Sasuke. Yo me había quedado en shock al reaccionar me di cuenta de que ya se había ido y el ascensor también, así que no me lo pensé dos veces y me fui corriendo por las escaleras._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Y me salió cansado realmente subir 5 pisos para llegar a la oficina del teme de Sasuke me dejaron agotado al llegar abrí bruscamente la puerta y busque a Sakura, la cual ya estaba despierta me abalance a ella para saber si estaba bien, entonces dijo que solo era una baja de presión por stress le pregunte a Temari y me lo confirmó, le dijo que se hiciera unos exámenes por seguridad pero ella se negó diciendo que solo necesitaba descanso, por esa razón la mande a casa a descansar, pero no quiso dijo que en su departamento estaría mejor, me dijo de que si no la dejaba ir a su departamento no se iría así que accedí todo porque descansara lo deje así.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que el sonido del teléfono me saco de mi letargo.

- Hola – dije yo en tono de voz tranquilo.

- Naruto – dijo una dulce voz de mujer entonces sonreí al reconocer ese tono de voz.

- Hinata – le dije yo con tono de voz tranquilo.

- Te hablaba para confirmar la cena de esta noche – dijo ella en tono de voz alegre.

- Si claro, cariño – le dije yo mientras sonreía -. Sabes que nunca te dejaría plantada.

- Lo sé mi amor – me dijo ella -. Entonces ¿nos vemos esta noche?

- Si claro – le dije yo.

- Hasta entonces – me dijo ella con su dulce voz.

- Adiós – le dije yo colgando.

Lo mejor sería que me pusiera a trabajar si no Sasuke, me molestaría con eso de por vida.

* * *

Terminada mi merienda si es que a todo lo que me comí se llama merienda, si seguí así me iba a inflar como un globo pero este bebé bien valía la pena, aunque de todas maneras eso permanecería mucho en mi estomago ya lo devolvería, bueno que puedo decir apenas tengo dos meses.

Iba hacia mi habitación cuando sonó el timbre de mi departamento, no me imaginaba quién podía ser así que me encamine hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa.

Al ver un hombre de cabello plateado parado frente a mi puerta con cara de pocos amigos, si era mi tío Kakashi, hermano menor de mi madre Tsunade Senju, bueno medio hermano, en fin. Es un hombre muy, muy guapo puedo decir que si no fuera mi tío ya hubiera intentado algo con él, de cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar, tenía todo su cuerpo bien marcado por el ejercicio, estaba vestido con un jeans de color negro ajustado que se ajustaba muy bien a sus muslos y su trasero, una camisa tipo polo de color celeste también ajustada marcando los músculos de sus brazos, acentuando el blanco de su piel y una chaqueta de cuero color negro, su cabellera grisácea no por viejo si no porque así es el color de su cabello, ojos color negro, su rostro es hermoso en verdad, con facciones finas y masculinas en realidad no parecía tener 35 años ya no que no presentaba ni una sola arruga.

- Kakashi – dije yo sorprendida, pero la expresión que tenía en su rostro me decía que si estaba ahí no era por una visita social -. ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte, pero no me respondió solo entro a mi departamento.

- Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando – me dijo molesto.

- Primero podrías empezar por decirme de que me estás hablando Kakashi – le dije yo de manera tranquila.

- De la inseminación artificial que practicaste hace dos meses – me dijo el en el mismo tono, entonces yo palidecí ¿Cómo rayos se entero?, sentí un leve mareo y me tambalee un poco, Kakashi pareció darse cuenta y me sujeto para llevarme hasta el sofá que estaba en la sala.

- ¿Cómo… como lo supiste? – le pregunte con voz temblorosa.

- En realidad no hiciste mucho por cubrirte Sakura – me dijo él en tono tranquilo, y con pose despreocupada como él es normalmente y sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunte desconcertada y mirándolo.

- Diste tú verdadero nombre y hasta el lugar donde trabajas, además no te diste cuenta del nombre de la clínica – me dijo el mirándome fijamente con sus ojos negros -. Y yo trabajo ahí, soy Ginecólogo recuerdas – me dijo él en tono burlón entonces caí en cuenta de que en realidad no recordé que él trabajaba ahí sabia que algo se me olvidaba.

- ¡Diablos! No lo recordé – dije yo solo para mí, pero lo dije en voz alta Kakashi lo escucho y soltó una pequeña risa.

- Además te vi salir de ahí – me dijo el haciendo que olvidara mi reprimenda mental -. Tú color de cabello no es muy común ¿sabes? Así que investigue y me tope con esto – me dijo él en tono molesto.

- Te tardaste mucho para averiguarlo – le dije yo con una media sonrisa tratando de quitarle el mal humor.

- No fue fácil, pero lo logre – me dijo el sonriendo pero luego cambio su expresión a una seria -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Lo siento Kakashi – le dije yo un tanto arrepentida -. Pero si te lo decía sabía que no lo ibas a aprobar – le dije soltando un suspiro.

- Sabes que te apoyo en todo Sakura eres mi sobrina – me dijo en tono paternal -. Pero también sabes que esta no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas ¿Qué crees que pensara tu madre de todo esto? Eso sin contar que me echara la culpa – dijo con expresión sombría.

- Lo sé pero… - le dije yo haciendo una pausa -. Sabes que quiero tener un hijo y también sabes el miedo que tengo a tener una relación con alguien sin salir lastimada Kakashi – le dije yo soltando un suspiro y con voz triste.

- Entiendo que quieras ser madre – me dijo él acercándose y sentándose a mi lado para abrazarme de manera paternal -. Yo de verdad quería que te dieras otra oportunidad de ser feliz y darte cuenta de que no todos los hombres somos como tú crees – me dijo en el mismo tono cariñoso, mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho, Kakashi y yo teníamos una relación muy unida cualquiera que nos viera la malinterpretaría pero nuestro amor era mas de padre e hija que de tío y sobrina.

- ¿Sabes? Kakashi, serias un buen padre – le dije yo con tono cariñoso a lo cual el solo soltó una suave risa -. En cuanto a lo otro, sabes bien que ya no puedo tener ninguna relación sentimental con ningún hombre Sai me hizo mucho daño.

- Siempre hay alguien que te hace cambiar de opinión – me dijo él con seguridad -. Pero… sabes que tienes mi apoyo – me dijo el haciendo una pausa -. Así que seré abuelo – dijo con entonces yo levante mi cabeza de su pecho y lo vi sonreír.

- Si – le dije riéndome un tanto -. ¿Se lo dirás a mamá? – le pregunte temerosa.

- No, no voy a decírselo, creo que si fuiste lo suficientemente madura para tomar esta decisión y todo lo ella conlleva lo serás para decírselo a tu madre – me dijo él con seriedad y eso era lo que me daba miedo.

- Bueno…. – le dije yo dudando.

- No has pensado como decírselos ¿cierto? – me dijo el levantando una ceja y con tono burlón entonces suspire.

- No, y no sé cómo van a reaccionar – le dije con sinceridad -. En realidad me aterra saber cómo van a reaccionar ante esto – le dije yo con temor.

- Tu madre va a matarme – dijo en un murmullo que yo alcance a escuchar, su voz se escuchaba temerosa y es que mi madre cuando se enojaba era de temer -. Te recomiendo que se los digas lo más pronto posible antes de que empiece a notarse – me dijo bajando su mirada hacia mi vientre aún plano.

- Vamos tío – le dije yo con voz dulce y cara inocente -. Ayúdame.

- Ah, no – me dijo él -. No vas a convencerme esta vez.

- Kakashi ayúdame – le dije yo con desesperación.

- Si quieres mi consejo – me dijo él mientras yo le daba un asentimiento en forma afirmativa -. Díselos de golpe, no te rompas la cabeza porque será peor – me dijo él.

- Que ánimos – bufe yo.

- Oye, te doy un consejo y te quejas – me dijo el indignado, me hizo soltar una carcajada verlo así.

- Está bien, tienes razón entre mas maneras busque de decírselos más complicado será cuando tenga que explicarlo – le dije yo.

- Pero cuando lo haga trata de que tú madre este lejos de mi – me dijo el con tono temeroso -. Esa mujer, tiene la fuerza de un hombre – dijo él.

- No te preocupes tío – le dije yo con una sonrisa.

- Bien aclarado todo, me retiro tengo varias consultas todavía en la clínica – me dijo él -. Por cierto si necesitas un Ginecólogo ya sabes – me dijo el con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo pero sabía que estaba bromeando.

- No te hagas ilusiones – le dije yo a lo que él hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Puedo recomendarte un Ginecólogo – me dijo él mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta iba abrir la boca pero él me interrumpió -. Mujer una Ginecóloga.

- Así está mejor – le dije yo.

- Te daré su nombre luego – me dijo él mientras se despedía.

- Está bien cuídate mucho. – le dije yo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu también y cuida a mi nieto – me dijo acariciando levemente mi plano vientre.

- Eso ni lo dudes – le dije el camino a tomar el ascensor y yo cerré la puerta.

Uno menos de la familia, su apoyo era importante para mí, el se lo tomo bien como me iría con los demás.

* * *

Cuando me entere de lo que había hecho mi sobrina, mi primera reacción fue el enojo como se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa, ¿Qué acaso no sabía en lo que se metía? ¿La responsabilidad de ser madre soltera?

De alguna manera yo quería que ella se diera la oportunidad con alguien, que fuera feliz, yo fui testigo de todo lo que sufrió al lado de ese bastardo que la marco de por vida, se me hacia injusto que ese imbécil anduviera por ahí feliz de la vida mientras mi sobrina ya no podía confiar en nadie, por lo menos no en los hombres.

La quiero como si fuera mi hija cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos más que parientes, pero el amor que yo sentía por ella como el que podía sentir por un hijo ya que desgraciadamente no los tengo.

Llegue a su departamento y le pregunte qué ¿Qué le pasaba?, ella me miraba con desconcierto y me dijo que le explicara ya que ella no entendía el porqué de mi enojo cuando le dije mi motivo, entonces la vi palidecer y tambalearse en ese momento llegue a pensar que se desmayaría así que la tome de la cintura y la lleve hasta el sillón de dos plazas que estaba en su sala y la deposite ahí mientras yo me sentaba frente a ella, entonces ella me explico sus motivos.

Conforme los explicaba iba comprendiendo y haciéndome a la idea de que sería abuelo jajaja si me hermana me escuchara me mataría, pero es como yo consideraba a ese bebé que se estaba formando en el vientre de mi sobrina, cuando ella me dijo que sería buen padre no pude evitar pensar como sería mi vida si tuviera un hijo.

Desgraciadamente ese no era mi caso, nunca encontré a la mujer indicada para mi, o alguien que me amara por mi y no por mi físico o mi dinero, a estas alturas de mi vida ya no la encontraría así que me resigne a vivir por medio de los demás y ese bebé seria como mi nieto aunque a mi hermana no le guste, ya me imagino la cara de Tsunade cuando le dé la noticia eso será de fotografía aunque luego ella vaya a querer matarme por darle malos consejos a su hija.

Al terminar la conversación con Sakura decidí retirarme yo tenía consultas en la clínica y ella necesitaba descansar así que me despedí, tome el ascensor, camine hacia a el estacionamiento por mi Ferrari de color negro y me dirigí a la clínica.

Continuara…

**_Mis Agradecimientos:_**

_honey04._

_Adi-chan Hyuga._

_Sammy-nekko._

_TsukiAkuma._

_acosta._

_piki._

_alicia._

_Miisaki-chan._

_setsuna17._

_AngylovesSasuke._

_zerezo kittzz._

_elel._

_anni-chan._

_KoNaNs-U.S._

_diaana._

_sandra._

_(Valerie)._

_blackstones3._

_camila ortega._

_julicego._

_The Chronicles of Cissy Black._

_Osalia._

_LunaTsuk-chan._

_marianareyna._

_edniiitahhh._

_bane._

_mimisaku._

_Pelirosa.  
_


	5. Sospechas y Noticia

**Hola lamento la tardanza con la conti de esta historia pero creanme que tengo un buen motivo, pero es demasiado triste para decirlo y terminaria por hacer que no disfrutaran de la conti asi que se los dire despues.**

**Me costo mucho hacer este capi, espero que me haya salido bien y merezca un RR de su parte, por cierto inclui un lemmon que espero no me haya quedado tan mal ustedes juzgaran y tendran la ultima palabra.**

**Agradezco a todas aquellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo, a los que me dejan sus comentarios y me agregan a sus favoritos mil gracias, eso me ayuda a continuar escribiendo.  
**

**Sin mas los dejo disfrutar cuidense mucho hasta la proxima bye.**

**- Dialogo -**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_"Inner"  
_**

**CAPITULO 4.**

Estaba hecha un lío, después que mi tío se fue de mi departamento me quede pensando en cómo se los diría pero no encontré ninguna forma de decírselos, ¡Dios ayúdame! Dije al aire elevando mis brazos hacia arriba.

"_Debes encontrar la solución a todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde y alguien más se dé cuenta – me dijo mi inner haciendo su aparición."_

"_Vaya hasta que te apareces – le dije yo en tono de reproche."_

"_Me imagine que podías arreglártelas sola – me dijo ella con tono tranquilo -. Además ese no es el tema aquí, sino cómo vas a hacer para decirles lo del embarazo.__"_

"_Tienes razón – le dije soltando un suspiro -. Como voy a hacer para soltar la bomba del embarazo."_

"_Tienes que hacerlo antes de que alguien mas se entere – me dijo ella haciendo una pausa -. Esta vez tuvimos suerte de que fuera Kakashi pero la próxima no será asi – me dijo con angustia y sabía que tenía razón.__"_

"_Tengo que hacerlo lo más pronto posible – le dije yo mientras pensaba en una manera de decírselos -. Tendré que hacer una cena familiar."_

"_Buena idea – me dijo mi inner con tono alegre -. Así aprovechas que esta toda la familia y nuestros amigos también.__"_

"_Si, ahora solo tengo que ver el dia y la fecha para llamarles y también tengo que decirle a mamá ya que las cenas se hacen en su casa – le dije ya encontraría la forma de que mi madre no me preguntara los motivos por los cuales tendría que hacer la cena."_

Tenía que programar la cena a mas tardar este fin de semana no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, mi inner tenía razón alguien más podía enterarse y decírselo a mis padres, esta vez tuve suerte de que fuera Kakashi pero la próxima ¿Quién sería? No lo sé, pero pueda que no tenga buenas intenciones y las cosas terminen mal.

Solucionado esto solo tenía que llamarles para concretar la invitación, lo haría mañana que llegara a la oficina, luego de eso solo a esperar lo que pasaría ese fin de semana solo espero que todo salga bien.

Decidí ir a mi habitación y acostarme a dormir, me sentía muy cansad y tenía mucho sueño, este pequeñín era muy holgazán acaricie mi plano vientre antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Llegue a mi departamento, después de una larga jornada en la oficina, en realidad el que Sakura no estuviera nos paso factura ya que ella era la que se encargaba de revisar las propuestas y debido a su baja de presión el dobe de Naruto decidió mandarla a su casa a descansar, quiera aceptarlo o no, esa molestia peli rosada era fundamental para la empresa. Aun así no deja de rondarme en la cabeza que algo oculta, su comportamiento no deja de hacerme dudar, ella no es una chica enfermiza pero de eso a no querer chequearse es algo raro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como es ella con eso de la responsabilidad y el negarse a hacerse los exámenes era un comportamiento completamente irresponsable de su parte ya que es su salud de la que se está hablando.

Pero algo me dice que pronto lo sabré, me dirigí a mi habitación para darme una ducha y luego acostarme a dormir estaba bastante cansado así que no tardaría mucho en dormirme.

* * *

Me sentía tan cómoda en mi cama, que desee que el despertador no sonara, lo apague con un golpe y me fije en la hora las siete de la mañana, y sentía que no había dormido nada, de repente sentí unas nauseas terrible que hicieron que me levantara de la cama de golpe y correr hacia el baño a vomitar, unos de los efectos del embarazo que por desgracia comencé a padecer en la tercer semana, esperaba que fuera de ese tipo de madres que no sienten los síntomas hasta las últimas semanas del primer trimestre del embarazo pero mi deseo no se cumplió.

Hale la cadena del baño para dejar ir el agua y me levante para ir hacia el lavamanos, abrí el espejo que estaba pegado a la pared donde tenía mis objetos de aseo personal y saque mi cepillo y pasta dental.

Luego de quitarme el mal sabor de boca decidí darme una ducha rápida con agua fría para que se me quitara un poco el sueño que aun me cargaba encima, al salir me sentía más despierta fui hacia mi closet para escoger que ponerme opte por un vestido negro de tubo ajustado en el pecho y suelto de la parte de cintura hasta las rodillas, decidí ponerme una chaqueta blanca ya que mis pechos habían crecido un poco y no quería levantar sospechas por el momento.

Unas sandalias de tacón bajo cuadrado, deje mi cabellera rosa suelta, me maquille de forma suave, me vi en el espejo por última vez, tome mi bolso junto con mis llaves y mi celular para dirigirme a la cocina por un plato de cereal de avena y un vaso de jugo de naranja ya que no podía tomar café por mi embarazo, termine mi desayuno puse los platos en lava-vajilla y me dispuse a salir de mi departamento para tomar el ascensor para así bajar al estacionamiento por mi Mustang 2010 color gris, al llegar a mi auto le quite la alarme y me subí para ir a la oficina.

Al llegar a la oficina salude a mi secretaria, la cual me devolvió el saludo y entre en mi oficina pero no está preparada para lo que iba a encontrar ahí, Sasuke estaba sentado en mi escritorio ojeando unos documentos, y he de decir que estaba muy guapo con su traje de sastre color plomo, camisa de vestir azul obscuro con una corbata de seda gris zapatos negros y su cabello desordenado que le daba una apariencia sexy.

- Sasuke ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? – le pregunte con molestia ya que no me gustaba cuando se tomaba el atrevimiento de entrar en mi oficina como Pedro por su casa.

- ¿Desde cuándo usas sandalias de tacón bajo? – me pregunto con curiosidad eso hizo que me molestara mas ya que estaba evadiendo mi pregunta.

- Sasuke… - le dije en modo de advertencia.

- Está bien, no te sulfures te saldrán arrugas – me dijo con burla -. Quería ver si ya habías llegado – me dijo él con su tono de indiferencia habitual eso me hizo arquear una ceja haciéndole entender que no le creía nada. -. Bien necesito ayuda con unos contratos que me llegaron ayer que no estabas.

- ¿Y? – le dije a lo que ahora fue él quien arqueo una ceja en signo de interrogación a lo cual yo solo rodé los ojos -. ¿Dónde están los contratos?

- En mi oficina – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Porque no los trajiste si querías que los revisara – le dije mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio para comenzar con los planos de los proyectos.

- Porque quiero que los revisemos juntos – dijo con indiferencia eso me hizo levantar la vista y mirarlo con confusión, ya que él y yo nunca trabajábamos juntos.

- ¿A qué horas quieres que los revisemos? – le pregunte restándole importancia a su actitud.

- Después del almuerzo – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina pero antes de abrir se giro para verme.

- No contestaste mi pregunta Sakura – dijo él mientras yo lo miraba con confusión.

- ¿Cuál pregunta? – pregunte con extrañeza.

- ¿Desde cuándo usas sandalias de tacón bajo? – me volvió a preguntar y sentí confusión por su pregunta.

- Que tiene de malo Sasuke, además desde cuando te fijas en que tipo de zapatos uso – dije con ironía pero la verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que había notado que ya no usaba aquellos zapatos con tacones de cómo mínimo ocho centímetros.

- No lo sé, te he visto mucho con zapatos cómodos además siempre dijiste que preferías las sandalias de tacón alto, se me hace extraño – dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia y saliendo de mi oficina.

En realidad no le creí nada de lo que me dijo pero me sentí aliviada de que ya no me siguiera preguntando nada mas con ese solo hecho hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

* * *

Cuando me levante esta mañana estaba decidido a saber qué era lo ocultaba Sakura, su actitud del dia anterior me había dejado intrigado así que, me levante temprano para darme un rápida ducha con agua caliente, al salir fui al closet para abrir una de las gavetas y sacar unos bóxers, para luego ponerme el traje color plomo que había escogido a juego con una camisa azul obscuro y la corbata de seda color gris y los zapatos negros, deje mi cabello como siempre, Salí del departamento para ir al estacionamiento para ir por mi Mercedes negro para salir hacia la oficina.

Al llegar no salude a nadie, me fui directo a mi oficina donde ya se encontraba mi secretaria.

- Buenos días Sr. Uchiha – me dijo Ten-Ten con tono profesional.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Sr. Uchiha, Ten-Ten? – le dije con fastidio por tanto profesionalismo cuanto teníamos años de conocernos.

- Disculpa, Sasuke – me dijo con tono apenado -. Pero no parece correcto llamarte por tu nombre cuando solo soy tu secretaria – dijo ella a lo cual yo solo rodé los ojos.

- Eres mi asistente Ten-Ten y tenemos años de conocernos además a nadie debe de importarle – le dije con mi tono de indiferencia a lo cual ella me dijo.

- Está bien – dijo con tono de derrota, a lo cual yo solo asentí y camine hacia mi oficina.

- Entre a mi oficina deje mi maletín encima de mi escritorio para salir mientras caminaba le dije a Ten-Ten.

- Si alguien me necesita estaré en la oficina de Sakura – dije y ella solo asintió en modo afirmativo.

Llegue a la oficina de Sakura y la secretaria me saludo.

- Buenos días Sr. Uchiha – me saludo la secretaria es una chica muy guapa, de cabello corto cobrizo, ojos color azul, de piel bronceada, facciones finas con buen cuerpo, una chica muy linda, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas eso me hizo sonreír de lado.

- Buenos días Megumi – le dije con voz sexy haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas -. ¿Sakura no ha llegado?

- No… Sr. pe…pero… no… tarda en llegar – me dijo entre balbuceos la chica lo cual me hizo subir el ego.

- Entonces la esperare en su oficina – le dije mientras le regalaba una de mis sonrisas que hizo se sonrojara aun mas si eso era posible y bajara la vista, yo camine hacia la oficina de Sakura para esperarla.

No tuve que esperar mucho ya que a los 15 minutos de estar ahí entro Sakura, entonces levante la vista, como lo dije una vez y lo repito esa mujer es hermosa, llevaba un vestido de color negro que estaba seguro era tubo, lo cual no pude confirmar ya que llevaba una chaqueta color blanco cerrada ocultando el escote del vestido algo que se me hizo extraño ya que a Sakura siempre le gusta lucir los escotes y al llevar esa chaqueta lo ocultaba por completo, eso no me daba buena espina, también llevaba una sandalias de tacón bajo cuando Naruto me había contado una vez que ella detestaba ese tipo de sandalias porque le quitaban porte y estatura, llevaba su cabellera rosa suelta, su rostro estaba levemente maquillado se veía hermosa desgraciadamente era intocable para mí.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando ella me pregunto molesta, que estaba haciendo en su oficina, le dije que necesitaba que viera unos contratos esa era solo una excusa bueno no del todo excusa ya que me habían llegado varias propuestas el dia anterior pero ella no estaba y necesitaba que los revisara con lo que ella no contaba es con que quería que los revisáramos juntos.

Ella me dijo que pasaría a mi oficina después del almuerzo antes de salir quería quitarme la duda de las sandalias pero ella se puso a la defensiva lo cual quería decir que ocultaba algo, pude sentir su nerviosismo aunque ella haya querido ocultarlo pero no quise ahondar más en el tema ya se lo sacaría.

Salí de su oficina y camine hacia la mía tenía muchos planos que trazar.

* * *

Sentí la mañana pesada, al parecer este bebé consumía mucha energía y los malestares del embarazo no ayudaban mucho pero al final pude trazar el diseño del edificio que quería una de las empresas con las que firmamos contrato y esperaba que les gustara, mire el reloj que estaba en la pared marcaban la una nuevamente me había saltado el almuerzo pero en realidad no tenía nada de hambres más bien tenia nauseas y estaba segura de que si ingería algo terminaría vomitándolo.

Entonces recordé que Sasuke me pidió que fuera a revisar unos contratos con él, me levante de mi escritorio para dirigirme hacia su oficina cuando Salí le dije a mi secretaria.

- Megumi – dije llamando su atención -. Si alguien me necesita estaré en la oficina de Sasuke – le dije con tono tranquilo.

- Está bien, Sakura – me dijo la chica mientras me daba una sonrisa, Megumi es una buena chica y también muy inocente por esa razón no dejaba que Sasuke se le acercara, yo ya conocía su reputación y no quería que Megumi se hiciera ilusiones y terminara lastimándola.

Continúe mi camino hasta llegar a la oficina de Sasuke.

- Hola Ten-Ten – le salude con una sonrisa.

- Hola Sakura – dijo ella saludándome también con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien Ten-Ten – le dije con tranquilidad ya que ella también se había preocupado por mi desmayo -. ¿Sasuke está en su oficina?

- Si, está dentro – me dijo ella mientras trabaja en el ordenador que tenía en su escritorio.

- Voy a entrar – le dije y ella solo asintió mientras yo entraba en la oficina de Sasuke.

Al entrar lo encontré sentado en la silla de su escritorio bastante concentrado en unos documentos que tenía en la mano.

- Aquí estoy Sasuke – le dije yo con tono tranquilo mientras el levantaba la vista y me miraba con sus hermosos posos negros.

- Siéntate – me dijo mientras me señalaba las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio, le tome la palabra camine hasta ellas y me senté.

- ¿Qué necesitas exactamente que revise? – pregunte mientras él me extendía una de las carpetas que habían en su escritorio.

- Necesito que revises las cláusulas – dijo con su tono indiferente mientras volvía la atención a los documentos.

- No crees que sería más fácil si llamaras a Hinata – dije mientras comenzaba a revisar el documento que me había pasado -. Después de todo ella es el abogado de la empresa.

- Tienes razón – me dijo mientras continuaba con su revisión -. Pero no quiero incomodarla cuando se que esta con el dobe de Naruto – me dijo fastidio algo que me causo gracia ya que Sasuke le huía a las relaciones y responsabilidades.

- Un momento – le dije mientras me daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir -. ¿Cómo es eso de que esta con Naruto?

- Eso, que el dobe no vino a la oficina – me dijo molestia -. Al parecer ayer tuvieron fiesta esos dos y Naruto no vino a la oficina – me dijo volviendo a su tono indiferente.

- Ya verá ese idiota – le dije yo con molestia, me sentía feliz por mi amiga ya que al fin había dejado su timidez para poder estar con mi hermano pero estaba molesta ya que muy bonito descansando mientras nosotros trabajábamos como burros.

Sasuke solo me miro y soltó una leve risa para luego continuar con nuestro trabajo.

* * *

La noche anterior había salido con Hinata, la había invitado a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes quería consentirla por haberla tenido descuidada estos últimos días, el trabajo no me había dado un respiro hasta hoy así que decidí invitarla a cenar le dije que pasaría por su departamento a eso de las ocho al llegar toque el timbre y ella salió. Lo que vi me dejo anonadado, frente a mí estaba la mujer que me quitaba el sueño.

Hinata Hyuuga, una chica de cabello largo negro azulado, llevaba un vestido color azul rey hasta los tobillos que acentuaba el blanco de su piel y marcaba bien sus pechos los cuales estaban bien proporcionados y marcaba su cintura y caderas, maquillada de forma natural se veía completamente hermosa.

Buenas noches Naruto-kun – me dijo ella con timidez.

- Hola Hinata – le dije cuando pude salir de mis pensamientos -. Te ves hermosa – le dije mientras tomaba su mano para depositar un suave beso sobre su palma, detalle que la hizo sonrojar.

- Gracias – me dijo en un susurro.

- Nos vamos – le dije mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

- Vámonos – me dijo ella sonriendo también.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía mi BMW color naranja, abrí la puerta del pasajero para que entrara y cerré cuando ella ya se había acomodado en el asiento para luego subir e irnos hacia el restaurante.

Llegamos al restaurante, la cena estuvo genial platicábamos acerca del trabajo luego sobre trivialidades, pagamos la cuenta, esperamos a que el ballet parking llegara con mi auto repetí la misma acción abrí la puerta para que ella entrara.

Al llegar al departamento me pidió que me quedara con ella, al parecer el vino ya había hecho su efecto, no había tomado mucho así solo fueron dos copas así que se puede decir que no estaba ebria pero aun así decidí preguntarle.

- ¿Estás segura Hinata? – le pregunte con inseguridad, claro que yo lo deseaba pero quería que estuviera completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer.

- Te amo Naruto-kun – me dijo ella con ese tono de voz suave y dulce, esa era la respuesta que yo buscaba.

Me acerque a ella, la bese de forma suave y cariñosa, luego el beso se fue tornando apasionado, nos separamos por falta de aire pero yo no me quede ahí continúe besando su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mis hombros para introducirlas dentro de mi chaqueta y sacármela, mientras yo bajaba el cierre del vestido, que fue a parar a sus pies mostrándome sus pechos en todo su esplendor ella al sentirse desnuda trato de taparse con sus brazos pero yo se lo impedí.

- Eres hermosa – le dije mientras me acercaba para besarla nuevamente y la llevaba con delicadeza a la cama luego tome su pecho izquierdo e introduje su pezón en mi boca eso la hizo emitir un jadeo, mientras dirigía una de mis manos hacia el otro para estimularlo.

Repetí la misma acción con su pecho derecho, trace un camino de besos desde sus pechos pasando por su abdomen para llegar hasta su centro, le quite la ultima prenda y comencé a estimularla con mis dedos para luego sustituirlos con mi lengua eso la hizo emitir un gemido de placer, ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello entonces decidí introducir uno de mis dedos que la hizo dar un respingo y soltar un gemido fuerte cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que estaba muy mojada lista para recibirme deje de estimularla de esa manera.

Para quitarme la ropa y poder hacerme uno con ella, me coloque un preservativo y separe sus piernas despacio para posicionarme entre ellas, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y tenia ligeros temblores.

- Relájate – le dije con voz ronca y suave, Hinata solo asintió de manera afirmativa y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba.

Entonces posicioné mi miembro en su entrada, sentía su calidez y estrechez, continúe avanzando mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, sentí la barrera de su virginidad impedirme el paso, tome impulso y la penetre de una sola estocada, pude escuchar un pequeño gemido de dolor mientras yo me mantenía quieto dentro de ella.

La bese y le dije que el dolor pasaría, mientras ella solo asentía, pasado unos minutos ella movió sus caderas dándome la señal para que comenzara a moverme, comencé con movimientos suaves y lentos, pero a medida que escuchaba sus gemidos que me excitaban mas acelere mis embestidas ella alzo sus caderas y comenzó a moverlas al mismo ritmos, a los pocos minutos llegamos al clímax.

Me deje caer sobre ella tratando de sostener mi peso para no aplastarla mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos, salí lentamente me quite el preservativo para tirarlo al bote de la basura y luego recostarme a su lado mientras la abrazaba para cubrirnos con las sabanas blancas.

- Te amo – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello y le daba un beso en la frente, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Y aquí estoy no quise ir a la oficina por estar con Hinata, la mujer que amo.

- Naruto-kun – me dijo Hinata que me hablaba desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? – le pregunte mientras me levantaba del sofá para ir hasta donde ella estaba.

- Sakura-chan hablo – me dijo ella con voz dulce.

- Rayos Sakura-chan va a matarme – le dije mientras ponía cara de pánico.

- Tranquilo – me dijo ella mientras me sonreía dulcemente -. Solo hablaba para invitarme el sábado a la cena familiar.

- ¿Cena familiar? – le pregunte desconcertado.

- Si también me dijo que te lo dijera – me dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un suave beso en los labios.

Se me hacia raro mamá no me había dicho nada sobre la cena familiar luego le preguntaría.

* * *

Al final no pude descubrir que es lo que Sakura estaba ocultando, nos enfrascamos tanto en el trabajo que ya no tuve tiempo de nada y para cuando me di cuenta ella ya se retiraba.

Ya los revise y no veo nada fuera de lugar pero si quieres puedes llamar a Hinata para que los revise nuevamente – me dijo ella con tranquilidad.

No es necesario, confió en tu criterio – le dije con indiferencia -. Estudiaste leyes por dos años, además nunca has fallado en tus decisiones con respecto a los contratos.

- Está bien – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta antes de salir se giro y me dijo -. Por cierto estas invitado a la cena del sábado en la noche. – dijo ella mientras yo la miraba extrañado.

- ¿A qué se debe la cena? – le pregunte con curiosidad.

- Si vas lo sabrás – me dijo con tono burlón se dio media vuelta y se fue, eso logro despertar mas la intriga en mí esa cena no me la perdería algo me decía que ahí se aclararían todas mis dudas.

Y aquí estoy, conduciendo hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo para saber cuál era el motivo de la dichosa cena.

* * *

Dios que rápido paso la semana, ya es sábado y ahora no se que hacer.

"_Simple haz lo que Kakashi nos dijo – me dijo mi inner un tanto nerviosa."_

"_Como si fuera tan sencillo – le dije yo con tono irónico"_

"_Tal vez no pero tienes que hacerlo – me dijo mi inner"_

"_Si tengo que hacerlo – dije dando por finalizada la conversación con mi inner"_

Llegue a casa de mamá, la cual me recibió con un gran abrazo, mi madre es rubia, muy hermosa con buen cuerpo no parecía tener más de cuarenta años facciones finas y sin ninguna arruga en el rostro, llevaba un pantalón de vestir color blanco con una camisa de vestir color verde claro y unas sandalias plateadas. Yo por el contrario llevaba un vestido veraniego de tirantes finos color azul con detalles en blanco con unas sandalias de tacón bajo de color blanco, me había maquillado de forma natural y me había recogido el pelo en una coleta dejando caer unos mechones sobre mi rostro.

- Hija – me dijo mientras me abrazaba -. Me dirás por fin porque la reunión. – me pregunto con curiosidad.

- Aún no mamá – le dije mientras entraba -. Ya están todos – a lo cual ella asintió.

Al llegar a la sala todos estaban ahí, vi a Naruto con Hinata, a Ino, Temari, Ten-Ten, Kakashi que se mantenía lo más alejado posible de mi madre, eso me hizo sonreír levemente, vi también a Jiraiya mi padre y a Sasuke que estaba en un esquina observándome todos estaban ahí así que decidí decirles de una sola vez.

- Buenas noches – dije llamándoles la atención -. He organizado esto porque tengo algo que decirles – dije mientras los miraba, vi a mi madre ir hacia mi padre con expresión preocupada y todos me miraban fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? – dijo mi madre con voz suave y preocupada, dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba mi tío lo vi asentir levemente, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y tome aire.

- Estoy embarazada – dije con fuerza y rapidez, cuando abrí los ojos vi las caras llenas de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Naruto con molestia e incredulidad. -¿Cómo es posible? Si ni siquiera tienes novio Sakura-chan o es que… - no lo deje terminar.

- Naruto… - empecé a decir pero no logre terminar, porque la voz de mi padre resonó en todo el lugar.

- ¿Quién es él padre? – pregunto mi papá con demasiada tranquilidad, pero podía ver enojo en sus ojos yo iba a contestar cuando otra voz resonó en la sala.

- Yo, yo soy el padre – eso me hizo girar mi rostro para encontrarme con los ojos de el hombre que había dicho eso.

- Sasuke – dije en un susurro.

Continuara…

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_Mio-chan Kiryuu._

_mitsuki96._

_Hatoko Nara._

_setsuna17._

_M-Manakel-K._

_Lilu the little witch._

_Akatsukihime._

_Uchiha Fans._

_LunaTsuk-chan._

_kyo nakamura._

_.us00._

_Sammy-nekko._

_honey04._

_Adi-chan Hyuga._

_TsukiAkuma._

_acosta._

_piki._

_alicia._

_Miisaki-chan._

_AngylovesSasuke._

_zerezo kittzz._

_elel._

_KoNaNs-U.S._

_diaana._

_sandra._

_blackstone3._

_camila ortega._

_julicego._

_The Chronicles of Cissy Black._

_osalia._

_marianareyna._

_edniiitahhh._

_bane._

_mimisaku._

_pelirosa.  
_


	6. Sorpresas y Acuerdo

**Hola lamento haber tardado con la conti de este fic pero tenia un bloqueo de escritor y de hecho me costo un poco hacerla conti espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, ustedes juzgaran tambien espero que merezca sus RR.**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer mis fics, los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, se los agradezco mucho gracias a ustedes es posible que siga escribiendo.**

**Sin mas las dejo disfrutar de la conti cuidense mucho hasta la proxima bye. **

**CAPITULO 5.**

¡Demonios! No sabia en que estaba pensando cuando dije que yo era el padre de ese bebé, pero el ver la cara de Sakura me hizo sentir extraño, aunque… ¡Un momento! Ella puede ser la madre de mi hijo, el mareo, el desmayo, la ropa, los zapatos, como no me di cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando, se estaba cuidando y yo que me decía que era un gran observador no pude sacar una conclusión.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar que Sakura susurró mi nombre, la mire directamente a los, podía leer sorpresa e incredulidad, luego pase mis ojos a través de la sala, todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Jiraiya y Naruto que parecían querer matarme.

- Sasuke – volvió a decir Sakura -. No… no es… - pero yo no la deje terminar ya sabría lo que diría y no seria tan fácil, camine hasta donde ella se encontraba y la tomaba de la cintura ante la atenta mirada de todos.

- Ya era tiempo que lo supieran Sakura – le dije con mi tono indiferente pero con una media sonrisa mientras la miraba.

- Pero… - intento hablar de nuevo pero la interrumpieron.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? – dijo Naruto con voz molesta -. Porque hasta donde yo sé dijiste que nunca te fijarías en una persona como el teme.

- Sakura – dijo Jiraiya con tranquilidad algo que no me daba buena espina.

- Bueno… yo… yo – Sakura estaba sin habla entonces me acerque a su oído y le susurré.

- No digas nada, yo me encargaré, hablaremos luego – le dije mientras sentía como se estremecía por mi cercanía la vi asentir de manera positiva -. Yo creo que el trabajar durante mucho tiempo juntos hizo que naciera un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad Naruto – le dije con mi tono seriedad -. Nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos, nadie puede juzgarnos por eso.

- ¿Desde cuando salen? – pregunto Jiraiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos y nos miraba de forma evaluadora, al parecer aún no, nos creía por completo.

- 6 meses – le dije yo con seguridad mientras lo miraba asentir.

- ¿Piensan casarse? – pregunto él nuevamente, eso hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago de solo pensarlo.

- Sakura y yo aún no hemos decidido nada, queríamos decirles lo del embarazo primero – continué diciendo con seguridad, tanta que hasta yo me la creería pude ver que Jiraiya cambiaba a una actitud mas relajada.

- Sakura… - dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazarla con cariño mientras le susurraba algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar, luego se me acerco Jiraiya y me dijo.

- Bienvenido a la familia – me dijo mientras nos dábamos un apretón de manos -. Cuídala mucho y no la hagas sufrir, sino te las veras conmigo – me dijo en tono amenazante.

- No se preocupe Sr. Haruno, no lo haré – le dije con seguridad el asintió.

- Dime Jiraiya, ya estamos en familia – me dijo mientras buscaba a su hija.

Después de esto todos se levantaron de su lugar para ir a felicitarnos y desearnos los mejor, pude ver que Sakura todavía estaba como asombrada, de pronto la vi colocar su mano derecha en la frente y tambalearse levemente, me deshice del abrazo y llegue hasta a ella antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

* * *

¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasaba? Trate de aclarar las cosas pero el no lo permitió, estaba tan sorprendida que mis ideas no se coordinaban, no lograba encontrar una frase para explicar todo este embrollo que acababa de formar Sasuke luego lo escuche hablar.

- Ya era tiempo de que lo supieran Sakura – dijo él con una sexy sonrisa mientras caminaba con esa seguridad y elegancia hasta donde yo estaba, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo hasta que llego a mi lado y me tomo por la cintura, su solo tacto me puso nerviosa.

- Pero… - intente hablar pero nuevamente fui cortada por él, no sabia que era lo que pretendía.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? – dijo Naruto con voz molesta -. Porque hasta donde yo sé dijiste que nunca te fijarías en una persona como el teme – y cuanta razón tenia, no solo por una vez le dije que si alguna vez me fijaba en un hombre nuevamente ese no seria Sasuke e incluso se lo dije al mismo Sasuke un par de veces.

- Sakura – dijo mi papá con tranquilidad algo me decía que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo.

- Bueno… yo… yo – no podía hablar no me esperaba esta situación, estaba demasiado impresionada entonces se acerco a mi oído y me susurró.

- No digas nada, yo me encargaré, hablaremos luego – me dijo con voz baja cosa que me hizo temblar hacia mucho que no tenia a ningún hombre cerca pero esta vez no temblé de miedo sino de todo lo contrario -. Yo creo que el trabajar durante mucho tiempo juntos hizo que naciera un sentimiento mas fuerte que la amistad Naruto – dijo con seriedad algo que lo hacia creíble -. Nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos, nadie puede juzgarnos por eso. – y vaya que era bueno mintiendo si hasta yo me estaba creyendo lo que decía.

- ¿Desde cuando salen? – pregunto papá mientras se cruzaba de brazos y nos miraba de forma evaluadora, al parecer aún no, nos creía por completo y estaba muy acertado en su forma de pensar.

- 6 meses – le dijo Sasuke con seguridad mientras miraba a mi papá asentir.

- ¿Piensan casarse? – pregunto él nuevamente, eso hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago de solo pensarlo, yo casarme con sasuke ¡ja! si como no.

- Sakura y yo aún no hemos decidido nada, queriamos decirles lo del embarazo primero – continuó diciendo con seguridad, tanta que hasta yo me la creería, este hombre debió ser actor.

- Sakura… - dijo mamá mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazarme con cariño mientras tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Hija, pensé que nunca te volverías a dar una oportunidad – me dijo en un susurro al oído -. Me alegra que sea con Sasuke, sabes que siempre me ha caído bien y siempre me gusto para ti – me continuo diciendo, Sasuke me las pagaría le estaba dando a mi madre lo que siempre quiso desde que lo conoció -. Y ahora me harán abuela – dijo con emoción.

¡Diablos! Sasuke tendría que explicarme las razones por las cuales hizo semejante estupidez, ví a mi padre acercarse y decirle algo que no alcance a a escuchar ya que estaba demasiado ocupada recibiendo felicitaciones, pude a Kakashi un poco alejado mirándonos un poco desconcertado por la situación y él no era el único ya que yo estaba igual, de pronto comencé a sentir un fuerte mareo que me hizo llevar una mano hacia mi frente tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero no pude sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerza esperaba darme un golpe contra el suelo pero lo único que sentí fueron unos fuerte y calidos brazos, gire mi rostro y me encontré con el rostro de Sasuke, en el cual no había ninguna emoción pero en sus ojos podía leerse preocupación.

- Sakura, hija – dijo mi mamá con voz preocupada - ¿Estas bien?

- No, me siento mareada – le dije un poco desorientada cerrando mis ojos debido al mareo.

- Sasuke, déjame revisarla – dijo Kakashi con voz preocupada, abrí los ojos y pude ver a Sasuke asentir a modo de respuesta.

- Kakashi, tiene razón – dijo papá -. Sasuke llévala a su habitación – escuche a mi papá decir mientras otro mareo me hacia cerrar los ojos nuevamente, de pronto deje de sentir el suelo, algo que me hizo abrir los ojos entonces me di cuenta que estaba siendo cargada por Sasuke mientras subía las escaleras hacia la planta alta de la casa donde estaba mi habitación.

- Voy por mi maletín – escuche decir a mi tío mientras Sasuke subía las escaleras, llegamos a la habitación y me deposito con delicadeza en la cama entonces me aventure a preguntar.

- ¿Me podrías explicar que significa toda esta mentira? – le pregunte con molestia mientras lo miraba a los ojos, lo vi caminar hacia el escritorio y halar la silla para sentarse cerca de mí.

- ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes? – me pregunto con seriedad mientras me daba una mirada penetrante que me intimido por unos instantes pero no dejaría que lo supiera.

- A que viene esa pregunta – le dije yo en el mismo tono, lo vi abrir la boca pero ya no pudo decir nada porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente dejando ver una cabellera plateada.

- Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos paso allá abajo? – preguntó mi tío con molestia.

- Eso es lo mismo que yo le pregunto a Sasuke, tío – le dije mientras miraba al responsable de todo ese teatro lo escuche suspirar con resignación.

- Hace unos meses, fui a hacer un deposito a una Clínica de Inseminación Artificial, un medico encargado me llamo hace unos días diciéndome que habían utilizado mi deposito por error y no sabían nada acerca de la chica a la cual le habían hecho la inseminación y la doctora que lo sabia estaba fuera del país, el único dato que tenia era la empresa en la cual trabaja – estaba escuchando atentamente y con cada palabra sentía que palidecía -. Y el tiempo de gestación de la chica, estaba ideando la forma de cómo dar con ella e iba a pedirte ayuda pero parece que ya no la necesitare – dijo mientras me miraba con intensidad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo la chica? – escuche preguntar a Kakashi.

- Dos meses – dijo Sasuke con seriedad eso me hizo cerrar los ojos con temor esto no podía estar pasando – Sakura, necesito que saber cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo.

- Dos meses – dije en un susurro, esto no podía estar pasando, yo no podía estar esperando un hijo de Sasuke. -. Esto debe ser un coincidencia, el hecho de que tenga el mismo tiempo de embarazo que la chica que buscas no quiere decir que sea yo – le dije con desesperación.

- Sakura tiene razón, Sasuke – le dijo mi tío, agradecía que estuviera ahí en estos momento y apoyara mi teoría -. Esto puede ser solo una coincidencia.

- Puede ser, pero necesito estar seguro – dijo Sasuke -. ¿Hay alguna forma para poder saber si soy el padre del bebé antes de que nazca?

- Si, hay una pero tendrás que esperar hasta el tercer mes para poder hacerla – le dijo mi tío mientras yo abría los ojos y lo miraba.

- Esperare hasta entonces – dijo Sasuke, yo suspire con pesar. -. Un momento – dijo Sasuke - ¿Tú sabias acerca de la inseminación de Sakura? – le pregunto a mi tío.

- Lo supe por casualidad – le dijo mi tío con tranquilidad - ¿Qué harán con todo este teatro que han montado? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Continuaremos con esto hasta que sepamos, si Sasuke tiene razón… - le dije pausando esto estaba dándome dolor de cabeza -. Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo.

- Sakura tiene razón, hasta entonces no podemos tomar decisiones – dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a mi tío que asentía de forma afirmativa y caminaba hacia mí.

- Bien, Sakura déjame revisarte – me dijo mi tío, mientras comenzaba con la revisión.

Esto no podía estar pasando como era posible, que pudiera estar embarazada de Sasuke ni en mis locos sueños, no podía negar que Sasuke es un hombre muy atractivo que cualquier chica estaría encantada de estar en esta situación, pero yo no, por que conocía el poco sentido de la responsabilidad que tenia pero aun así tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que pretendía, lo sentí bastante ansioso al hablar de la posibilidad que el fuera el padre de mi bebé ya veríamos mas adelante que decía la prueba de ADN que Kakashi me haría.

* * *

Sakura me hizo caso y les dio la noticia de golpe, lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de Sasuke, me sentí como en la dimensión desconocida, como era posible que dijera semejante tontería, yo conocía la forma en la que Sakura quedó embarazada por eso no me creí todo el discurso que dio Sasuke ante todos, después de aclarar todo, pude observar que Sakura seguía bastante sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de pasar, cuando ella se puso mal, inmediatamente les dije que debía revisarla no solo por mi sobrino sino también porque quería hablar con ese par para que me explicaran que rayos era lo que había pasado.

Fui a traer mi maletín rápidamente a mi auto, subí casi corriendo las escaleras y entre de golpe a la habitación, y pregunte directamente que era lo que les pasaba, cuando Sasuke me explico sus razones no pude mas que entenderlo, aunque también entendía la posición de mi sobrina, se había hecho una inseminación artificial para no tener que saber nada del padre de su hijo y todo le salio al revés, esperaba que algo bueno saliera de todo esto ya que yo estaría ahí para apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara.

Quedamos en que se le haría una prueba de ADN en un mes, para salir de dudas y saber si Sasuke era el padre del bebé de Sakura aunque yo tenia el presentimiento de que el era el padre, pero no podía decirlo no quería angustiar mas a mi sobrina.

* * *

Este cena fue toda una sorpresa, saber que el teme estaba saliendo con mi hermana y era el padre de mi sobrino era algo que todavía no creía, en su momento me sentí muy molesto con Sakura-chan y el teme, ninguno me dijo nada, me sentía traicionado.

- Naruto-kun – me dijo Hinata con voz dulce y suave que estaba sentada a mi lado en el sofá de la casa de mis padres.

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? – le pregunte con voz cariñosa mientras tomaba su mano.

- Estas distraído ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto ella y yo suspire.

- Es solo que… - le dije haciendo una pausa mientras ella acariciaba con su pulgar mi mano -. Me sentí traicionado por mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, ninguno me tuvo la confianza suficiente para decirme esto – le dije con tristeza y ella rió suavemente entonces la mire con desconcierto.

- Naruto-kun – me dijo mientras reía y negaba con la cabeza -. No te has puesto a pensar de que si no te lo dijeron, no es por falta de confianza sino por el que dirán – me dijo ella con ternura.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte un poco confundido.

- Todos sabemos lo que Sakura opinaba de Sasuke – dijo con dulzura entonces yo me di cuenta de lo que quería decir -. Talvez no quería que los juzgaran.

- Tienes razón Hinata-chan – le dije mientras sonreía ampliamente y le daba un beso en los labios.

Ahora comprendía porque razón, por la cual mi hermana y el teme no me habían dicho nada, Hinata-chan tenia razón, solo esperaba que mi sobrino no saliera con el humor del teme, sino seria una lastima.

* * *

Después de todo el teatro, Sasuke y yo continuamos actuando como pareja, se me hacia un poco incomoda y me ponía nerviosa, todos estaban bastante contentos por el hecho de que Sasuke y yo éramos pareja, es como si todos lo hubieran esperado, era un poco desconcertante, todo transcurrió con normalidad al terminar la cena Sasuke me llevo a mi departamento quedamos en hablar luego ya que yo me sentía cansada y no tenia ánimos para hablar, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, algo que se me hizo extraño ya que el no daba muestras de afecto a nadie y se fue, yo fui a mi habitación me puse mi pijama, me metí entre las sabanas no tuve que esperar mucho para dormirme mañana seria otro día.

Continuara….

**Mis Agradecimientos: **

_Adi-chan Hyuga._

_Daniii-Uchiha._

_LuuLuu._

_RosaPnk._

_.us00._

_shado0wEmerald._

_Hatoko Nara._

_setsuna17._

_MinakoUchiha._

_Pelirosa._

_LunaTsuka-sama._

_Mio-chan Kiryuu._

_edniiitahhh._

_anko5986._

_MaGy-Souh._

_Pamys-Chan._

_hikari cullen._

_Strikis._

_alicia._

_Uchiha Fans._

_MGGSS._

_Sammy-nekko._

_mitsuk96._

_M-Manakel-K._

_Awase Kagami Ayumi._

_Akatsukihime._

_kyo nakamura._

_honey04._

_TsukiAkuma._

_acosta._

_piki._

_Miisaki-chan._

_AngylovesSasuke._

_Lilu the little witch._

_zerezo kittzz._

_elel._

_KoNaNs-U.S._

_diaana._

_sandra._

_blackstone3._

_c__amila ortega._

_j__ulicego._

_The Chronicles of Cissy __Black._

_osalia._

_marianareyna._

_bane._

_mimisaku._

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Denle click al botoncito de ahi abajo, hasta la proxima cuidense mucho bye. **


	7. Algo del pasado

**Hola lamento haber tardado con la conti de esta historia pero había estado ocupada y no tuve tiempo de hacerla, espero que sea de u agrado y merezca sus RR, también les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus hermosos Reviews, los que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, es por ustedes que escribo, este es un pequeño regalo de Navidad, Felices Fiestas nos leemos pronto bye.**

**CAPITULO 6.**

Una semana, las náuseas y mareos se están volviendo mas intensas y aún me faltaban tres semanas para pasar esta etapa, Sasuke había estado hablándome en las noches antes de acostarse para saber como estaba, en realidad se había vuelto muy atento después de todo esto, me tomaba muchas veces por sorpresa, llevándome té en las mañanas para la náusea, lo cual me ayudaba mucho, mi tío me había hablado hace unos días para darme el nombre de la Ginecóloga, era nueva aún no estaba en la ciudad así que tendría que esperar, estaba en mi departamento ese día había decidido no ir a trabajar ya que no me sentía muy bien, las náusea y mareos no se iba, no quería ir así a la oficina preferí quedarme en mi departamento.

Todavía estaba en pijama, me levanté de la cama para ir al baño y darme una ducha , pase casi media hora metida en la ducha, cuando ya mis dedos estaban lo suficientemente arrugados, tomé mi bata de baño y me la coloqué para luego ir a mi closet, lo abrí tome ropa interior limpia, unos pantalones grises buzo y una camiseta blanca cuello redondo manga corta, peine mi cabello y lo deje que suelto para que se secara, me coloque un maquillaje leve, y salí rumbo a la cocina pero antes de llegar el timbre de la puerta sonó, lo cual me extraño ya que eran las once de la mañana, Naruto estaría trabajando al igual que las chicas, el timbre sonó nuevamente y camine rumbo a la puerta, abrí frente a mí estaba el objeto de el protagonista de todo el teatro que armamos en mi casa.

Sasuke estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tan sexy como siempre, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa celeste con los primero botones sueltos que dejaban ver parte de su duro pecho, una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, zapatos de vestir negro, su cabello desordenado como siempre traía una bolsa en su brazo izquierdo yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Creí que estarías trabajando? – le pregunté con tranquilidad mientras él me miraba de forma penetrante.

- Pues creíste mal, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó con su tono indiferente yo me hice a un lado para que entrara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté de forma directa él me miró de manera extraña pero lo pase por alto.

- Naruto me dijo que te has estado sintiendo mal, bueno que las náuseas se han vuelto mas fuertes – me dijo como siempre con indiferencia pero pude identificar un tinte de preocupación lo cual me enterneció.

- Naruto es un metiche – dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa -. Si las náuseas se han incrementado y los mareos se han hecho mas fuerte pero es normal, solo me faltan dos semanas para que todo eso pase – dije con tranquilidad mientras él me miraba con mas calma.

- De todas formas te traje esto – dijo entregándome la bolsa yo lo miré con confusión. -. Son alimentos que te ayudaran con la náusea – me dijo y yo abría la bolsa, dentro había pan integral, manzanas verdes, melocotones, ciruelas, peras, yogurt, pan de fruta y jugos de fruta natural.

- Gracias – le dije en un susurro, recibí un asentimiento por su parte, fui hacia la cocina con él siguiéndome los pasos -. ¿Naruto sabe que estas aquí? – le pregunté mientras acomodaba las cosas en las alacenas.

- Si, de hecho me dio el día libre – dijo con indiferencia mientras se sentaba en el banquillo del desayunador -. Dijo que necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros – dijo con fastidio y yo lo miré con burla.

- No te burles, todo esto es culpa tuya – le dije mientras alzaba los hombros con indiferencia y él bufaba con molestia -. Además deberías de estar agradecido – él me miro con desconcierto -. Te dio el día libre y él se encargara de la empresa ya veremos como se las arregla – dije mientras me reía ante la imagen de un Naruto halándose los pelos hasta quedarse calvo por la presión.

- Hmp – fue la única respuesta que dio Sasuke, yo rodee mis ojos con fastidio odiaba sus monosílabos.

- Un día de estos voy a regalarte un diccionario, a ver si así aprendes a decir algo mas que hmp – dije yo con fastidio mientras él sonreía de medio lado de forma sexy.

- Te aseguro que no te gustaría saber, las cosas que soy capaz de decir en diferentes situaciones – dijo en tono bajo y sensual, manteniendo su sexy sonrisa y yo enrojecía hasta las hebras de mi cabello iba a contestar pero el teléfono de la cocina sonó camine hacia a el para contestar.

- Hola – dije con tono tranquilo, mientras sentía la mirada de Sasuke en mi espalda.

_- Buenos días, disculpe hablo con Sakura Haruno – dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea la cual puede identificar que era de una mujer, un gesto de extrañes apareció en mi rostro._

- Si, ella habla – dije manteniendo mi postura.

_- Disculpe la molestia Srita. Haruno pero hablamos del Hospital General de Konoha – dijo la chica con profesionalismo, comencé a preocuparme._

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunté con preocupación sentí a Sasuke levantarse y caminar hacia a mí.

_- Necesita__mos saber si usted conoce a Sayuri Meiji – mi corazón se paró hacia mucho que no sabía de ella, como había deseado tener noticias suyas pero ella me pidió que no me comunicara mas con ella – Srita. Haruno – dijo la chica lo cual me sacó de mis pensamientos._

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – le pregunté con preocupación y desesperación.

_- Ella lleg__ó al hospital hace una hora, encontramos su nombre y teléfono entre sus pertenencias – dijo la chica. _

- Voy para allá – dije sin esperar contestación de su parte colgué el teléfono pero sentí un suave tacto en mi brazo, hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera completa gire mi cabeza y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos negros que me veían con preocupación y confusión -. ¿Podrías llevarme al hospital? – le pregunté con tono afligido mientras el daba un asentimiento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó él pero yo no tenía tiempo para darle explicaciones.

- Te lo explicaré luego por favor, llévame al hospital – le pedí nuevamente, no preguntó mas y camino hacia la puerta mientras yo iba a mi cuarto por mi bolso, salí rápidamente me lo encontré frente a la puerta esperándome, salimos para ir por su auto para ir al hospital.

- Al llegar ingrese casi corriendo y fui hacia la recepción pero alguien me intercepto lo miré.

- Tío – dije con voz agitada por la corrida, él me miró con preocupación por mi estado.

- Sakura ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó con preocupación.

- Sayuri está aquí – le dije con preocupación mientras mi angustia crecía, él me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Estas segura? – me preguntó también preocupado yo asentí.

- Me llamaron al departamento – no necesite decirle más.

- Ve a sala de espera – me dijo mientras se internaba en el hospital a todo esto no sabía lo que hacia ahí pero daba gracias al cielo que estuviera ahí, sentí a Sasuke acariciar mi brazo, lo miré, paso su brazo por mis hombros mientras me guiaba para que me sentara en una de las sillas que estaban en la sala de espera.

KAKASHI POV

Cuando vi a Sakura caminar de forma apresurada hacia la recepción pensé que algo le sucedía, por eso me acerque a ella, me reconoció pude ver mucha preocupación en sus ojos entonces le pregunté que era lo que hacia ahí, si se sentía mal pero su respuesta me dejó helado, Sayuri estaba ahí después de tanto tiempo, hacia años que no sabíamos de ella y ahora estaba en el hospital, le dije a Sakura que me esperara fui rápidamente a sala de urgencias a preguntar por ella esperaba que no fuera tan grave.

FIN DE KAKASHI POV

SASUKE POV

Fui al departamento de Sakura necesitaba encontrar una excusa para estar cerca de ella, esperaba y deseaba que ese bebé fuera mío, Sakura estaba provocando muchas cosas en mí, emociones que nunca antes había sentido, me provocaba protegerla, cuidarla y hacerle el amor, ¡Demonios! Sakura iba terminar por volverme loco, sobre todo cuando la vi con esos pantalones deportivos que le quedaban tan bien y con las curvas que había ganado con el embarazo, se veía demasiado deseable, le lleve unas cosas que Kakashi me había dicho que le harían bien también Itachi me lo había dicho, se las entregué y comenzamos a conversar pero el teléfono sonó, ella se encargo de contestarlo, me quedé mirando su cuerpo durante unos minutos hasta que escuche que estaba alterada o mas bien preocupada, me acerque a ella, parecía ser grave, después de que colgara me pidió que la llevara al hospital yo le pregunté la razón me dijo que me explicaría luego cuando llegamos ella se bajo del auto casi corriendo yo temía que se lastimara nos encontramos a Kakashi, le comentó algo y nos dejo ahí, entonces recordé que Itachi también trabajaba en ese mismo hospital, no quise decir nada trate de apoyar a Sakura en sea lo que estuviera sucediendo, la lleve hacia las sillas de la sala de espera, hasta que Kakashi regresara.

FIN DE SASUKE POV

SAKURA POV

Ya llevábamos casi tres horas de espera, no había querido llamar a nadie hasta no tener noticias de ella, pero mi tío tardaba demasiado y eso me preocupaba, pasaron otros quince minutos hasta que vi a mi tío caminar hacia nosotros pero no venía solo Itachi venía con él, el semblante de mi tío era serio y molesto, algo andaba mal.

- Tío – dije mientras me ponía de pie y avanzaba a ellos.

- Sakura – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa y su cálida voz, yo solo lo miré asentí con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Tío? – pregunté con temor, él me miró pero lo que vi en sus ojos me dejó helada, había furia y dolor nunca antes lo había visto así - ¿Sabes donde esta? – le pregunte con preocupación y él asintió - ¿Esta bien? – pregunte nuevamente pero esta vez no obtuve respuesta de su parte - -¿Tío? – pregunte con temor, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

- Tranquila Sakura – dijo Itachi tratando de que me controlara pero no podía ya que mi tío no me decía como estaba.

- Su estado es delicado pero estable – dijo mi tío pero su voz sonaba tensa y su semblante no era el mejor.

- ¿Puedo verla? – pregunté nuevamente.

- Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea que la veas – dijo Itachi y eso no daba buena espina, fruncí mi seño y les dije.

- Quiero verla – dije con dureza vi a Itachi y mi tío intercambiar una mirada de preocupación.

- Esta bien – dijo mi tío yo relaje mi semblante -. Pero que Sasuke venga contigo, porque puede que lo que veas no te guste – me dijo con seriedad pero percibí dolor en su voz yo asentí.

Nos guiaron a una de las salas, no me detuve a verificar en cual solo me interesaba llegar hasta donde ella estaba, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera pintada de color blanco, mi tío entró dejó la puerta abierta entramos y desee no haberlo hecho, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me quede de piedra ante lo que veía, Sayuri estaba conectada a un respirador, pero no era eso lo que me había paralizado.

Tenia su cabeza vendada apenas se le veía unos cabellos color cobrizo salir de ella, su rostro lleno de moretones y cortadas, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado tenía un moretón horrible, sus labios estaban partidos, había mordidas en su cuello, baje mi vista a sus brazos los cuales también tenían moretones y cortadas, mis piernas temblaron mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de mis ojos, quise dar un paso hacia ella pero no pude ya que amenace con caerme, mi tío y Sasuke me sostuvieron para que no me diera contra el suelo.

- Te dije que no era una buena idea que entraras – dijo mi tío con aprehensión, yo lo miré mientras lloraba.

- Dime… que… - no podía continuar tenía un nudo en la garganta pero él sabía lo que quería decir me miró en sus ojos había algo que no supe como identificar.

- Quisiera decirte que eso es todo – me dijo haciendo una pausa, es como si le costara decírmelo -. Pero no es así – dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la camilla.

- ¿Qué… fue… lo… que… le paso? – le pregunté con dificultad él me miro con duda y preocupación pero luego suspiro.

- Tiene golpes por todo el cuerpo – me dijo con tono serio pero escuche un tinte de rabia en su voz -. Su hombro sufrió una dislocación y un golpe en la cabeza, ese se lo dieron luego de… - se corto lo vi cerrar sus puños hasta volverse blancos.

- ¿De? – pregunté con temor tanto por su reacción como por su respuesta.

- De que intentaran violarla – dijo con frialdad, yo sollocé y me lleve las manos a la boca tratando de ocultar vanamente mis sollozos, Sasuke me dio la vuelta y me abrazo con ternura mientras sobaba mi espalda yo oculte mi cara en su cuello su olor me envolvió y su abrazo me hizo sentir protegida.

- ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho algo así? – preguntó Sasuke con seriedad mientras trataba de calmarme.

- No lograron atrapar al hombre que lo hizo – escuche decir a mi tío pero sabía que estaba tratando de controlarse -. Logró escaparse – dijo con rabia.

- ¿Cómo…? – me di la vuelta pero no logré terminar ya que mi tío me cortó nuevamente.

- Lo mejor será que vaya a casa y descanses – me dijo con tranquilidad, yo negué con mi cabeza.

- No, quiero quedarme – dije tratando de controlar las lágrimas pero fue en vano.

- No puedes quedarte Sakura – dijo mi tío mientras me miraba, no me había dado cuenta que Sasuke aún me tenía abrazada pero no me importó, me sentía cómoda entre sus brazos -. Además debes cuidarte, recuerda que estás embarazada y esto no te hace bien a ti, ni al bebé – yo suspire con cansancio sabía que no lo convencería. -. Si lo que te preocupa es que se quede sola, quédate tranquila – me dijo mientras miraba a Sayuri de una forma extraña -. Yo me quedaré con ella.

- Esta bien – le dije sabiendo que no lograría nada insistiendo en quedarme, miré por última vez a Sayuri y el corazón se me estrujo, Sasuke me tomo con delicadez y comenzó a guiarme hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Kakashi – dije yo cuando ya estábamos fuera de la habitación -. Por favor, cuídala no dejes que nada le pase – le dije casi con súplica, lo ví asentir.

- No te preocupes, Sasuke – dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke el cual lo miró esperando que hablara -. Llévatela y haz que descanse – le dijo con seriedad, Sasuke asintió y comenzamos hacia la salida del hospital.

FIN DE SAKURA POV

SASUKE POV

Nos fuimos del hospital, lleve a Sakura a su departamento para que descansara como Kakashi me lo había pedido, llegamos al departamento y la lleve a su habitación me había quedado algunas veces hasta tarde en su departamento junto al dobe de Naruto así que conocía muy bien ese departamento, la hice que se acostara en la cama para que descansara no quería que se sintiera mal, no le hacía bien a ella y tampoco al bebé.

Se recostó y yo lo hice a su lado, le di la vuelta suavemente y la sentí temblar levemente ante mi contacto, colocó su cabeza en mi pecho pero no se durmió, se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. Por alguna razón comencé a acariciar su cabello y le dije.

- Sakura, debes descansar, recuerda lo que dijo Kakashi – le dije yo con voz tranquila ella negó con su cabeza - ¿Quieres hablar?

- Sé que tienes preguntas – me dijo ella en un susurro, si tenia muchas pero no quería incomodarla.

- Si te sirve contármelo, estaré aquí para escucharte – le dije en voz baja y tranquila, ella suspiro.

- Sayuri y yo somos amigas desde antes de venir a vivir aquí, mi familia y la suya se conocían desde antes de que nosotras naciéramos, fuimos compañeras en el colegio y la Universidad – dijo haciendo una pausa – Sayuri… es la hermana menor de Sai – dijo con dolor y yo no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón y rabia, sabia todo lo que ese mal nacido le había hecho a Sakura y si lo tuviera frente a mí no dudaría en enseñarle a golpes que a las mujeres no se les debe levantar la mano -. Te preguntaras ¿Cómo es que ella siendo la hermana menor de Sai, fue mi compañera en la Universidad? – yo asentí y ella respondió -. Ella es una chica muy inteligente, le adelantaron los años porque su capacidad era para un chico de edad mas avanzada y no para una niña de 10 – dijo ella con un tinte de orgullo en la voz, lo cual me hizo sonreír -. Y yo 15 pero congeniamos mucho y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables, luego entramos a la Universidad y conocí a Sai que había estado estudiando en el extranjero, comenzamos a salir y ella me apoyo en todo, estuvo conmigo en todo momento, yo siempre la incitaba a salir con chicos ya que no me gustaba verla sola, quería que fuera feliz así como yo lo era con su hermano pero cuando se lo decía ella siempre me respondía "Solo espero que no te equivoques Sakura, tú no conoces a mi hermano" yo… nunca tomé en cuenta sus palabras – dijo haciendo una pausa cerrando sus ojos -. Luego Sai y yo nos casamos, antes de partir a la ceremonia ella me pregunto si estaba segura de lo que hacía, yo estaba tan cegada con Sai y sus demostraciones de amor que no me detuve a pensarlo y le dije que sí, ella solo suspiro con pesar y dijo "Solo espero que no cometas un error", me pareció extraño el hecho de que me dijera eso teniendo en cuenta de que si me arrepentía era su hermano al que dejaría plantado en el altar – dijo ella con tranquilidad pero sabía que estaba controlándose -. Sai y yo nos casamos, después de unos meses comenzaron los problemas, ella siempre estuvo conmigo, incluso recibió un par de golpes por mí – dijo con culpa y tristeza yo solo continuaba acariciando su cabello tratando de que se relajara -. Fue por ella que yo me divorcie de Sai, insistió hasta que me hizo ver que estaba mal y que lo que yo sentía por él no era amor, que el amor ya se había terminado pero después de eso me dijo que ya no me comunicara con ella, nunca supe porque, no había tenido noticias suyas hasta hoy y verla ahí, tirada en esa cama conectada a una máquina para poder respirar, llena de moretones y cortes, estaba irreconocible, por Dios – dijo ella con voz ahogada y yo la abrace con fuerza esperando poder transmitirle mi apoyo, Sakura siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte pero verla así me provocaba ternura y un dolor en el pecho que no podía describir -. Ella siempre fue una chica muy bella y alegre, era mucho mas popular que yo en la Universidad, saber todo lo que le sucedió… - dijo con voz ahogada por el llanto -. Siempre la considere como una hermana, solo quiero que ella esté bien – dijo entre sollozos, podía entenderla aunque yo nunca hubiera tenido ese tipo de sentimientos, entre las mujeres es diferente además de que las hormonas del embarazo también hacen su parte.

- Y lo estará – le dije tratando de hacer que se calmara -. Tiene a Kakashi e Itachi como médicos, estará bien solo necesita recuperarse – le dije con tranquilidad esperando que creyera en mis palabras, la sentí relajarse y sus sollozos disminuyeron -. Ahora descansa, lo necesitan – dije ella asintió adormilada y poco a poco se quedo dormida mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, al poco rato yo también me quede dormido.

Continuara…

¿Quejas? ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Denle al botoncito de abajo nos vemos luego bye.


	8. Sentimientos y Angustia

**Hola, lamento la tardanza con esta historia pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes y no había podido actualizar, deseo que la espera haya valido la pena y les guste el capitulo.**

**Les doy las gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi historia, por dejar sus hermoso RR, también por agregarme a alertas y favoritos mil gracias, cuidense mucho disfruten de la conti nos leemos pronto bye.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_"Inne"_

_"Sakura"  
_

**CAPITULO 7**

Me desperté un poco desorientada, sentí un peso en mi cintura, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Sasuke, no recordaba como es que habíamos llegado a este punto pero no me quejaba estar entre sus brazos no solo me sentía cómodo sino también me hacia sentirme segura.

Levanté la vista, él aún seguía dormido, su respiración acompasada, su rostro relajado; lo hacía lucir hermoso, Sasuke indudablemente es un hombre atractivo pero su rostro nunca muestra otra emoción que no sea indiferencia así que ver su rostro tranquilo era todo un espectáculo.

Alcé mi mano izquierda para acariciar su rostro levemente con las yemas de mis dedos, se removió ligeramente ante mi roce y me atrajo hacia él haciendo más presión al brazo que me sostenía por la cintura, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral, giré mi cabeza para poder ver el reloj que estaba sobre de la mesita de noche eran las 8:00 a.m. hora en que suponía deberíamos estar en la empresa, intente sacarme el brazo de Sasuke para poder levantarme pero solo logré que reforzará su agarre en mi cintura, eso hizo que colocara mi cabeza contra su pecho nuevamente, su olor entró por mis fosas nasales embriagándome por completo; pino y roble, así olía logró trastornar mis sentidos, cerré mis ojos un instante en el que me permití llenarme de su olor tan peculiar, lo sentí moverse nuevamente al parecer estaba por despertarse.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, elevé mi cabeza de su pecho para poder verlo y me encontré con un par de ojos negros que me observaban con atención, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza hacia mucho que nadie despertaba a mi lado, no estaba acostumbrada y eso teniendo en cuenta de que no era cualquier hombre sino Sasuke, aumentaba la incomodidad de la situación.

- Buenos días – dijo él con su tono de voz indiferente pero con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Buenos días – dije librándome de su brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cintura me levanté de la cama y me senté en la orilla dando la espalda a Sasuke, un fuerte mareo me atacó en ese momento cerré los ojos esperando que pasara pero por desgracia no sucedió lejos de eso comencé a sentir nauseas, lo que me hizo levantarme rápidamente e ir corriendo al baño.

Las nauseas por desgracia se habían vuelto mas fuertes en la última semana de pronto sentí que alguien sujetaba mi cabello y acariciaba suavemente mi espalda. Cuando terminé de vaciar mi estómago, hale la cadena del baño me erguí encontrándome con Sasuke que me miraba con preocupación, le sonreí débilmente, me ayudo a ponerme de pie e ir hacia el lava manos para enjuagarme y lavarme los dientes, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Al terminar me ayudó a llegar a la cama ya que todavía me sentía mareada.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó con indiferencia pero aún así escuche un tinte de preocupación en él, casi imperceptible.

- Si, no… - dije con voz pausada ya que me sentía desorientada debido al mareo -. Es algo normal, solo que las náuseas han aumentado y se han hecho más fuertes en estos últimos días – expliqué tratando de sonar normal pero la voz me traicionaba ya que se escuchaba débil.

- Pues, no te escuchas muy bien Sakura – dijo contradiciendo mi explicación, él ¿Cómo sabía que este era mi aspecto? No podía saberlo ya que no vivía conmigo por lo tanto no sabía mi aspecto en las mañanas.

"_Pero ya quisieras tenerlo todas las noches – dijo mi inner haciendo su aparición, suprimí un gesto de fastidio."_

"_Tú siempre te apareces, en los momentos mas inoportunos – le dije con fastidio."_

"_Oh vamos! – dijo ignorando mi comentario -. Dime que no quisieras tener a Sasuke-kun con nosotras todas las noches, estar entre sus brazos – dijo con ojos de borrego a medio morir"_

"_¿Desde cuando es Sasuke-kun__? – le pregunté alzando una ceja -. Y creo que no preciso decirte o más bien recordarte que no necesito a un hombre a mi lado, estoy bien sola – dije con suficiencia."_

"_No creo que pensarás eso hace un rato cuando te le quedaste viendo como boba – touché ella tenía una mirada y sonrisa burlona, lo que me hizo enojar."_

"_Ya cállate – dije con molestia, más conmigo que con ella, que al caso venía siendo lo mismo."_

"_Además tendremos un hijo suyo ¿te imaginas? – expresó mi inner con corazoncitos en los ojos y cara de bobalicona."_

"_Eso no es seguro, así que no te hagas ilusiones – señalé con maldad __y una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que mi inner se desinflaba debido a mis palabras pero la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mi gozo personal"_

- Sakura – dijo Sasuke llamando mi atención, parpadee un par de veces y luego lo miré parecía ¿divertido? Quizá debido a mi distracción, lo miré nuevamente pero esta vez con extrañeza, él pareció leerme la mente -. Es divertido verte hacer gestos cuando estás distraída pareciera que tuvieras una batalla mental – expresó con gracia, la verdad es que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, claro que yo no iba a admitirlo y darle la razón primero me tiraba de un puente, entonces recordé.

- Pensaba en Sayuri – dije con tristeza, recordarla en esa cama de hospital con vendajes, heridas por todo el cuerpo además de necesitar una máquina para poder respirar, me dolía y mucho, sentí mis ojos arder luego a Sasuke abrazándome con ternura, algo que me sorprendió pero se lo agradecí, suprimí mis ganas de llorar. -. Gracias – le dije en un murmullo.

- No tienes que darlas – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, esa simple caricia logró tranquilizarme pero recordé que uno de los dos tenía que ir a la oficina.

- Sasuke – expresé llamando su atención.

- Hmp – contestó.

- Creo que debes ir a tu casa a cambiarte e ir a la empresa – manifesté con tranquilidad me separé de él para observarlo, sin duda alguna Sasuke era un hombre atractivo no cabía la menor duda, tenía el atractivo de los Uchiha.

- Iré a cambiarme a mi departamento – dijo haciendo una pausa -. Pero no iré a trabajar, no voy a dejarte sola – señaló con firmeza y conociéndolo sabía que hablaba en serio, yo suspiré frustrada y dije.

- Sasuke, no podemos faltar al trabajo – dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, él me miró y elevó una de sus cejas como diciendo ¿quieres apostar?, solté otro suspiro -. Uno de los dos tiene que ir y yo tengo terminantemente prohibido poner un pie en mi propia oficina, así que tienes que ir tú – dije haciendo una pausa -. Además no le puedes dejar todo el trabajo a Naruto – manifestando mi punto de vista.

- Que el dobe se las arregle como pueda – comentó con indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia a lo que le había dicho iba a replicarle pero pareció leerme el pensamiento porque se me adelanto diciendo -. No importa lo que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión – finalizó sin lugar a réplica.

- Iré hospital y a ti no te gustan los hospitales – contradije jugando mi última carta, él me miro con burla.

- Ayer estuve en uno ¿recuerdas? – señaló con ironía y una sonrisa de medio lado, sonrisa que yo detestaba pero en ese momento lo hacía ver sexy, ¡Demonios! Su cercanía me estaba afectando y me estaba sintiendo estúpida.

- Sasuke… - comencé a decir pero no pude continuar ya que el teléfono sonó, me levanté de la cama para tomarlo -. Hola – contesté.

_- Sakura-chan – dijo la voz alegre de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea, pero había algo extraño en el tono de su voz._

- Naruto ¿sucede algo? – pregunté con normalidad mientras sentía la mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi espalda.

_- He estado llamando a Sasuke-teme al celular y no me contesta – dijo mi hermano con molestia, me dí la vuelta para ver a Sasuke, tape el auricular y le dije._

- Naruto dice que ha estado llamándote al celular – él sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo revisó.

- No tiene carga – dijo con indiferencia, quité la mano del auricular para decirle a Naruto.

- Él está aquí conmigo Naruto, su celular se descargó por eso no pudo contestar a tus llamadas – le expliqué - ¿Es algo importante lo que necesitas decirle? – pregunté con curiosidad.

_- No es nada de importancia Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto -. Solo quería saber como estaban – aclaró mi hermano pero esta vez percibí algo extraño en el tono de su voz._

- Naruto – advertí con seriedad en mi tono de voz, sabía que algo me ocultaba -. Dime la verdad – exigí lo escuche suspirar con derrota.

_- Kakashi… llamó hace quince minutos __– explicó tratando de que su voz sonara normal pero fallaba en su cometido ya que se escuchaba preocupado y también triste, sentí mi corazón acelerarse, lleve una mano a mi pecho tratando de calmar los latidos._

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté rápidamente con preocupación, Sasuke se acercó a mí e intentó quitarme el teléfono pero yo no se lo permití -. Naruto – dije con temor esperando lo peor, Sasuke me tomó con firmeza por la cintura y me obligó a sentarme en la orilla de la cama, él hizo lo mismo yo aún esperaba la respuesta de Naruto.

_- Sakura-chan, cálmate – dijo mi hermano con preocupación -. Kakashi solo me hablo para… - dejó la frase en el aire lo que aumentaba mi preocupación sentía mis ojos arder__, temía que algo le hubiera sucedido a mi mejor amiga._

- Te habló ¿para que Naruto? – pregunté tratando de mantener la calma pero Naruto no me lo estaba poniendo fácil.

_- Solo quería que supiéramos… lo de… lo de Sayuri – dijo con voz entrecortada, Naruto la quería mucho de hecho; él había estado enamorado de ella, de mi mejor amiga, ella fue su primer amor pero desgraciadamente Sayuri nunca se dio cuenta de lo que mi hermano sentía por ella, siempre lo vio __como un amigo nada más, yo secretamente deseaba que se fijara en Naruto pero mi deseo no se cumplió, luego pasó lo de Sai, Naruto encontró a Hinata y se enamoró de nuevo, no es que ella no me agrade pero me hubiera gustado que Sayuri y él terminaran juntos._

- Yo… - no encontraba las palabras.

_- Lo sé, Sakura-chan – dijo con tono comprensivo -. No querías preocuparnos – explicó mientras soltaba un suspiro._

- ¿Quién mas lo sabe? – pregunté con mas calma.

_- Mamá y papá – expresó mi hermano con tranquilidad._

- ¿Kakashi no te dijo nada más? – quería saber si algo más había pasado.

_- No, no dijo nada más – manifestó con confusión, lo cual me hizo pensar que mi tío no le había dicho el estado de Sayuri - ¿Por qué? – preguntó mi hermano._

- No… por nada – dije con tranquilidad, no quería ser yo quién le dijera el estado de mi amiga.

_- ¿Irás al hospital? – preguntó con curiosidad pero también escuche un poco de ansiedad en el tono de su voz._

- Si, dentro de un rato – respondí con algo de duda ante su pregunta, miré el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche que marcaba las 9:30 a.m. a todo esto no recordaba que no me encontraba sola en el departamento, me había olvidado de momentáneamente de Sasuke eso fue hasta que lo sentí tomar mi mano y acariciarla con su pulgar haciendo círculos con su pulgar, lo cual sorpresivamente logró relajarme.

_- ¿El teme te acompañará? – preguntó mi hermano con curiosidad._

- Si, dice que no irá a trabajar y que te las arregles solo – respondí mientras sonreía, miré a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo y tenía dibuja una sexy sonrisa debido a lo que acababa de decirle a Naruto.

_- ¡Maldito teme! – exclamó mi hermano haciendo su berrinche podía apostar a que estaba haciendo un puchero, lo que me hizo soltar una risa baja -. No te burles Sakura-chan – manifestó indignado__, lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada._

- Tómalo como una pequeña venganza, por todas la veces en las que ha hecho tu trabajo – señalé con tranquilidad, observe a Sasuke nuevamente estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa carente de burla o sensualidad, esta era una sonrisa sincera, la cual muy pocas veces había visto, luego negó con la cabeza.

_- Esta bien, Sakura-chan – manifestó mi hermano con derrota -. Nos vemos mas tarde – lo cual me extraño._

- ¿Vendrás al departamento? – pregunté confusa.

_- No – contestó mientras reía -. Iré al hospital, así que nos vemos allá._

- ¿Le dirás a Hinata que te acompañe? – pregunté con curiosidad.

_- No – respondió cortante, cosa que me sorprendió._

- Naruto…- comencé a decir pero él me cortó.

_- Discúlpame Sakura-chan __– murmuro arrepentido -. Se lo diré… - musito con duda -. Pero no ahora. – yo sabía que no sería fácil para él, esta situación sobre todo cuando vea el estado de Sayuri, aunque Hinata también merecía saber la verdad y lo que mi mejor amiga significó para Naruto, pero es mi hermano y lo apoyaría en lo que él decidiera._

- Está bien – expresé comprensiva, sabía que mi aprobación lo aliviaba -. Nos vemos luego – corté la llamada, Sasuke me observaba con atención -. Supongo que irás conmigo al hospital – se suponía era una pregunta pero fue una afirmación, él asintió de forma afirmativa.

- Lo haré, pero primero debo ir a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa – dijo yo asentí.

- Ve, yo también debo cambiarme, te esperaré aquí – él me miró con desconfianza, lo que hizo que rodara mis ojos con fastidio -. No iré a ningún lugar Sasuke, ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta – mascullé con molestia, mientras me levantaba de la cama, él hizo lo mismo.

- Regresaré rápido – mientras fijaba sus ojos en los míos con intensidad y se acercaba para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, que hizo que sintiera un millar de mariposas en el estómago, solo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra, lo vi salir de la habitación dejándome sola.

Pasado unos minutos, decidí ir al baño y darme una ducha con agua caliente para luego cambiarme.

SASUKE POV

Nunca en mi vida había dormido tan cómodo, ni tan pleno tener a Sakura entre mis brazos durmiendo plácidamente esa era una sensación sin igual, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, su respiración en mi cuello era algo inexplicable.

Sentí sus dedos en mi rostro en una caricia delicada, ella creyó que estaba dormido pero hacía unos minutos que había despertado más no quería abrir los ojos, su roce hizo que deseara sentirla mas cerca así que reforcé el agarre del brazo que había posado en su cintura.

Intentó deshacerse de mi brazo pero yo no se lo permití, dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en mi pecho permitiéndome sentir la calidez a través de su respiración, aún a través de la ropa, pero no podía fingir dormir más tiempo aunque era algo que deseaba solo por sentirla así.

Abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con otro par de color verde jade, habría levantado su cabeza de mi pecho y me miraba con vergüenza combinado con timidez, lo cual me hacia gracia. ¿Quién imaginaria a una Sakura tímida y llena de vergüenza? Yo nunca lo imaginé, siempre era todo lo opuesto, segura y firme, en algunas ocasiones indiferente, tenía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas; le dí los buenos días ella me respondió y se liberó de mi abrazo, lo que me provocó un vacío inexplicable.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, yo la miraba atento me daba la espalda pero podía sentir que algo le pasaba, de repente la vi correr hacia el baño, me puse de pie rápidamente de la cama y fui tras ella, cuando estaba cerca logré escuchar que vomitaba, la puerta estaba abierta así que me tomé la libertad de entrar, la encontré hincada con la cara pegada al retrete, caminé unos pasos más y me arrodille junto a ella; recogí su cabello con una mano y con la otra acaricie su espalda.

Cuando terminó, la ayudé a ponerse de pie para que pudiera asearse, después la ayude a llegar a la cama, sabía que era algo normal debido al embarazo, ella me lo había dicho pero aún así me preocupa su estado, había tomado la decisión de no dejarla sola, se lo hice saber pero ella como siempre se negó, Sakura era una mujer independiente no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie aún así la necesitara, en eso ella y yo éramos muy parecidos, solo que yo lo hacía por orgullo, como excusa colocó a Naruto, como si eso me hiciera cambiar de opinión, fue todo lo contrario que se las arreglara solo ya me debía muchas por sus escapadas con la chica Hyuuga; esa era mi pequeña venganza.

Sakura no pudo continuar replicando ya que el teléfono sonó, ella contestó y era el dobe de Naruto, entonces Sakura me dijo que había estado llamándome al celular, decidí verificar saqué el celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me di cuenta de que no tenía carga, se lo hice saber a Sakura para que se lo dijera.

Sakura continuo hablando con el dobe, mientras yo me dedicaba a observarla, en verdad es una mujer hermosa, no me cansaré de repetirlo, todavía después de levantarse, con el cabello desordenado y sin maquillaje, solo la hacía lucir natural, salí de mis pensamientos cuando ella poso una de sus manos en su pecho y su rostro se torno pálido me apresure a llegar hasta ella en un par de zancadas y traté de quitarle el teléfono pero no me lo permitió así que me conformé con obligarla a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, la tomé de la mano de forma delicada y la acaricie con mi pulgar tratando de tranquilizarla, por lo que alcancé a escuchar ya todos sabía lo que le sucedió a la amiga de Sakura.

Yo seguí preguntándome ¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así? Sakura terminó de hablar con Naruto y quedamos en que la recogería para ir al hospital, yo tenía que ir al departamento a mudarme de ropa y asearme, ella haría lo mismo, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla aunque en verdad deseaba besar sus rosados labios pero me contuve, salí del departamento para ir por buscar mi auto e ir a mi casa y luego pasar por Sakura.

FIN DE SASUKE POV

SAKURA POV

Después de que Sasuke se fuera, fui al baño para tomar una ducha rápida con agua caliente, lave mi cabello con mi shampoo que tenía olor a flores de cerezo, estuve unos minutos más, tomé mi bata de baño y salí directo hacia el closet para escoger la ropa que me pondría, tome ropa interior de una de las gavetas, luego unos vaqueros de color azul no muy ajustados pero que aún así marcaban mi figura, aunque solo tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo, no quería sofocar a mi bebé, tomé una camiseta cuello redondo manga corta color gris y una chaqueta de cuero color café, escogí unas zapatillas color café, luego fui hacia el pequeño tocador que había en mi habitación, me maquille de forma suave, un poco de base, sombra color gris en los párpados, máscara para pestañas y brillo labial.

Cepille mi cabello, lo dejé suelto para que se secara, me miré en el espejo pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de mi departamento, tomé mi bolso verificando que no faltara nada, salí directamente hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Sasuke, al cual por primera vez estaba vestido de forma informal; sonará extraño pero a pesar de tener años de conocerlo siempre lo he visto con traje de sastre en su faceta de ejecutivo, nunca lo había visto de otra manera.

Llevaba un vaquero color negro, que se ajustaba a sus piernas y trasero, junto con un cinturón ancho, una camisa tipo polo color verde limón que acentuaba el blanco de su piel y se apegaba a sus brazos y torso, sobre eso una cazadora color negro, zapatos negros con su cabello desordenado, en verdad de veía sexy mas con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me hizo sentir bobalicona.

- Nos vamos – logré articular con tranquilidad luego de salir de mi ensoñación, él solo asintió y salimos rumbo a su auto, abrió la puerta del pasajero para que subiera y luego hacerlo él.

Llegamos al hospital, por suerte Itachi estaba en recepción.

Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, físicamente son parecidos, ojos negros, cabello igualmente negro pero a diferencia de Sasuke el lo llevaba largo y atado en una coleta, facciones elegantes y varoniles, labios carnosos y nariz respingada, piel blanca como la porcelana, cuerpo atlético, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir color café que se ajustaba a sus piernas y marcaba muy bien su trasero, un cinturón y zapatos color café, una camisa de vestir color blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo marcado sus abdominales y brazos trabajados, llevaba los dos primeros botones sueltos, brindándole una apariencia sexy y despreocupada, sobre esto su bata blanca de médico, caminamos hacia a él para preguntarle.

- Itachi – dije llamando su atención, nos miró y sus ojos demostraron sorpresa al ver a Sasuke nuevamente en el hospital.

- Sakura – musitó con tranquilidad mientras me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla – Sasuke – dijo mientras que Sasuke solo lo saludaba con un asentimiento.

- Itachi ¿Cómo está Sayuri? – pregunté con temor y preocupación, él me miró.

- Su estado sigue siendo el mismo, delicado pero estable aunque aún no ha despertado, esperamos lo haga en los próximos días – expresó con profesionalismo pero me preocupó el hecho de que dijera que aún no despertaba.

- ¿Puedo verla? - pregunté con duda ya que no sabía si me dejarían entrar a verla por mi reacción el día anterior, Itachi soltó un suspiro.

- Si puedes verla, pero no por mucho tiempo – dijo haciendo una pausa -. Además, no sé si Kakashi te dejará entrar.

- ¿Mi tío todavía está aquí? – pregunté con asombro, Itachi asintió.

- De hecho, no se ha despegado de ella ni un momento – contestó mientras sonreía, pero su sonrisa era extraña, no sé porque pero algo me ocultaban, giré mi cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, pero él solo encogió de hombros al parecer tampoco sabía nada.

- ¿No han tenido noticias del hombre que la atacó? – preguntó Sasuke lo cual me sorprendió porque no creí que le interesara pero no lo demostré.

- No, hasta que ella despierte mientras la policía no puede hacer nada – contestó Itachi con pesar por mi amiga, esa era otra diferencia entre ellos -. Vengan los llevaré a la habitación – nos dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, nosotros lo imitamos llegamos al misma habitación solo que esta vez estaba conciente de lo que encontraría.

Itachi abrió la puerta entrando primero y dejándonos un espacio para que Sasuke y yo pasáramos, cerramos la puerta; frente a nosotros estaba Sayuri en el mismo estado que el día anterior, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado de la habitación encontrándome con mi tío, estaba mirando por la ventana, llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer tenía la mirada fija en algún punto pero parecía perdida, me acerqué a él y toqué su brazo.

- Tío – dije en voz baja llamando su atención.

- El pareció salir de su trance dejó de ver por la ventana para posar sus ojos en mí, estaban rojos y algo hinchados, me imagine que era a causa del desvelo.

- Sakura – musitó con voz aterciopelada esa que siempre me transmitía paz en el peor momento - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando – manifestó con tranquilidad.

- Eres tú, el que debería descansar tío – contesté manteniendo la voz baja pero tenía mi seño fruncido él sonrió.

- Estoy acostumbrado a esto Sakura – musitó nuevamente -. Esto no me afecta – al decir eso poso su vista nuevamente en la ventana, pero algo me decía que mentía.

- Tío – murmuré llamando su atención.

- Umm – contestó era típico en él esa expresión, evité rodar los ojos.

- ¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo? – pregunté mientras me giraba y miraba a mi amiga.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó con tranquilidad evadiendo mi pregunta.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú – dije mientras desviaba la vista para posarla nuevamente en él.

- Sakura… - empezó a decir pero no pudo continuar ya que un sonido nos distrajo.

Observe a Itachi caminar con rapidez hacia Sayuri.

- Kakashi – gritó, mi tío llegó donde estaba mi amiga en un par de zancadas, la maquina que monitoreaba su corazón, al parecer algo esta mal.

- Dios! – escuche musitar a mi tío con algo parecido a la angustia lo cual comenzó a preocuparme, Itachi presionó el botón que estaba en la cabecera de la cama para pedir apoyo médico, yo estaba asustada algo malo le pasaba a mi amiga, me maldecía por no haber estudiado medicina.

- Tío – exclame con preocupación - ¿Qué sucede?

- Sasuke, sácala – señaló mi tío con seriedad, mientras posaba las manos en el pecho de Sayuri, pero yo no quería irme hasta saber que pasaba.

- Tío – grité esperando que me dijera algo.

- Sasuke, llévatela – dijo Itachi mientras continuaban atendiendo a Sayuri, Sasuke me tomó por la cintura para sacarme de la habitación, antes de salir un grupo de enfermeras entró con una carretilla donde llevaban otros instrumentos que no alcancé a identificar, Sasuke me sacó de ahí, estaba en shock no había notado que las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr hasta que Sasuke paso sus dedos por mis mejillas limpiándolas.

- Sakura-chan – dijo una voz detrás de Sasuke, él se hizo a un lado.

- Naruto – dije lanzándome a sus brazos dejando brotar mis lágrimas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó preocupado, Sasuke le explico que nos habían sacado de la habitación porque Sayuri se había puesto mal, mi angustia y preocupación crecía al no tener noticias, ni Itachi, ni Kakashi habían salido a decirnos nada.

Al cabo de media hora, mi tío salió estaba pálido.

- Tío ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Naruto con ansiedad y preocupación.

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos:**

MySweetWolff; Queen-of-sahdow; Tathiz-Haruno28; MGGSS; kyo nakamura; Hatoko Nara; Hitorijime; safaronox; Mio-chan kiryuu; setsuna17; anko5986; sakuritax-genitax; nadeshiko-uchiha; Pamys-Chan; vampirekniht-prix; .us00; LunaTsuk-Sama; Shad0wEmerald; lobita-uchiha; Danii-Uchiha; MinakoUchiha; Awase Kagami Ayumi; kirita uchiha; melilove; Strikis; yaan; Uchiha Fans; Adi-chan Hyuga; LuuLuu; RosaPnk; Pelirosa; edniiitahhh; Magy-Souh; hikari cullen; alicia; Sammy-nekko; mitsuki96; M-Manakel-K; Akatsukihime; honey04; Tsuki Akuma; acosta; piki; Miisaki-chan; AngylovesSasuke.


	9. Sentimientos y Angustia II

**Hola me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes hace mucho que no me pasaba por el foro para actualizar este fic pero he estado actualizando mis otras historias, las cuales por cierto les invito a leer si les interesan pueden pasarse por mi perfil y curiosear talvez les guste alguna y si desean adaptar alguna de esas historias a sus personajes favoritos solo me avisan, yo con gusto les doy mi permiso solo nos ponemos de acuerdo. Bien dejando de lado ese hecho, mis disculpas nuevamente por la tardanza pero deseo que su espera haya valido la pena y el capitulo sea de su entero agrado.**

**Le doy las gracias a todos/as, los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta mis otras historias mil gracias es por ustedes que yo escribo, a los que dejan sus hermosos reviews dando su opinión y apoyándome, también los que me agregan a alertas y sus favoritos mil gracias, sin más los dejo para que disfruten del capítulo y me disculpo de antemano por no hacerlos mas largos pero a veces no me gusta escribir todas mi ideas juntas, bueno sin mas los dejo cuidense y nos leemos pronto bye.  
**

**CAPITULO 8**

Mi tío estaba pálido.

- Tío – musité con temor, su mirada estaba perdida, sacudió levemente su cabeza y nos miró.

- Sufrió un infarto – expresó con profesionalismo pero escuché un tinte de angustia en su voz -. Logramos estabilizarla pero ya no recibirá visitas hasta que despierte – finalizó yo también estaba preocupada pero el saber que ya estaba mejor me aliviaba un poco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará inconsciente? – pregunté con angustia.

- No lo sé, Sakura pero será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar – manifestó con tranquilidad iba a replicarle cuando él se me adelantó -. Te avisaré si hay algún cambio – finalizó yo suspiré y asentí, no podía ver a mi amiga hasta que despertara, algo que hasta mi tío desconocía Sasuke me tomó suavemente por los hombros para guiarme hacia la salida Naruto nos acompañaba, lo miré de reojo se veía bastante distraído y afligido.

Me preguntaba si se lo diría a Hinata sé que la ama pero comienzo a dudar de eso en muy pocas ocasiones lo había visto así de preocupado solo era cuando las personas le importaban y sin duda Sayuri era una de ellas, me preocupaba que los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia ella no hayan desaparecido ya que generaría un conflicto y cualquiera de los tres saldría lastimado, esperaba que no mis suposiciones no fueran ciertas.

Naruto había estacionado el auto a la orilla de la calle cerca del hospital por el contrario Sasuke lo hizo en estacionamiento del hospital.

- Sasuke – musité llamando su atención, me miró esperando que continuara -. Me quedaré con Naruto mientras vas por el auto – manifesté, él asintió y nos dejó solos, Naruto parecía distraído -. Naruto – expresé llamando su atención, solo entonces pareció salir de su trance.

- ¿Dónde está el teme? – preguntó mirando hacia todos lados buscando a Sasuke.

- Fue por el auto – contesté con simpleza, él me miró confundido -. Estabas tan distraído que no te diste cuenta de cuando se fue Sasuke y mucho menos cuando llegamos aquí – señalé pacífica.

- Yo… lo siento Sakura-chan – manifestó disculpándose, yo suspiré.

- Naruto… tú… ¿todavía sientes algo por Sayuri? – pregunté dudosa de su reacción, me miró con sorpresa y nerviosismo, esa reacción no me gustaba.

- Yo… no sé porque preguntas eso Sakura-chan – expresó evadiendo mi pregunta, fruncí el seño ante eso.

- Naruto – advertí - No evadas mi pregunta – indiqué, me miró y luego suspiró.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – preguntó calmo, no me gustó su tono de voz algo me decía que no me gustaría lo que escucharía pero aún así asentí, mi curiosidad puedo mas que mi miedo, él me miró para luego contestar – Te mentiría si te digo que no he sentido nada además de preocupación y angustia – explicó mientras hacia una pausa – El solo hecho de saber que está cerca ha provocado en mi muchas emociones y sentimientos que creía dormidos o que había olvidado, no lo sé… pero… algo despertó en mí y hasta que no logré verla no sabré que es – finalizó me miró y luego sonrió pero esta vez su sonrisa no era la de siempre, alegre sino más bien triste en sus hermosos ojos azules había confusión, tristeza, amor habían muchas emociones era un mar de confusión que no podía entender.

- ¿Y Hinata? – pregunté recordándole a una de mis amigas si es cierto no era la mejor pero si era mi amiga y no me gustaría que sufriera no se lo merecía - ¿Qué pasará si la respuesta que buscas termina dañándola? – pregunté nuevamente, mi hermano desvió la mirada y la poso en el cielo para luego exhalar profundamente, yo esperaba por su respuesta.

- En verdad… no lo sé Sakura-chan – contestó con quietud – Hinata-chan es una gran mujer y mi segundo amor sin duda alguna pero… - pauso un momento – Lo que sentí por Sayuri era muy fuerte y tú lo sabes fueron años amándola, esperando que mi amor fuera correspondido, por desgracia… eso nunca pasó – finalizó en un susurro en el cual logré escuchar tristeza, yo tomé su mano para apretarla con fuerza demostrándole mi apoyo, él me miró y me regaló una media sonrisa.

- Naruto, sabes que no fue culpa suya – musité con suavidad.

- Lo sé Sakura-chan, aunque no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de diferente manera – respondió él calmo aunque sabía que estaba triste.

- A mí también – murmuré entonces mi hermano me haló hacia él para abrazarme con cariño mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi coronilla que me hizo sonreír, a los minutos Sasuke llegó en su auto, me despedí de Naruto y le pedí que tratara de no mostrarse distraído para no levantar sospechas en Hinata, no quería adelantarse y cometer un error hasta estar seguro de lo que sentía, así que por el momento era mejor que no provocara ideas erróneas en Hinata.

Subí al auto de Sasuke para dirigirnos a mi departamento el viaje se había tornado silencioso hasta que él habló.

- Tú amiga es muy importante para Naruto ¿verdad? – preguntó Sasuke, giré mi cuello con rapidez debido a la sorpresa por su pregunta.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer eso? – pregunté con calma aunque me extrañaba el hecho de que no supiera nada de Sayuri supuse que Naruto le había contado son amigos desde la Universidad.

- Su estado de ánimo, Naruto no es de lo que se preocupa o hablan con seriedad y su actitud el día de hoy me comprobó que tú amiga es muy importante para él – afirmó Sasuke con su tono de indiferencia.

- Creí que él te lo había contado… - murmuré con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó nuevamente su tono era indiferente pero sabía que sentía curiosidad.

- Sayuri fue el primer amor de Naruto – solté sabía que no me correspondía decírselo pero de alguna manera Sasuke había logrado ganarse mi confianza, él me miró con sorpresa por mi respuesta – Naruto no te lo dijo ¿verdad? – pregunté.

- No, siempre pensé que Hinata había sido su primer amor por eso nunca lo cuestioné y el tampoco mencionó nada – señaló yo asentí.

- Supongo que no quería recordar – musité mientras miraba por la ventana, Sasuke se detuvo porque el semáforo estaba en rojo.

- Me imagino que tú amiga lo hizo sufrir – manifestó con indiferencia, yo sonreí con tristeza.

- De hecho ella nunca se enteró de lo que Naruto sentía por ella – expresé serena, él giro su cabeza para verme, yo solo miré através del reflejo que proyectaba la ventana sus ojos expresaban incredulidad, yo sonreí – Aunque no lo creas fue así y Naruto no quiso decirle nada, siempre dijo que prefería tenerla como amiga que perderla – manifesté.

- Típico en Naruto – indicó con una media sonrisa – Pero… tal parece que no la ha olvidado por completo – aseguró el semáforo cambió a verde Sasuke aceleró encaminándonos hacia el departamento, yo suspiré al darme cuenta de que tenía razón en esa última frase.

- Tal parece que no, él está confundido – expresé.

- Si está confundido es porque lo que creía olvidado aún sigue ahí Sakura – explicó él, eso me asombró como es posible hablar de algo que nunca se ha sentido, por Naruto siempre supe que Sasuke nunca se ha enamorado y también por la propia boca del mismo Sasuke, me giré y lo miré de manera extraña – No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón – se excusó, entrecerré mis ojos con desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar de algo por lo que tú no has pasado? – pregunté curiosa.

- No es de mí de quién hablamos Sakura – respondió evadiendo mi pregunta, algo ocultaba pero lo dejé así luego me enteraría, tengo una obsesión con respecto a esas cosas y siempre me las arreglo para descubrirlas.

- Puede que tengas razón – expresé de forma ambigua – Solo que no me gustaría que Hinata saliera lastimada – manifesté con preocupación.

- Eso todavía no lo sabes Sakura, puede que solo sea algo pasajero y que Naruto se sienta confundido debido a la sorpresa – indicó restándole importancia, quisiera que fuera así pero esta segura de que no.

- Me gustaría pensar que es así – musité.

- Tú solo déjalo estar, al final sabrás si tenías razón o no – indicó indiferente, yo solté un suspiro.

- Solo te pido que no le digas nada a Naruto – pedí con sinceridad – No me correspondía a mí decírtelo por eso te pido que no le digas nada.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré – expresó con seriedad.

Al llegar al departamento me acompaño miré mi reloj de muñeca marcaba las cuatro de la tarde me sentía cansada y con mucho sueño, otro de los efectos del embarazo, de pronto sonó mi teléfono celular y lo contesté sin pararme a chequear el número.

- Hola – contesté pacífica.

- Sakura – exclamó una voz alegre al otro lado de la línea, voz que yo reconocí al instante.

- Ino ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- Estoy planeando una noche de chicas ¿puedes? – preguntó yo sonreí en verdad necesitaba distraerme un rato.

- Claro – contesté - ¿Dónde? – pregunté.

- En mi casa, esta noche – respondió ella con entusiasmo.

- Esta bien, solo dime la hora y estaré ahí – expresé un poco emocionada, Ino siempre lograba levantarme el ánimo.

- A las ocho – contestó.

- Ahí estaré, hasta luego – indiqué y colgué, Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de doble plaza ubicado en la sala, me miraba con atención.

- ¿Era Ino? – preguntó yo asentí mientras me disponía a sentarme en el otro sillón.

- Si, está organizando una noche de chicas y me invitó a su casa – respondí con simpleza.

- Yo debo irme, tengo unos proyectos que he dejado varados – manifestó mientras se ponía de pie, asentí comprendiendo – Supongo que no irás a trabajar hasta que te sientas mejor – señaló.

- Si además de que Naruto no me dejara acercarme ya lo conoces – mascullé con fastidio, él solo asintió, me puse de pie para acompañarlo hacia la puerta.

- Nos vemos luego – expresó mientras se acercaba para a mí para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla que hizo que un fuerte escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo.

- Hasta luego – contesté con toda la calma que me fue posible, él se retiro, cerré la puerta y caminé hacia mi habitación tenía tiempo para dormir un par de horas, me recosté en la cama el olor de Sasuke me llegó de golpe inundando mis fosas nasales, el recuerdo de sus brazos rodeándome y haciéndome sentir segura llegó a mi mente y desee que estuviera a mi lado abrazándome, pero ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? No podía tener ese tipo de deseos y mucho menos con Sasuke, sacudí mi cabeza despejando esos pensamientos y me dispuse a descansar.

* * *

El saber que Sakura estaría con las chicas me aliviaba, no estaría sola aunque no hubiese querido dejarla, ella provocaba sentimientos en mí que eran muy agradables pero que a la vez me asustaban no quería enamorarme… no de nuevo.

Ya había sufrido una vez por amor, por eso no supe o más bien no quise contestarle cuando me preguntó ¿Cómo era posible hablar de algo por lo que no había pasado? No quise responder, aún a pesar de los años no había podido olvidar el daño que aquella mujer me provocó, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar esa etapa de mi vida.

Por otro lado enterarme que Naruto estuvo enamorado de la mejor amiga de Sakura, fue una completa sorpresa siempre pensé que la chica Hyuga grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que no fue así, noté algo extraño desde que lo vi en el hospital pero no quise especular aunque Sakura me lo aclaró en el auto sabía que la presión que ahora sentía Naruto acerca de sus sentimientos en algún momento lo llevaría a mí y entonces tendría la oportunidad de preguntar pero por ahora callaría.

Llegué a mi departamento me sentía cansado pero tenía trabajo atrasado y no podía darme el lujo de retrasarlo más, así que me dirigí hasta la habitación que estaba dispuesta para realizar mi trabajo en casa y me dispuse a trabajar.

* * *

Estuve a punto de perderla, no me había ido desde que me enteré lo que le había sucedido y ahora casi la pierdo, no iba a hacerlo de nuevo una vez lo hice por callar, no lo permitiría de nuevo, ahora estaba en su habitación sentado en un sillón que estaba dispuesto en una esquina cerca de la ventana, la miraba con fijeza cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejé de verla para enfocar la mirada en la persona que acababa de entrar quién me miraba de una forma extraña sabía lo que pensaba.

Se acercó a ella para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, aunque yo ya lo había hecho como mínimo en tres veces en las últimas dos horas, luego se acercó a mí.

- No te has movido de aquí desde ayer – manifestó con tranquilidad - ¿Sigues enamorado de ella? – preguntó directamente, en verdad no sorprendió se había tardado demasiado en preguntar.

- Esa pregunta está de más, tú ya sabes la respuesta – contesté calmo, él solo me miró y luego movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

- Han pasado casi cinco años y sigues enamorado, me impresionas – expresó con gracia.

- Que te puedo decir soy un hombre de una sola mujer – manifesté pacífico mientras me encogía de hombros, él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Oh! Si claro y yo soy el Papa Juan Pablo II – masculló con ironía yo sonreí – No puedes haber estado sin mujeres y sin sexo durante todo ese tiempo – aseguró yo eleve una de mis cejas y él abrió la boca con incredulidad – No puedo creerlo…

- Pues créelo – afirmé con seriedad.

- Y ¿Qué? ¿Ibas a pasar así toda tu vida? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera aparecido? – preguntó.

- No esperaba que apareciera – musité afable – Nunca creí enamorarme, creo que fue una forma de enderezar mi vida – expliqué.

- Creo que lo tomaste de una forma equivocada Kakashi – manifestó él.

- ¿Recuerdas como era mi vida antes de que me enamorara? – pregunté, él asintió.

- Si, lo recuerdo – respondió – Pero no debiste privarte de nada.

- No lo he hecho – repliqué – El hecho de que no desee estar con otras mujeres no quiere decir que me he privado Itachi – finalicé posé mis ojos de nuevo en ella lo escuché bufar con molestia.

- ¿Se lo dirás? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Si – contesté con seguridad.

- Espero por tu bien que ella corresponda a tus sentimientos – expresó con sinceridad, yo sonreí de forma enigmática.

- Me aseguraré de ello – manifesté sereno, él me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué planeas? – preguntó con precaución.

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – expresé con simpleza – Y ya que estás aquí, quédate con ella mientras voy a mi departamento a ducharme y cambiarme – señalé mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Oye! Dime que planeas – ordenó o eso trato ya que su voz no sonaba a orden sino más bien a súplica.

- Nos vemos luego – me despedí y salí de la habitación para poder ir a mi departamento a asearme.

* * *

Cuando desperté eran casi las siete de la tarde, me levanté de la cama para ir hacia al baño a darme una ducha, me quité la ropa para colocarla en la cesta de la ropa sucia, me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua caliente no tarde mas de quince minutos para luego salir envuelta en una toalla y caminar hacia mi closet, saqué una pequeña maleta para la ropa que llevaría a casa de Ino y la puse sobre la cama, me giré para ir nuevamente al closet tomé un jersey fino con manga larga y cuello vuelto de color azul petróleo, un pantalón de vestir color beige y unas botas color marrón claro, introduje las prendas en la pequeña maleta junto a mi pijama, luego escogí lo que me pondría, tomé una camiseta amplia con estampado a rayas finas de color crudo y gris jaspeado de manga ¾ y un vaquero color azul no muy ajustado debido a mi condición y unos tenis color blanco, también tomé ropa interior de una de las gavetas.

Después de vestirme, fui hacia el tocador me maquille de forma que resaltara mis facciones un poco de base, sombra de color gris, máscara para pestañas, brillo labial y ate mi cabello en una coleta, miré mi reloj eran casi las ocho, llegaría un poco tarde pero bueno no importaba estaba segura de que las chicas también lo harían tenían esa costumbre, tomé mi maleta para así salir de la habitación y luego del departamento, baje al estacionamiento por mi auto y conducir hacia la casa de Ino, solo esperaba que no me preguntaran acerca de la relación entre Sasuke y yo porque no sabría que responder.

Continuara…

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

_Pamys-Chan, sakusa, Lizie-azul, oOHiiromiOo, MaGy-South, Deathxrevenge, lobita-uchiha, Hatoko Nara, Hitorojime, setsuna17, Miisaki-chan, Strikis, MinakoUchiha, MySweetWolff, Queen-Of-The Shadow, Tathiz-Haruno28, MGGSS, kyo nakamura, safaronox, Mio-chan Kiryuu, anko5986, sakuritaxgenitax, nadeshiko-uchiha, vampireknight-prix, any . of . us00, LunaTsuka-Sama, Shado0wEmerald, Daniii-Uchiha, Awase Kagame Ayumi, kirita uchiha, melilove, yaan, Uchiha Fans, Adi-chan Hyuga, LuuLuu, RosaPnk, Pelirosa, edniiitahhh, hikary cullen, alicia, Sammy-nekko, mitsuki96, M-Manakel-K, Akatsukihime, honey04, TsukiAkuma**, **acosta, piki, AngylovesSasuke._

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Den click al boton de abajo cuídense hasta la próxima bye.  
**


	10. Noche de chicas

**_Hola por aquí de nuevo, hacía como cuatro semanas que no actualizaba y bueno... me disculpo por tardar tanto con la actualización de esta historia pero ahora me voy a poner al día porque tengo otra historia en mente de esta pareja pero necesito terminar esta... pero eso no importa._**

**_En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su entero agrado y merezca sus reviews, agradezco a todos los que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer tanto esta como mis otras historias mil gracias, los que me dejan esos hermosos reviews, me agregan a alertas y sus favoritos mil gracias, sin más los dejo disfrutar de la continuación, hasta la próxima un beso._**

**_Bye.  
_**

**CAPITULO 9**

No tardé más de 20 minutos en llegar a la casa de Ino, que estaba ubicada en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad, su casa no era muy grande pero cuando se vive solo con frecuencia sentimos que sobra espacio, estacioné mi auto, bajé y tomé mi maleta, le puse la alarma al auto y caminé hacia la entrada saqué mi llave, y abrí la puerta… Ino nos había dado una llave a cada una, siempre dijo que así se ahorra la caminata hasta la puerta pero a mí, solo me pareció un voto de confianza y cariño.

Al entrar, un fuerte olor a manzana me llegó, suponía estaban en la cocina, deposité mi pequeña maleta en el suelo cerca de una mesa hecha de pino, cerré la puerta y avancé hacia la cocina, el olor se hizo más fuerte… de pronto escuché unas risas, al llegar me quedé parada observándolas, ahí estaban las tres, cocinando estaban tan abstraídas en sus tareas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que yo había llegado, carraspee llamando su atención.

Se dieron la vuelta y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

- Sakura – manifestaron Ino y Ten-Ten, Hinata por el contrario solo sonrió.

- Hola chicas- saludé con una sonrisa.

- Siéntate – sugirió Ino mientras volvía a su tarea.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles? – pregunté, la verdad era que siempre nos asignábamos tareas cuando hacíamos este tipo de reuniones.

- No, esta vez no te dejaremos hacer nada – manifestó Ten- Ten, iba a protestar pero Ino se me adelantó.

- Es mejor que descanses, queremos cuidarte a ti y nuestro sobrino – expresó sonriente, las miré con ternura por sus palabras.

- Gracias – musité, asintieron y continuaron con sus tareas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, las observe Ino y Ten-Ten parecían disfrutar lo que hacían pero Hinata estaba, bastante distraída y su mirada se había tornado triste, me aventuré a preguntar.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan? – inquirí de forma casual, sabía que algo le pasaba solo esperaba que Naruto haya seguido mi consejo.

- Yo… - Hinata parecía sorprendida de que la hubiera descubierto, las demás también, habían parado para prestar atención a su comportamiento, lamentablemente sus nervios siempre le jugaban una mala pasada.

- Vamos Hinata, ¿sabes que estamos para ayudarte? – indicó Ten-Ten con cariño, nuestra amiga suspiró con derrota sabía que de una u otra forma nos lo diría, nos encargaríamos de que lo hiciera.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto? – examinó Ino, como siempre al punto, Hinata asintió en forma tímida, mientras yo quería patear a Naruto por no seguir mi consejo.

- Es que… ha estado muy distraído últimamente y… ni siquiera me ha llamado en todo el día – explicó contrariada por la actitud de mi hermano, sabía el porqué de la actitud de Naruto, por desgracia le cuesta controlar sus emociones sobre todo… cuando se trata de personas que son muy importante para él.

- A lo mejor es el trabajo, Hinata – señaló Ten-Ten en forma comprensiva.

- He estado llamándole al celular desde hace más de una hora y no me contesta – musitó con angustia.

- A lo mejor se le descargó – manifestó Ino conciliadora.

- Estuve con él esta tarde Hinata – especifiqué – Él esta bien – dije haciendo una pausa, sabía que me arrepentiría de lo que diría – Y en cuánto a lo distraído… ha estado muy saturado de trabajo, ha atendido las propuestas además de que ha tenido que trabajar al doble… y adelantar los proyectos de Sasuke y los míos, ya sabes que no quiso que me acercara a al oficina e hizo que Sasuke se quedara conmigo para asegurarse de que no iría a trabajar – expliqué con seguridad y no era que fuera mentira, todo era cierto pero si hay algo que Naruto sabía manejar muy bien era la presión del trabajo, eso no le afectaba, podía manejar perfectamente su trabajo, el mío y el de Sasuke, el problema radicaba en Sayuri, eso ha puesto su mundo de cabeza.

- Tienes razón, Sakura-chan – musitó Hinata avergonzada, eso solo me hizo sonreír con ternura, en verdad Hinata a pesar de tener la misma edad ella seguía conservando esa parte de la que nosotras carecíamos, y me provocó un sentimiento de incomodidad porque le estaba mintiendo, pero Naruto era mi hermano y no iba a fallarle, este asunto solo le correspondía tratarlo a él y aunque no me pareciera lo que estaba haciendo solo me restaba apoyarlo, miré a Hinata sonreía con alivio.

- Oye frentona! – habló Ino ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte por el sobrenombre – No te molestes...

- ¿Qué quieres _**cerda**_? – pregunté haciendo hincapié en el sobrenombre, ella también me observo de mala manera sonreí con gracia – Tú empezaste Ino – ella iba a replicarme pero Ten-Ten la detuvo.

- Ya Ino ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirle a Sakura? – Interrogó Ten-Ten, haciendo que Ino olvidara el inicio de nuestra pelea.

- ¿Cómo te va con Sasuke? – inquirió mi rubia amiga con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, sentí que la saliva se atoró en mi garganta amenazando con asfixiarme, era precisamente esto a lo que no había querido enfrentarme, ¡Diablos! Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o descubrirían nuestra mentira.

- Bien – respondí rápidamente y quise patearme mentalmente, porque fue lo único que se pude contestarme, odiaba sentirme como una idiota ante situación que no podía manejar.

- Bien… solo bien – manifestó Ino, un tanto molesta, me sentí extraña por su actitud y la observe de la misma forma esperando que se explicara – Es Sasuke – expresó con ironía – Con él no puede ser solo bien, es uno de los hombres más guapos que conozco… bueno… eso después de tu tío… - al decir eso un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, lo que se me hizo muy extraño, una Ino sonrojada no era de todos los días – Y tu cuñado… lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke es un hombre, muy reservado además de un playboy consumado, aún no puedo creer que vayan a tener un hijo juntos – musitó asombrada.

- Y… ¿eso que tiene que ver con mi respuesta? – inquirí curiosa.

- Que nos preocupa que salgas herida nuevamente – expresó Ino con suavidad, suspiré.

- Escuchen, Sasuke podrá ser un mujeriego, engreído, egocéntrico y orgullo, pero no puedo negar que se ha portado bien conmigo, de hecho he conocido facetas que jamás pensé que tendría – expliqué tranquila en verdad les hablaba en serio, Sasuke podía ser diferente cuando se lo proponía aunque no lo conocía en su totalidad se había mostrado conmigo, como no lo había hecho con nadie – No me lastimara, de eso pueden estar seguras – aseguré, claro que no me lastimaría porque simple y sencillamente él y yo no teníamos ninguna relación, aunque claro estaba que ese era un dato que ellas no sabían, ellas sonrieron y asintieron.

Luego de eso, la noche pasó sin mayor contratiempo como siempre hablando de cualquier cosa e informándonos de cada evento o situación por la que habíamos pasado en la semana, nada relevante por suerte ya no tocaron el tema de Sasuke y mucho menos el de Naruto, daba gracias al cielo por eso.

* * *

No podía negarlo, cuando me enteré de que Sayuri estaba aquí, sentía una sensación indescifrable en el pecho que no puedo explicar, pero al enterarme de su estado, me preocupe de una manera en la que hace tiempo no lo hacía, no sabía con detalle lo que le había sucedido solo que estaba muy delicada, quise verla pero por desgracia su estado no me lo permitió, ahora estoy confundido, como no lo había estado nunca en mi vida, Sayuri fue una persona muy importante para mí, no solo porque fue amiga mía y de Sakura, sino por el hecho de que fue mi primer amor, la amé con tanta intensidad que cuando creí haber olvidado todos esos sentimientos que siempre guarde ahora que la tengo cerca parecen solamente estar dormidos, y eso me generaba confusión sobre todo porque había una persona inocente de por medio… Hinata, no quería que saliera lastimada y ahora el simple hecho de encontrar la verdad de mis sentimientos me aterraba, porque si resultaba que aún estaba enamorado de Sayuri, solo haría sufrir a Hinata que también es una persona muy importante para mí.

Necesitaba pensar y saber que hacer, estaba en la soledad de mi habitación pensando, apagué mi celular no quería que nadie me molestara, aunque estaba seguro de que de nada serviría porque hasta que no pudiera verla no sabría que tan intensos, son mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero por el momento solo me quedaba actuar como siempre y tratar de no levantar sospechas en Hinata porque no se merecía pasar por una angustiosa tortura mientras yo descubro que es lo que siento por ella.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir, talvez ese momento de inconciencia me ayudaba un poco a quitar la confusión, me recosté en la cama, no tarde mucho en dormirme mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y por desgracia, mi amiga no había tenido mejorías estaba comenzando a pensar que no despertaría, el golpe en la cabeza había sido fuerte pero los médicos aseguraron que no era eso lo que la mantenía en ese estado, mi tío se cercioró de eso y en efecto tenían razón, su interés por mi amiga era muy grande, tanto que hasta a mí me había sorprendido, ni él, ni Itachi me habían dejado verla, dijeron que no tenía caso que era mejor que me mantuviera tranquila y descansando, me faltaba una semana para que se hiciera la prueba de paternidad, para comprobar si mi bebé era hijo de Sasuke o no, eso también me tenía nerviosa, por una parte quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y por otra no, ya que no sabía que sucedería si la prueba llegara a resultar positiva.

Por otro lado Sasuke se había comportado como todo un novio amoroso frente a mi familia y amigas, incluso se quedó conmigo en varias ocasiones, cuidándome y cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien, en verdad se preocupaba por mi estado y del bebé, de alguna forma nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha además de unida, aprendí a leer sus emociones de una forma muy singular como nunca creí poder hacerlo.

En este momento estaba revisando unos contratos que me habían enviado por e-mail ya que aunque no quisieran no podían estar sin mi ayuda en la empresa aunque no me permitían ir, por lo menos me enviaban trabajo al departamento, cosa que lograba mantenerme ocupada y así dejar de pensar en mi amiga, recordé el día que las chicas se enteraron, yo le hablé a mi tío para preguntar por su estado, me separé un momento para hacer la llamada y como siempre Ino, en su afán de cacharme diciéndole cualquier cursilería a Sasuke "según ella", escuchó mi conversación y no me quedo de otra más que contarles y explicarles la situación, me dieron su apoyo además de que Sayuri se ganó su cariño cuando les conté nuestra historia, era algo que ellas no sabían.

Me lo había guardado, no era por falta de confianza sino porque era una especie de secreto que me mantenía en unión con ella, pero ahora era diferente porque, ella estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, esperaba que pronto despertara, que Kakashi me hablara y me dijera que había despertado.

Suspiré y continué con mi trabajo debía revisar los contratos, ya que de los legales se estaba encargando Hinata, esperaba pronto tener buenas noticias.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la habitación, donde estaba ella, ya llevaba casi dos semanas en inconciente, prácticamente en coma, mi preocupación iba en aumento al darme cuenta de que era posible de que no despertara, me había mantenido ahí desde ese entonces no me alejaba si no era solo para ir a mi departamento a asearme y mudarme de ropa, para luego regresar, se le había retirado el respirador, solo se le había colocado una pequeña sonda con oxígeno, sus heridas y golpes habían sanado casi por completo pero aún así ella no despertaba.

Itachi me molestaba cada vez que podía, aunque siempre lo hacía para levantarme el ánimo, no lo lograba mis esperanzas estaba yéndose por un tubo y mis deseos de decirle lo que sentía por ella, suspiré con frustración, me acerqué a ella y me senté en una silla que estaba cerca de su cama, observe su rostro, lucía pálido mucho más que de costumbre, recuerdo perfectamente el color de su piel y lo tersa que era con un simple contacto.

Dirigí mi mano izquierda hacia su rostro y lo rocé suavemente, pasé mis dedos por su frente, sus párpados cerrados, deslizándolo hasta su pequeña y respingada nariz, para luego pasarlo por sus pómulos, finalizando en sus carnosos y sedosos labios, acaricié tiernamente la diminuta marca que había quedado de la cortada en su labio inferior, estaba por acercarme a sus labios cuando un movimiento de su mano me lo impidió, me separé rápidamente y observé su mano, la tomé entre mis manos esperando percibir otro movimiento, ahí estaba un apretón suave pero que logró acelerar mi corazón y disparar mi adrenalina, debido a la emoción.

- Vamos Sayuri – musité aún sosteniendo su mano y depositando un suave beso en el anverso – Sé que puedes escucharme, por favor abre tus ojos – casi supliqué, para quién me conociera sería una situación completamente extraña, ya que mi actitud es completamente diferente pero soy un hombre enamorado, no me importaba.

Levanté la mirada para observar su rostro, sus párpados tenían un leve movimiento, entonces comenzó a abrir los ojos de forma lenta hasta que por fin los abrió por completo, mostrando esos hermosos ojos color gris niebla, la ví parpadear un par de veces enfocando su mirada en un punto ignoto en la pared, estaba desorientada era lógico en su estado, dejó de ver la pared para mirarme a mí.

- Kakashi – llamó con voz apenas audible, sonreí al percatarme de que me había conocido, sus cuerdas vocales estaban un poco afectadas debido al tiempo que había pasado en coma, pero el solo escuchar mi nombre proveniente de sus labios me hizo sentir muchas emociones.

- Hola – musité con voz suave, ella paseo la mirada por toda la habitación, su mirada cambió de confusión para tornarse vacía – Debo llamar a Itachi para que te revise – hablé ella pareció reaccionar y asintió.

No quería dejarla sola pero tenía que avisar a Itachi para que la revisara y diera su opinión, deposité su mano en la cama con suavidad para dar paso a retirarme, llamé a Itachi que estaba en pleno ligue con una enfermera, al principio su cara se tornó molesta pero cuando le dije la razón casi corrió hasta la habitación de Sayuri, ella continuaba en el lugar donde la dejé, su mirada aún lucía vacía, cuando entramos nos miró aún mostrando confusión por nuestra presencia, luego aclararía muchas cosas, por ahora solo importaba su estado.

* * *

Había estado casi toda la tarde en la habitación que había dispuesto para trabajar en mi departamento cuando no pudiera hacerlo en la oficina, por suerte había acondicionado esa habitación para esa finalidad, estaba apunto de levantarme e ir a mi habitación a descansar cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Diga – contesté con un tono un poco cansado.

_- ¿Sakura?- preguntó una voz ronca y aterciopelada al otro lado de la línea._

- Tío Kakashi – manifesté con sorpresa enderezándome en la silla.

_- Te tengo buenas noticias – apuntó con una tono de voz indescifrable, llevé una mano a mi pecho esperando lo que tuviera que decirme – Sayuri recobró la conciencia – expresó, __una oleada de alegría y alivio me golpeó, suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos._

- Gracias al cielo – musité atenuante - ¿Cuándo podré verla? – indagué, mi tío soltó una risa baja.

_- Mañana en la tarde, aún están haciendo uno estudios para verificar su estado – aclaró con voz resuelta, sonreí emocionada__._

- Ahí estaré – aseguré.

_- Nos vemos mañana, cuídate – indicó con voz paternal._

- Tú también – desee y colgué.

Me alegraba mucho que mi amiga haya despertado de su inconciencia, me emocionaba por fin podría verla y hablar con ella, cuando por fin iba a ponerme de pie nuevamente el teléfono volvió a sonar, suspiré con frustración y contesté.

- Diga.

- _Tenemos un problema – expresó una voz indiferente y ronca, yo ya sabía de quién se trataba._

- A mí me enseñaron a saludar cuando hablo por teléfono Sasuke – expresé con marcado sarcasmo, lo escuché bufar y estaba completamente segura de que había rodado los ojos con fastidio.

-_ No estoy de humor Sakura – advirtió con cansancio._

- Que novedad! – exclamé con ironía – Tú nunca lo estás – aseguré.

- _Sakura… - advirtió nuevamente, suspiré dándome por vencida._

- Esta bien – hablé con desgana - ¿Qué sucede? – inquirí esperando su respuesta.

-_ Tú madre, habló con mis padres – oh no!, esto no era bueno – Les dijo que tú y yo tendremos un hijo, me informaron que estarán aquí en dos días – finalizó su voz era indiferente pero sabía que esto no solo le incomodaba sino también le preocupaba, esto se estaba tornando más complicado de lo que imaginé._

- ¡Maldición! – fue lo único que logré articular.

Continuara…

**_Mis Agradecimientos: _**

_Hatoko Nara; Adi-chan Hyuga; SABAKU NO THYARE; Hitorijime; Miisaki-chan; sakusa; setsuna17; Lizie-azul; Strikis; Pamys-Chan; oOHiiromiOo; MaGy-Souh; Deathxrevenge; lobita-uchiha; MinakoUchiha; MySweetWolff; Quee-Of-The Shadow; Tathiz-Haruno28; MGGSS; kyo nakamura; safaronox; Mio-chan Kiryuu; anko5986; sakuritaxgenitax; nadeshiko-uchiha; vampireknight-prix; any. of. us00; LunaTsuka-Sama; ShadoOwEmerald; Daniii-Uchiha; Awase Kagami Ayumi; kirita uchiha; melilove; yaan; Uchiha Fans; LuuLuu; RosaPnk; Pelirosa; edniiitahhh; hikari cullen; alicia; Sammy-nekko; mitsuki96; M-Manakel-K; Akatsukihime; honey04; TsukiAkuma; acosta; pikki; AngylovesSasuke; zerezo kitzz; elel; anni-chan; KoNaN-U.S; diaana; sandra; (Valerie); blackstone3; camila ortega; juliocego; The Chronicles of Cissy Black; Osalia; marianareyna; bane; mimisaku._

**_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Ya saben den click al botón que se encuentra en la parte de abajo, hasta la próxima. __  
_**


	11. Despertar y Complicaciones

**_Hola por aquí nuevamente llevándoles la continuación de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado prometo que en la próxima habrá más SasuSaku y una que otra sorpresita, en este capítulo hay un poco de lime espero que también les guste._**

**_Agradezco a todos aquellos que toman unos minutos de su tiempo y leen esta y mis otras historias mil gracias aprovecho y hago promoción para que den un paseo por mis otras historias y las lean, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, también agradezco a los que me agregan, a alertas y sus favoritos, un millón de gracias._**

**_Sin más los dejo disfrutar de este capítulo, un beso.  
_**

**CAPITULO 10**

No podía creerlo, como siempre mi madre no conseguía tener su boca cerrada, ¡No! Le encantaba pregonar las cosas sobre todo si estás tenían que ver conmigo, Sasuke y un bebé, todavía me pregunto como es que acepté este trato tan absurdo que solo nos estaba trayendo problemas.

_- Sakura! – gritó Sasuke, sacándome de mi lapso mental, parpadee un par de veces._

- ¿QUE? – grité yo también, de un momento a otro me irrité.

_- No grites, tu voz es chillona – manifestó con molestia, ¡si, como no! Que se vaya al diablo, él también acababa de gritarme._

- Acabas de gritarme, ¿Qué esperabas? – lo escuché suspirar con molestia.

_- Hace cinco minutos que estoy hablándote y tú no me hacías caso – explicó._

- Estaba pensando en cual era la mejor manera de arrancarle la lengua a mi madre – mascullé irritada, lo escuché reír con gracia aunque a estas alturas no debía sorprenderme pero aún se me hacia extraño esos gestos de su parte - ¿Qué haremos?

_- Por ahora, seguir fingiendo como lo hemos hecho hasta este momento – afirmó, no sabía porque pero el hecho de decir que fingía, hizo que una punzada se instalara en mi corazón, traté de no darle importancia a ese hecho._

- Esta bien – dije de forma seca.

_- Nos vemos, mañana – habló Sasuke, entonces recordé que no estaría en el departamento._

- Mañana estaré fuera Sasuke.

_- ¿A dónde irás? – preguntó con tono mosqueado._

- Iré al hospital, Sayuri despertó – expresé con alegría, lo escuché reír de nuevo.

_- Me alegra mucho por ti – indicó con sinceridad, aún no me acostumbraba a este Sasuke__ – Entonces te hablaré luego._

- Bien, hasta luego Sasuke – me despedí.

_- Que descanses – musitó él y luego colgó._

Suspiré en verdad, el saber que los padres de Sasuke vendrían de visita y sobre todo el motivo por el cual venían, lograba ponerme nerviosa y si a eso le sumaba la prueba de paternidad, aunque lo mejor era no pensar en eso tenía un par de días para prepararme para la llegada de los padres de Sasuke y mañana iría la hospital a ver mi amiga.

Por fin me puse de pie y fui hasta mi habitación, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

La llamada de mis padres esa mañana, me alertó y tuve que hablar con Sakura además de que también quería encontrar un motivo para escuchar su voz, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo me estaba enamorando, por desgracia ya estaba más que encaminado por esa vereda, no había marcha atrás, para mi infortunio y el de todo el mundo los sentimientos son algo que puedes suprimir por más que quieras.

Pasar todo este tiempo al lado de Sakura, me hizo conocerla más, conocer pequeños gestos y detalles que antes no pude reconocer, como por ejemplo que cuando algo no le gusta presiona el puente de su nariz reprimiendo esa sensación de desazón, o que le gusta mucho disfrutar de los atardeceres y el cielo estrellado, o que le complace mucho comer helado y comida italiana mientras ve su película favorita.

O ese brillo en sus ojos cuando se ilusiona, podría hacer un listado de sus expresiones y gustos.

Estaba ansioso ya que pronto harían la prueba de paternidad, espera que el bebé fuera mío aunque si no lo fuera, buscaría la manera de no alejarme de Sakura en verdad, no quería alejarme, puedo ser un orgulloso, egocéntrico y toda la lista de sinónimos que tenía Sakura para mí pero si hay algo que admito son mis sentimientos, aunque claro no era que fuera gritándolo a los cuatro vientos pero con saberlo yo era más que suficiente, bueno… no tanto así pero ya era un gran avance.

Descendí mis ojos hasta mi escritorio, para solo darme cuenta de que estaba lleno de trabajo y no había avanzado nada por estar pensando en ella, suspiré con desgana, el no tener a Sakura en la oficina nos estaba rindiendo cuentas a Naruto y a mí, sobre todo a mí porque Naruto parecía estar en la luna, y eso si era extraño aunque tomando en cuenta la situación por la que estaba pasando no era para menos, aún no se había acercado a mí pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Suspiré con resignación y decidí adelantar el trabajo, ya que si no lo hacía nunca cubriríamos todos los contratos que teníamos, estos serían unos meses muy largos.

* * *

El siguiente día cuando me desperté me sentía mucho más descansada y con mucho ánimo, hoy por fin vería a mi mejor amiga y también podríamos saber quién fue el hombre que la había atacado, aparté las sábanas y me levanté, acomodé la cama y fui al baño para darme una relajante ducha con agua caliente, me despojé de mi pijama y me metí a la ducha abrí la llave que daba el agua caliente y la dejé correr por mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y por un momento imaginé que no estaba sola, sentí unas manos posarse en mi cintura con firmeza y una de ellas subir hasta mis senos mientras la otra se quedaba delineando mi cintura, solté un jadeo ante la ardiente caricia, la otra mano se deslizo hasta mi entre pierna para rozar ese pequeño botón de placer y rozarlo sin pudor alguno, haciéndome soltar otro jadeo lleno de excitación, sentía su erección rozar mi espalda, mientras el seguía estimulándome y todo paró al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Te gusta? – interrogó una voz ronca y sensual, cargada de pasión, esa voz… no podía ser…

Entonces abrí los ojos como platos y hasta entonces me di cuenta de que me había estado estimulando durante ese momento que cerré mis ojos, ¡diablos! Las hormonas del embarazo me estaban jugando una mala pasada y lo peor del caso era a con quién había fantaseado… era… Sasuke.

Dejé de acariciarme y cambié la llave del agua caliente a la fría o la excitación no cedería, ahora sería realmente vergonzoso verlo a la cara y recordar lo que me había imaginado, no podría evitar mi sonrojo.

Terminé de ducharme al salir me anudé una toalla al pecho y la otra en mi cabello, caminé directamente hacia mi closet para escoger que ponerme tomé un pantalón de de tela color beige arena, corte un tanto ajustado 7/8, unas sandalias negras con poco tacón y una blusa sin mangas en color negro de tirantes finos y ajustables, escote de pico bordado, plastrón plisado y abotonado de fantasía, costura elástica bajo el pecho y una cinta para anudar en la parte de la espalda, cogí ropa interior de la gaveta y me cambié.

Después de eso fui al pequeño tocador quité la toalla de mi cabeza y sequé mi cabello con el secador para que no se me esponjara a veces tenía ese problema, y lo cogí con un clip, me maquille de forma visible, sin exageraciones, miré el reloj, marcaba las once de la mañana tenía tiempo para comer algo y luego ir al hospital.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, preparé algo rápido y ligero, por suerte las náuseas y los vómitos estaban disminuyendo, daba gracias a Dios por eso, comí y luego fui a cepillarme los dientes, para después tomar mi bolso cerciorándome que no faltara nada luego salí del departamento, para ir por mi auto y conducir hacia el hospital.

Al llegar no me detuve en recepción sino que fui directamente a sala de espera, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mis padres, en sala de espera, me extrañaba no ver a Naruto por ningún lado, me acerqué a ellos y los saludé con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- ¿Kakashi les avisó? – pregunté mientras tomaba a siento al lado de mi madre.

- No, fue Naruto quién nos habló dándonos la buena noticia – exclamó mi madre algo emocionada, ella siempre quiso a Sayuri como una hija más.

- ¿Y donde está Naruto? – inquirí extrañada.

- Dijo que llegaría tarde, tenía un proyecto que presentar y eso lo retrasaría un poco – contestó Jiraiya con una sonrisa paternal, asentí y sonreí.

Estaba por preguntar algo más cuando vi a dos figuras acercarse a nosotros eran Itachi y mi tío, en verdad si ellos quisieran podrían ganarse la vida modelando y como médicos, ambos vestían de manera formal, Itachi llevaba un pantalón de vestir color gris topo que marcaba muy bien sus piernas y trasero y una camisa de vestir verde limón que se apegaba a su torso y brazos, unos zapatos color negro y por supuesto su bata de médico, su cabello atado en una coleta como siempre, mi tío por otra parte portaba un pantalón también de vestir en color negro de corte recto que marcaba a la perfección la parte baja de su anatomía, zapatos también color negro y una pulcra camisa de vestir en color blanco con los dos primeros botones sueltos, destacando su bien formado torso y fuertes brazos, las mangas de la camisa las llevaba cuidadosamente dobladas, su cabello desordenado como siempre pero había algo diferente en él, traía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente.

- Hola cerezo – saludó mi tío con cariño cuando se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi frente, sonreí.

- Hola cuñada – saludó Itachi con una sonrisa sensual que me hizo sonrojar, besó mi mejilla, por mi parte correspondí su gesto.

- Hola – contesté – ¿Ya podemos pasar a verla? – interrogué algo impaciente, ellos rieron y asintieron.

Condujeron a mis padres y a mí hasta la habitación, ya que según nos había comentado Itachi la habían cambiado, ahora estaba en una habitación privada después de cerciorarse que todo con ella estaba bien pero debía quedarse un par de días más en observación y luego la darían de alta.

Al llegar me sentí nerviosa, hacia mucho que no la veía y estaba muy emocionada, Kakashi e Itachi entraron primero y luego lo hice yo, ahí estaba mi amiga, frente a mí, lucía más pálida que de costumbre, aún vestía la bata de hospital, ya le había quitado la venda de su cabeza y su cabello cobrizo estaba suelto, su cabello era completamente laceo y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, las heridas de sus brazos y rostro habían sanado por completo a excepción de una pequeña marca que aún tenía en su labio inferior, estaba sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana parecía distraída, hasta que de pronto giró su cabeza hacia nosotros.

Sus ojos color gris niebla me miraron con infinito cariño y una hermosa sonrisa nació en sus labios.

- Hola Sakura – manifestó con su voz suave y delicada, como siempre brindando paz, mis ojos se cristalizaron y me apresuré a llegar hasta a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

- Sayuri – susurré con voz ahogada, ella correspondió mi abrazo acariciando mi cabello.

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo – musitó con calma, me separé de ella y me limpié las lágrimas que había derramado sin poder evitarlo, Sayuri aún mantenía su sonrisa, la cual por cierto era única, mi madre se acercó y también abrazó a mi amiga con cariño, papá también la abrazó, le tenía igual cariño que mi madre.

- Nos diste un enorme susto – manifestó mi padre, Sayuri sonrió e iba a contestar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Revelando a mi hermano, vestía un traje de sastre color azul marino y una camisa de vestir color celeste en conjunto con una corbata de seda en la misma gama de tonos de la camisa, zapatos negros y su cabellera rubia desordenada, todos volteamos hacia la puerta al escuchar que se abrió, Naruto se había quedado ahí parado mirando a Sayuri y ¡oh por Dios! Sus ojos tenían un brillo que ya había visto antes y que nunca obtuvieron sus hermosos ojos azules ni siquiera cuando estaba con Hinata, una resplandeciente sonrisa nació en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia mi amiga.

* * *

Me había retrasado por la junta y ahora llegaba tarde, casi corrí hasta la habitación que me habían señalado en recepción estaba nervioso como no me había sentido antes respiré hondo para darme valor y abrí la puerta, fue como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido en ese momento, la ví ahí tan hermosa tal y como la recordaba, su piel estaba un poco más pálida pero imagine que era producto de su estadía en el hospital, no me importaba se veía igual de hermosa, mi corazón se aceleró cuando ella posó sus hermosos ojos color gris niebla y me regalo una tierna sonrisa, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza, ella correspondió rodeándome con sus brazos en forma delicada, percibí su aroma a azahares, era su distintivo a pesar de los años no podía olvidar su aroma, siempre desee tenerla siempre a mi lado para no olvidarlo pero me equivoqué porque nunca pude hacerlo.

Tal parece que me extrañaste – musitó ahí estaba su hermosa voz, me separé para poder observarla con más atención.

- No sabes cuanto – susurré, ella solo sonrió con agradecimiento, sentía las miradas de todos a mi espalda y me separé de ella para después colocarme al lado de mis padres, Sakura me veía de forma extraña.

- Sayuri – llamó Sakura obteniendo la atención de la aludida mientras se acercaba hasta ella y se sentaba al filo de la cama – Sé que no es el momento pero quisiera saber… ¿Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó mi hermana con tono suave, los ojos de Sayuri se tornaron opacos y vacíos.

- Fue Sai – contestó con aplomo – No presentaré cargos – dijo antes de que alguien lo preguntara, fruncí el seño, al igual que Sakura, Kakashi e Itachi, mis padre ni que decir estaban igual.

- ¿Por qué no? Casi te mata – vociferó mi tío molesto, algo que se me hizo muy extraño, Sayuri por su parte solo le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

- No lo haré Kakashi, no importa lo que diga, simplemente no lo haré – replicó ella con calma.

- Pero él casi te… - musitó Sakura incrédula y dolida.

- Tengo mis razones Sakura – dijo Sayuri, su voz sonaba muy tranquila pero sus ojos tenía un brillo muy extraño además de que mostraban una seguridad que jamás había visto, inconformes con su decisión pero no, nos quedó de otra más que aceptarla.

* * *

La decisión de Sayuri no me gustaba para nada pero no podíamos hacer mucho si ella ya la había tomado, aunque la conocía muy bien y siempre tenía una razón para actuar cuando algo se presentaba, algo escondía pero ¿Qué? Esperaba que me lo contara además también quería saber porque reaccionó de esa manera después de que me divorcié de Sai, habían muchas preguntas que necesitaba que me contestará pero no las haría aún, ella estaba muy lastimada lo sabía aunque no lo demostrara… estaba.

Itachi y mi tío nos dijeron que ella debía descansar y que aunque saliera del hospital necesitaba estar tranquila, en pocas palabras no debía viajar hasta dentro de un par de semana, mis padres le dijeron que iría a casa, ella iba a negarse pero mi madre haciendo uso de su "buen carácter" logró que ella no se negara.

Antes de salir mi madre se acercó a mí, se le veía muy emocionada y sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy singular y eso solo me decía que algo tramaba y que no sería bueno.

- Hija! – exclamó mi madre – Los padres de Sasuke vienen dentro de un par de días.

- Si, tú te encargaste de avisarles acerca del embarazo – mascullé molesta.

- En vista de que ustedes no lo hacían, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo – contestó con tranquilidad.

- Aja – sisee, pero mi madre hizo caso omiso.

- Este fin de semana haremos una cena en casa por su llegada - sus ojos brillaron más, Oh, oh, esto no podía ser bueno…

Continuara…

**_Mis Agradecimientos:_**

_SABUKU NO THYARE, sakurafrozenprincess, Hitorijime, sakusa, Awase Kagami Ayumi, Uchiha Fans, Hatoko Nara, Citrus-Gi, Strikis, setsuna17, Ady-chan Hyuga, Miisaki-chan, Lizie-azul, Pamys-Chan, oOHiiromiOo, MaGy-Souh, Deathxrevenge, lobita-uchiha, MinakoUchiha, MySweetWolff, Quee-Of-The Shadow, Tathiz-Haruno28, MGGSS, kyo nakamura, safaronox, Mio AyshelHaiass, anko5986, sakuritaxgenitax, nadeshiko-uchiha, vampireknight-prix, .usOO, LunaTsuk-Sama, ShadoOwEmerald, Daniii-Uchiha, kirita uchiha, melilove, yaan, LuuLuu, RosaPnk, Pelirosa, edniiitahhh, hikary cullen, alicia, Sammy-nekko, mitsuki96, M-Manakel-K, Akatsukihime, honey04, TsukiAkuma, acosta, piki, AngylovesSasuke, zerezo kitzz, elel, anni-chan, KoNaN-U.S, diaana, sandra, (valerie); blackstone3, camila ortega, luliocego, The Chronicles of Cissy Black, Osalia, marianareyna, bane, mimisaku._

**_¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? Den click al botón que se encuentra en la parte de abajo, hasta la próxima. _**_  
_


	12. Cena Parte I

**_Hola, tenía la conti de este fic desde hace días pero por los problemas con el servidor del foro no había podido actualizar no permitía subir el archivo y bueno, ya se imaginaran._**

**_Agrezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta y mis otras historias mil gracias, a los que me agregan a alertas y sus favoritos, también a los que me dejan esos hermosos reviews un millón de gracias._**

**_Quiero aclarar que esta solo es una parte de la cena, la segunda viene en el próximo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden hacer mediante un review y yo se los corresponderé con gusto en la próxima actualización, al final de cada capítulo, en este verán algunas respuestas a los reviews de el capítulo anterior._**

**_Sin más los dejo disfrutar cuídense mucho un beso, hasta la próxima.  
_**

**CAPITULO 11**

¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo podía estarme sucediendo esto? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tal cosa? No sabía porque mi madre siempre se las arreglaba para hacer todo lo que yo no quería que hiciera, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en esa maldita cena, en este momento no deseaba tener a nadie cerca, sobre todo a cierto pelinegro con pelos de gallina, él y sus maravillosas ideas, si no fuera por su enorme boca no estaríamos metidos en todo este lío.

¡Diablos! Lo único bueno que me sucedió en este par de días fue saber que Sayuri estaba en casa de mis padres y que estaba bien, cosa que me tranquilizaba mucho sin embargo no había tenido noticias de el "flamante padre de mi bebé" osea Sasuke, no sabía donde rayos se había metido, no me había hablado algo que se me estaba haciendo extraño, parecía haberse escondido.

Más le valía que no porque era por su culpa que estaba metida en todo este embrollo del que no sabía como demonios íbamos a salir y no es que me estuviera quejando, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Sasuke, de las noches que se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento, cuando el me abrazaba por la noches o yo lo hacía a él solo para sentir su tacto…

¡Un momento! ¿Pero que diablos estoy pensado?, ¡Señor! Está cena la traía vuelta de cabeza, tanto que me hacía pensar de más o eran sentimientos que no quería admitir, además estaba preocupada porque Sasuke no me había llamado y la cena sería dentro de unas horas.

Además también estaba preocupada por mi hermano, Naruto y Hinata también estarían ahí, bueno… prácticamente todos mis amigos y familia estarían ahí, me preocupaba que mi hermano hiciera algo que lo delatara frente a Hinata, además no había podido hablar con él, para preguntarle lo que sentía.

Todo estaba revolucionado y no sabía que hacer, o yo estaba perturbada por las hormonas del embarazo, lo único bueno que había sacado de todo esto era que no había sentido náuseas, ni mareos aunque eso no disipaba mis nervios.

Estaba parada frente a mi closet sin siquiera poder escoger que ponerme para esa dichosa cena, no lograba hacer por lo menos una combinación decente, llevaba más de media hora en eso y no lograba concentrarme quise gritar pero me tacharían de loca, así que solo solté una exclamación.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamé evidentemente molesta – Ni siquiera puedo escoger mi propia ropa.

- Eso es porque dejas que tus nervios te controlen – manifestó una voz ronca desde la puerta, dí un respingo y llevé una a mi pecho.

* * *

Hacía dos días que no me había comunicado con Sakura, en verdad entre tanto trabajo no había tenido tiempo para hablarle, aunque si le pregunté al dobe de Naruto y vagamente me contestó que estaba bien, ya que él parecía en la luna, o bueno… más distraído que de costumbre algo me decía que eso no era bueno y que tenía que ver con la amiga de Sakura.

Sakura, como había deseado escuchar su voz aunque sea para regañarme por cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, extrañaba la tibieza de su cuerpo cuando me quedaba en su departamento, acercarla a mí cuando estaba dormida y sentir su respiración apacible rozar la piel de mi cuello era como un afrodisíaco para mí.

La observé dormir un par de veces, me gustaba acariciar el contorno de su rostro y rozar sus labios con la yema de mis dedos, se sentían suaves como el terciopelo al igual que el resto de su piel, me preguntaba si ¿sabrían así? Era una pregunta que me mataba y a la vez me alentaba a continuar con lo planeado, aunque sabía que sería difícil también sabía que valdría la pena.

Ahora tenía otra preocupación.

Mis padres, no es que no los quisiera, el problema era que el tenerlos aquí complicaba más las cosas o… tal vez no puede que use esto a mi favor, no me había detenido a pensar en ellos hasta que Itachi me llamó esta mañana diciéndome que había una cena en la casa de los Haruno por la visita de mis padres… pero algo me decía que esto no era bueno, juntar a mi madre y Tsunade no siempre era una buena idea siempre se las arreglaban para salirse con la suya.

Ya me las arreglaría yo para disuadirlas, adelanté todo el trabajo de la oficina para poder salir temprano ir a mi departamento a cambiarme para la "cena" en casa de los Haruno e ir al departamento de Sakura, la cual estaba seguro estaba hecha un lío, además de que debía estar pensando de que yo había huido a quién sabe donde y por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

La conocía demasiado bien como para no saber lo que pensaba en estos momentos.

Y no me equivoqué, había ido a mi piso, me había mudado de ropa y me dirigí al departamento de Sakura la encontré ahí mascullando palabras incomprensibles y con toda una montaña de prendas a su alrededor y otras desperdigadas por la habitación, estaba tan intranquila que no se daba cuenta que solo tomaba las prendas y las tiraba sin detenerse a observarlas.

En verdad era divertido verla así aunque sabía muy bien que no era bueno en su estado ni para ella, ni para el bebé, de repente habló o más bien gritó.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó parecía molesta – Ni siquiera puedo escoger mi propia ropa.

- Eso es porque dejas que tus nervios te controlen – expresé sereno desde la puerta, me había recargado en el marco y tenía los brazos cruzados, la observé dar un salto seguramente la había asustado estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había advertido mi presencia, la observé llevarse una mano a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y luego mirarme con sorpresa.

- Hasta que apareces – formuló irónica – Y si estoy nerviosa es porque tú no te habías dignado a llamarme y la cena con tus padres me tiene alterada, las hormonas del embarazo, no puedo ni combinar mis prendas y ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí? – finalizó agitada, había hablado tan rápido que me había costado entenderle, nunca había visto a Sakura en su fase de histeria, me tragué un suspiro y me acerqué a ella, le tendí mi mano para que la tomara.

- Ven – hablé suavizando mi voz lo más que pude, ella tomó mi mano dudosa pero al final lo hizo y la guié hasta la cama, aparte una prendas e hice que se sentará después lo hice yo aún tomándola de la mano – Sé que las hormonas del embarazo te tienen así Sakura, pero no debes sentirte nerviosa, son mis padres ya los conoces – expliqué de forma pausada – No tienes porque estar nerviosa.

- Pero… - coloqué un dedo en sus labios silenciándola, la sentí temblar levemente ante ese contacto y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas haciendo que sonriera internamente, porque me di cuenta de que no le era indiferente.

- Sakura piensa en el bebé, no le hará bien – expliqué, abrió los ojos con temor y sorpresa a la vez – Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí – dije suavidad, ella asintió y aparte mi dedo índice de sus labios, me regaló una linda sonrisa.

- Gracias – murmuró más calmada, sonreí con sinceridad.

- Ahora ve a ducharte – sugerí, asintió nuevamente y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el baño y encerrarse imaginaría tomaría una larga ducha.

* * *

Sasuke me había sorprendido por completo con esa actitud tierna y comprensiva, en verdad nunca lo había visto así… cuando colocó su dedo en mis labios provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo haciendo que recordara mi pequeña fantasía produciendo que inevitablemente mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

Pero no podía negarlo me gustaba, me gustaba su preocupación, su actitud y su tacto, despertaba muchas cosas en mí… demasiadas y me asustaba, no quería enamorarme de nuevo, no quería sufrir, me sentía confundida y no podía decirle nada de esto a nadie, por todo este engaño.

Suspiré llevaba más de media hora metida en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo logrando relajarlo, dejé de pensar por un momento en todo eso y consideré la posibilidad de que fuera el embarazo el que estuviera haciéndome sentir todas estás cosas.

Me sentí mejor con ese pensamiento y mi humor cambió, terminé mi baño, me coloqué una bata y una toalla en la cabeza y salí, quedé completamente asombrada, el desorden en el que se había convertido mi habitación ya no estaba, Sasuke había acomodado todo en su lugar y había dejado todo impecable, lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré sentado en la silla que estaba cerca del ordenador leyendo un libro, no logré apreciar el título del libro.

Me dediqué a observarlo, mis emociones me habían dominado de tal forma que no me había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente sexy que se veía, vestía de forma casual unos vaqueros de corte recto en color negro, zapatos también negros, una camisa de vestir en color perla con dos botones sueltos, mostrando una parte de su duro pecho y un saco también en color negro, su cabello desordenado como siempre, su rostro lucía sereno, parecía inmerso en la lectura a ese hombre todo le calzaba bien, demasiado bien…

Él percibió mi mirada, dejó de prestarle atención al libro y me observó de forma penetrante sentí mis mejillas calentarse de nuevo, era increíble que me comportara como una chiquilla adolescente pero era inevitable con alguien como Sasuke.

- Te importaría – manifesté, él elevó una de sus cejas y yo rodé los ojos – Necesito vestirme – indiqué.

- A mi no me importaría – habló de forma sugerente y con una sexy sonrisa, solo eso faltaba para aumentar mi bochorno.

- Sasuke… - advertí, él rió.

- Esta bien, ya me voy – dijo cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la puerta para por fin salir de la habitación.

Suspiré con alivio y caminé hacia el closet para ahora si poder escoger algo que usar esa noche.

* * *

Me había costado mucho trabajo separarme de Sayuri, la acompañé hasta la casa de Tsunade y luego tuve que volver a mi trabajo ya lo había descuidado bastante aunque bueno… en el hospital habían estado encantados de que estuviera "ayudándoles", aunque la verdad era que no deseaba estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo, también se había molestado mucho cuando ella aclaró que no presentaría cargos contra el imbécil de Sai, no lo entendía y mi enojo fue tanto que lo hice visible olvidándome de quienes se encontraban en el lugar.

Eso había sido hace un par de días por suerte la vería hoy en la cena que Tsunade haría para recibir a los padres de Sasuke, ese era otro tema que me tenía preocupado sentía que el asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos y me inquietaba el hecho de que mi sobrina terminara lastimada aunque también deseaba muy en el fondo que todo saliera bien y mi sobrina fuera feliz, se lo merecía aunque Sasuke no fuera un buen prospecto sabía que no era mala persona.

Terminé de vestirme, tomé mis llaves y salí hacia la casa de mi hermana, a la cual sorprendería ya que solía llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, no me perdería la expresión de su rostro y también deseaba verla a ella más que nada.

* * *

Dejé sola a Sakura en su habitación, en verdad verla envuelta en una pequeña bata logró que mi sangre se acelerara y se centrara específicamente en una parte de mi anatomía que no deseaba en ese momento, pero más que la bata era el hecho de saber que debajo de ella no había absolutamente nada, pensamiento que solo consiguió aumentar mi erección que comenzaba a hacerse notable, traté de mantener mi autocontrol.

Exhalé con fuerza cuando salí de la habitación, fui hacia la sala y me senté en el sofá, nunca me había pasado algo así, cerré los ojos esperando que recuperar un poco de autocontrol, por fortuna lo conseguí aunque no supe cuanto tiempo me tardé en hacerlo, cuando por fin decidí abrir los ojos verifiqué mi reloj de muñeca y me percaté de que ya eran las siete de la tarde, Sakura no daba señales de vida.

Me levanté del sofá dispuesto a ir a preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando la estilizada figura de Sakura, se veía simplemente magnífica, llevaba unos pantalones sueltos en color blanco pero que se adaptaban perfectamente a sus caderas anchas y sus piernas torneadas, sus pequeños pies llevaban unas sencillas zapatillas en color perla, una camisa de tirantes finos en color negro de seda ajustada en la parte su busto, el cual estaba bastante crecido y suelta en la cintura llegando hasta sus caderas.

Su rostro simplemente bello, como siempre Sakura hacia gala de su buen gusto.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunté.

- Vámonos – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Me sentía nerviosa a medida que nos acercábamos a la casa de mis padres, imaginaba que los padres de Sasuke ya se encontraban ahí solían ser muy puntuales y nosotros íbamos con quince minutos de retraso, ni siquiera sentí el trayecto cuando me dí cuenta Sasuke ya se había estacionado y estaba abriéndome la puerta del co-piloto, respire profundamente y salí del auto.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta de la entrada, tocamos el timbre, no tardaron ni un minuto cuando mi madre estaba abriendo la puerta.

- Sakura – exclamó emocionada mientras me abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla – Que bueno que ya están aquí, tus padres ya llegaron Sasuke.

- Buenas noches Tsunade – saludó Sasuke.

Yo me había quedado sin habla, entramos en la casa y mi madre nos guió hasta la sala donde se encontraban mi padre y los padres de Sasuke, la primera en visualizarnos fue Mikoto, que lucía tan bien como la recordaba hacia mucho que no la veía pero parecía no haber cambiado nada, se parecía mucho a Sasuke, sus facciones eran idénticas solo que no tenía el color de sus ojos ya que los de ella eran verde turquesa, cabello color azabache largo pero esta vez lo llevaba atado en un moño simple, su maquillaje notable pero sencillo, su cuerpo esbelto ataviado en un elegante vestido color azul rey, que llegaba unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas dejando entre ver sus estilizadas piernas, a su lado estaba Fugaku con su porte imponente como siempre.

Fugaku era una versión más madura de Itachi, su parecido era sin igual, y sus hijos habían heredado el color de sus ojos, negros como el ébano, portaba un sobrio traje de sastre en color gris oscuro, camisa de vestir en color coral y una corbata en la misma gama de tonos del traje, tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético para sus casi cincuenta años, lo cual lo hacia parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era.

− Sakura mi niña – exclamó Mikoto levantándose de forma apresurada y casi corriendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos y abrazarme con ternura – No saben que feliz me han hecho – manifestó emocionada, yo estaba tan sorprendida que correspondí torpemente a su abrazo.

− Ya déjala mujer, vas a asfixiarla – expresó Fugaku que también había abandonado su asiento para saludarnos – Además yo también quiero saludar a mi nuera – dijo con una sonrisa galante, Mikoto se apartó con una enorme sonrisa para darle paso a el papá de Sasuke, ¡un momento! Acababa de decir nuera.

Mis pensamientos fueron despejados al sentir el caluroso abrazo de Fugaku, él siempre se había portado bien conmigo e incluso más de una vez manifestaron su gusto porque algún día formara parte de su familia.

− Me alegra que seas tú la madre de mi primer nieto – musitó el padre de Sasuke, ¡Dios! Sentí una punzada en mi corazón, dolió porque los estábamos engañando.

Fugaku se alejó de mí para saludar a su hijo, un apretón de manos fue su saludo aunque Mikoto parecía asfixiarlo con ese abrazo que estaba dándole desde hace más de 10 minutos, Sasuke tenía el fastidio pintado en su rostro, no es que no quisiera a su madre pero las demostraciones de afecto eran algo que a él no le gustaban y que solo se las admitía a su madre.

Finalizados los saludos nos dispusimos a sentarnos, Sasuke se sentó junto a mí en un sillón de dos plazas frente a nuestros padres, por lo visto tendríamos que esperar a que los demás llegaran y tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, ni mi tío se veía por ningún lugar, como lo necesitaba en estos momentos pero él y su condenado hábito de llegar tarde a todas partes.

Observé a mi madre y Mikoto que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto no me estaba gustando nada, unos minutos más tarde me daría cuenta de que tenía razón.

− ¿Cuándo comenzamos los preparativos para la boda? – habló Mikoto.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos, estaba segura esto no podía ser bueno…

Continuara…

**_Mis Agradecimientos:_**

_SABAKU NO THYARE: No te preocupes por la tardanza, créeme que comprendo perfectamente y me alegra mucho que te decidas a publicar tus historias en este foro me gustará mucho poder leerlas, cuídate._

_oOHiiromiOo: Espero que este capítulo haya ayudado a aclarar tus dudas, gracias por el comentario._

_Setsuna17: Me alegra que te gustara el cap amiga._

_Shira-san: Hola, bienvenida a mi historia, me da satisface saber que te gusta mi historia, espero la continuación haya sido de tu agrado._

_Strikis: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y agradezco que leeas y comentes mis historias cuídate mucho._

_Sakusa: Lamento la tardanza pero entre mis otros fics y que el foro ha estado teniendo problemas para actualizar no había podido pero espero te haya gustado._

_anko5986: Siiiii, es bueno que Sasuke se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y bueno... con Naruto y Hinata ya veremos que pasa, al igual que con Kakashi y Sayuri, espero te haya gustado la primer parte de la reunión, la segunda será más interesante, gracias por tu comentario cuídate._

_vivs-chan: Si es o no hijo de Sasuke, se sabrá en el próximo capítulo con la prueba de paternidad, entonces tus dudas serán despejadas y no te preocupes continuaré escribiendo, tengo muchas historias por aquí que no dejaré abandonadas, gracias por tu review, cuídate._

_Hatoko Nara: Hola amiga, si en verdad es bueno que Sasuke sea sincero por lo menos con él mismo, y con Naruto falta camino por recorrer para que se de cuenta de quién en verdad está más enamorado y Sayuri no esta con Kakashi, gracias por comentar siempre, cuídate._

_Citrus-Gi: Espero que no te haya decepcionado la continuación._

_lobita-uchiha: jajajajajajaja, si Tsunade se pasó al avisarles a los padres de Sasuke pero bueno... créeme que algo bueno saldrá de todo este circo y con Hinata ya veremos que sucede._

_sakurafrozenprincess: Hola antes que nada bienvenida a mi fic me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque la idea no es muy revolucionaría pero si la llevo de distinta manera o eso creo... en fin espero también que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado aunque solo es la primera parte ya veremos que sucede en la segunda, cuídate mucho._

_Hitorijime: Si Sayuri despertó, aún no sé que tanto puede afectar a la relación de Naruto y Hinata, lo veremos más adelante, deseo que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_Awasi Kayame Ayumi: Si habrá NaruHina, más adelante y bueno espero que el capítulo 10 te haya dado una pista del porque de la actitud de Kakashi, cuídate._

_Uchiha Fans: Supongo que este capítulo ha aclarado algunas dudas y aflorado otras, cuídate mucho._

_Adi-chan Hyuga, Miisaki-chan, Lizie-azul, Pamys-Chan, MaGy Souh, Deathxrevenge, MinakoUchiha, MySweetWolff, Queen-Of- The Shadow, Tathiz-Haruno28, MGGSS, kyo nakamura, safaronox, Mio AyshelHaiass, sakuritaxgenitax, nadeshiko-uchiha, vampireknight-prix, .of00, Luna Tsuka-Sama, ShadoOw Emerald, Daniii-Uchiha, kirita uchiha, melilove, yaan, LuuLuu, RosaPnk, Pelirosa, edniiitahhh, hikari cullen, alicia, Sammy-nekko, mitsuki96, M-Manakel-K, Akatsukihime, honey04, TsukiAkuma, acosta, piki, AngylovesSauke.  
_


	13. Cena Parte II

**_¡Hello! Aquí estoy reportándome, sé que les debo una explicación por mi tardanza son más de tres meses sin actualizar pero tengo una buena razón para eso. Y es que he estado un poco delicada de salud y me tuvieron en reposo absoluto por unas semanas aunque claro está que yo no hacía caso por completo... pero en fin. Espero me disculpen por la tardanza y que también su espera haya valido la pena, lo sabre cuando lea sus reviews. _**

**_Por cierto puede que en el capítulo se vea poco SasuSaku pero apartir de este capítulo se verá más aunque claro para que nuestra pelirosa confie en él, nuestro pelinegro tendrá que ganársela aunque estoy segura que no le costará mucho, pero como toda historia tendrá sus complicaciones... _**

**_Advierto que la narración cambió pasó de primera persona a tercera persona se me hace mucho más fácil narrar los eventos y habrá una narración por cada personaje o los más importantes._**

**_Aprovecho y agradezco a todos las que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y dejar un review, igualmente para los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, mil gracias es por ustedes que continuo escribiendo y espero que este capítulo no se la excepción. Sin nada más que decir cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.  
_**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

¡Demonios! Sabían que esto no podía ser bueno y que ese par se traía algo entre manos. Sasuke y Sakura se observaron entre sí, sin saber que decir o que hacer hasta que…

− Buenas noches – la voz ronca y aterciopelada de Kakashi resonó en el lugar y todos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada de la sala, donde él se encontraba… vestía completamente de negro, un pantalón de vestir en corte recto a juego con un cinturón también negro y una camisa también de vestir manga larga, las cuales llevaba cuidadosamente dobladas hasta los codos y un par de botones sueltos mostrando su torso bien formado. Su cabellera grisácea la llevaba desordenada como siempre, dio un par de pasos más hacia adelante y el taconeo de sus pulcros zapatos negros resonó en la habitación, la pelirosa no pudo más que alegrarse de verlo.

− Buenas noches – contestaron casi todos, ya que Tsunade y Jiraiya ya lo habían saludado cuando llegó hacía más de veinte minutos.

− Disculpen que los interrumpa – habló con cortesía y una media sonrisa – Sakura – llamó ésta le prestó atención – Sayuri pidió que subieras un momento – le dijo, la pelirosa miró a Sasuke y este asintió.

− Vuelvo enseguida – manifestó con una sonrisa y levantándose de su asiento, al llegar cerca de su tío se detuvo y se paró sobre la puntas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, el peligris sonrió al ver las intenciones de su pequeña sobrina y se agachó facilitándole la acción – Gracias – murmuró a su oído, Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa apenas audible.

− De nada – susurró él.

Se separó de él y caminó escalera arriba hacia la habitación de su mejor amiga, se encontraba ubicada al final del pasillo de la segunda planta. Se posó frente a su puerta, no habían hablado desde que salió del hospital, respiró hondo y decidió entrar pero… dentro no había nadie, lo único que logró visualizar fue una caja bastante grande sobre la cama. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… no recordaba haber visto maletas por ningún lado e imaginó que su amiga no tenía nada que ponerse para esa noche… ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de eso?

Escuchó unos sonidos que provenían del baño, estaba segura que se trataba de su amiga así que se sentó en cama de dos plazas que estaba ubicada en medio de la habitación, esperando a que Sayuri saliera del baño. Solo un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a su amiga y no pudo más que sorprenderse, llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes finos escote V en satín negro con lunares blancos y un lazo color negro al frente ajustado bajo su pecho, el vestido le quedaba unos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas mostrando sus piernas torneadas del color de la porcelana, sus pies enfundados en unas sandalias plateadas otorgándole unos cinco centímetros de altura. Su cabello cobrizo lo llevaba suelto y muy laceo, Sakura estaba segura de que había utilizado la plancha para acomodar su flequillo que caía a ambos lados de su rostro, el cual estaba maquillado de manera tan suave que parecía imperceptible, otorgándole una naturalidad sin igual.

− Sakura – llamó con su suave voz mirándola y otorgándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la aludida.

− Hola Yuri – saludó poniéndose de pie para saludarla, la abrazó con cariño la chica correspondió el gesto.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó la de cabellos cobrizos después de separarse, la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

− Kakashi me envió aquí, me dijo que querías verme – manifestó molesta haciendo reír a Sayuri.

− No te preocupes, de todas maneras no quería bajar sola – expresó la de ojos grises.

− Te ves muy bien, mamá sigue teniendo buen gusto – señaló mirando el vestido, la aludida rió con gracia y Sakura la observó con desconcierto.

− El vestido no lo compró tu madre – indicó con calma, sentándose un momento en el sillón individual que se encontraba en la habitación, la pelirosa la imitó y se sentó pero en la cama prestándole atención.

− ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién? – inquirió curiosa.

− Fue Kakashi – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la de ojos jade no pudo más que abrir la boca con sorpresa.

− ¿Mi tío? – preguntó incrédula y Sayuri solo asintió como respuesta – No puedo creerlo… - la chica rió de nuevo ante la mueca que tenía pintada en el rostro de su amiga.

− Ahora dime… ¿En que lío estás metida? – la pregunta fue directa pasmando a la pelirosa.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? – indagó la pelirosa.

− Te conozco y Kakashi no te hubiera mandado aquí de no ser porque te estaba sacando de un aprieto – le dijo sin vacilar, Sakura sonrió su amiga seguía teniendo esa aguda percepción, era una lástima que solo lo tuviera para los demás y no para ella misma.

Suspiró con pesar, era su amiga y quería contárselo además de que de una u otra forma esa misma noche lo sabría, se dedico a contarle todo. Desde la decisión de la inseminación hasta lo que pasaba en ese momento con Sasuke, de vez en cuando Sayuri no pudo evitar reírse de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Sakura a raíz de su mentira.

− ¡No te rías Yuri! – exclamó haciendo un puchero de niña caprichosa, provocando que la aludida riera con más ganas.

− Sabes que las cosas pasan por una sola razón Sakura, a lo mejor tú no lo esperas pero la vida quiere recompensarte por lo que te sucedió en el pasado – razonó la de ojos grises con voz suave y una dulce sonrisa, Sakura lo pensó y había una posibilidad remota pero la había… pero… ¿con Sasuke?

− Yuri… es un playboy consumado, ¿Cómo crees que algo bueno puede surgir de ahí? – indagó incrédula y reticente.

− Si en verdad fuese como tú dices – pausó – En ningún momento te hubiese ayudado y hecho un trato, además de que su interés por tu estado y bienestar no debes dejarlos de lado Sakura, créeme hay más de lo que crees… - la pelirosa iba replicar pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a Jiraiya, que sonrió al ver a ambas.

− ¿Qué sucede papá? – interrogó Sakura.

− Tú madre me envió como su mensajero a pedirles que bajaran porque ya todos están aquí – informó con una sonrisa.

− Dile a mamá que bajaremos enseguida – dijo la pelirosa con tranquilidad aunque eso era solo apariencia ya que por dentro estaba que moría de nervios, el hombre de cabellos blancos asintió y luego dijo.

− No tarden o tu madre se pondrá histérica – señaló con gracia y luego salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala.

− ¿Nos vamos Yuri?

− Sí, solo… dame un segundo – pidió levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el buró en busca de algo, era una pequeña caja la cual abrió y de ahí sacó una cadena que Sakura no alcanzó a ver hasta que se la colocó. Se trataba de una linda cadena de oro con una pequeña medalla, en circulo superior de la medalla estaba hecho de oro pero en su interior había una imagen tallada en oro blanco, se trataba de la Virgen Milagrosa… recordaba habérsela visto a alguien antes. Sayuri se percató de la atención que le había prestado sobre todo a la medalla y se dispuso a hablar – Era de mi madre – manifestó disipando su duda, ahora ya sabía donde la había visto, pero… también se dio cuenta de otra cosa, habló en pasado.

− ¿Era? – preguntó aunque en el interior temía su respuesta.

− Así es, mis padres murieron hace seis meses en un accidente automovilístico – respondió pacífica, la pelirosa sintió que un balde de agua fría había caído sobre ella.

− Yo… lo siento… no sabía…

− No te preocupes – expresó con dulzura y una triste sonrisa – No tienes porque disculparte Sakura.

− Pero…

− Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, tu madre se pondrá histérica sino bajamos – le recordó y a Sakura no le quedó de otra más que atender a su petición aunque después hablarían largo y tendido.

Finalmente salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse a la planta baja otro round que debía saltar o noquear a sus oponentes… en ese caso… sus padres…

* * *

En la sala se encontraban todos, conversaban y reían por los comentarios graciosos de los otros, a excepción de tres personas… un peligris, un pelinegro y un rubio. El primero a pesar de su fachada de calma e indiferencia total se encontraba ansioso.

− Ya despega los ojos de la entrada – musitaron cerca de su oído, se tragó un gruñido.

− Supuse que estabas con Ino, ¿Por qué vienes a fastidiarme? – dijo el peligris con indiferencia.

− Está contestando una llamada y no tenía a nadie más a quién fastidiar – contestó el otro con simpleza y una sonrisa burlona.

− ¿Qué hay de tu hermano? Tiene cara de mártir – habló con gracia mirando de reojo a Sasuke que tenía cara de fastidio total.

− Naaa capaz y me golpea si lo molesto en estos momentos… no quiero arriesgarme, prefiero fastidiarte a ti – manifestó con una sonrisa inocente.

− Lárgate Itachi – gruñó el peligris.

− ¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu… - se quedó a medias, ya que el sonido de un taconeo llegó hasta sus oídos y miró hacia el mismo lugar donde Kakashi miraba en esos instantes, dos figuras se hicieron presentes en la estancia y no podía negar que tanto su hermano como Kakashi tenían un buen gusto… aunque por desgracia Sakura ya estaba comprometida con su hermano pero Sayuri sin duda alguna era una mujer hermosa. Ese vestido que llevaba puesto hacia resaltar su esbelta figura a la perfección, sobre todo la parte "superior"…

Kakashi no pudo más que sonreír, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección haciéndola lucir sublime… lo mismo pensaba un rubio de ojos azules, verdaderamente se veía encantadora y la bella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro la hacía lucir de una manera que no tenía palabras para describir.

Sasuke por su parte se levantó inmediatamente y fue a recibir a la pelirosa, que se sentía nerviosa al ser observada por todo el mundo sobre todo por sus suegros o más bien su suegra y su madre, no le gustaba para nada la manera en que la veían…

− ¡Oh! Sayuri ven – llamó Tsunade con alegría, la chica atendió el llamando y fue hasta su lado.

Tsunade se encargó de presentar a Sayuri con todos, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se mantenían en un lugar apartado aprovechando ese momento de distracción para conversar.

− ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer Sasuke? – masculló la pelirosa con irritación y preocupación, observó que el pelinegro iba a decir algo pero ya se imaginaba que… - Y ni se te ocurra decir que les sigamos la corriente – replicó antes de que él lo dijera.

− ¿Tienes una idea mejor? – preguntó con ironía y la pelirosa rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia.

− N… no – contestó algo dudosa.

− Entonces no tenemos otra opción – le dijo él aunque en el fondo deseaba que continuaran con eso le daba tiempo.

− Sasuke… ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, esto es una enredadera… una mentira solo nos lleva a cubrirla con otra y otra y otra… nunca saldremos de esto si seguimos complicándolo más – explicó con desesperación.

− Sakura tranquilízate – habló él suavizando su tono y tomando su mano derecha para después besar su anverso con delicadeza, dejándola anonadada con ese simple gesto – Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí – finalizó y depositó un casto beso en sus labios, que la dejó fría.

Sasuke por su parte, mientras hablaban se percató de que su madre estaba observándolos y los gestos de Sakura no ayudaban mucho, así que se tomó la libertad de acercarse a ella y ser "cariñoso", era una buena oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro… quitaba las dudas de su madre y se acercaba más a Sakura mostrándole una faceta de él que aún no había visto…

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos pasaron al comedor y su tío se las arregló para distraer a su hermana y la madre de Sasuke, antes de que comenzaran con el mismo tema que dejaron inconcluso. Aunque no le servía de mucho ya que siempre encontraban la manera de cortar rápido. Por otro lado se encontraba Naruto que no podía dejar de ver a Sayuri… la manera en la que se expresaba, con tanta naturalidad, educación y cortesía lo admiraban, ahora que lo recordaba ella siempre había sido así, simplemente los años le habían dado esa madurez que adquiere toda mujer al llegar a esa edad; no obstante, él no se percató de que la linda peliazul que se encontraba a su lado lo miraba de reojo….

Hinata se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba desde el momento en el que se hizo presente en la sala y no puedo evitar sentirse molesta… hasta ese momento aún no habían sido presentadas ya que las demás habían acaparado su atención. La cena transcurrió entre miradas, indirectas y conversaciones banales… después pasaron al salón a tomar café, la habitación era amplia y en su lado derecho, se encontraba ubicado un hermoso piano de cola en color marfil. Sayuri se encontraba de pie en una esquina tomando de un vaso con jugo de naranja, rechazando educadamente la taza de café que Tsunade le ofreció. Naruto se tragó un suspiro y tomó a Hinata del brazo con delicadeza para conducirla hasta donde se encontraba la ojigris.

− Sayuri – llamó sin poder evitar que en su voz se trasluciera ese sentimiento indefinible, la chica giró levemente para poder visualizarlo y le sonrió como solo ella solía hacerlo.

− Hola Naruto – saludo con ese tono de voz tan suave que podía parecer un murmullo más sin embargo era perfectamente audible.

− Quiero presentarte a mi novia – dijo mirando a su novia – Hinata Hyuga.

− Mucho gusto Srita. Hyuga – habló ella con respeto y una sonrisa amable para después acercarse y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla – Sayuri Nakatomi – se presentó y la pelinegra no pudo más que sorprenderse por la manera en la que hablaba, la ojigris observaba a Hinata y no podía negar que la chica era muy linda, se alegraba mucho de que su amigo tuviera novia ya que en el pasado no le conoció ninguna – Hasta que por fin conozco a tu novia – manifestó la ojigris con una sonrisa – Espero que él te trate bien sino ponlo en su lugar – le dijo esta vez a la peliazul con gracia, Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

− Lo haré – aseguró con timidez la chica – Y… por favor… llámame Hinata – pidió la peliazul con una media sonrisa que fue correspondida.

− De acuerdo Hinata – concordó Sayuri.

Naruto se encontraba algo incómodo pero eso no impedía que participara, de vez en cuando en la conversación de ellas, aunque más bien se dedicaba a verlas a ambas y no podía evitar hacer comparaciones entre las dos… ¡Diablos! Esto era tan difícil, pero sobre todo… confuso…

Mientras que al otro lado, Sakura y Sasuke se las arreglaban para escapar de las garras de sus madres que no perdían oportunidad para bombardearlos con preguntas y sobre todo para preguntarles la fecha de la "boda"; Sasuke se las arreglaba fácilmente para evadirlas, no así Sakura que quería tener un momento asolas para poder ahorcarlo porque si no fuera por su brillante idea, no estarían metidos en semejante problema. Nuevamente habían logrado escaparse del interrogatorio y estaba en la esquina opuesta del salón.

− ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! – masculló muy molesta y queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada, tratando de no ser captada por su madre o "suegros" – Parece que estamos en un maratón y solo corremos en círculos para huir de nuestros padres – reclamó severamente molesta.

− Tienes una idea mejor – replicó él con tanta tranquilidad que se le hizo irritante y no pudo evitar bufar con desesperación.

− "Tienes una idea mejor" – repitió con ironía y gestos burlones que ha Sasuke se le hicieron graciosos pero se tragó las ganas que tenía de reír y se mantuvo inmutable como siempre – Has repetido esto toda la noche y hasta ahora no veo una solución que no, nos hunda más en este lío – reclamó la pelirosa de nuevo, hasta que vio a la madre de Sasuke y la suya acercarse a ellos de nuevo - ¡Diablos!... aquí vienen de nuevo – musitó para que el pelinegro la escuchara observó de reojo y en efecto eran ellas… - ¡Ya lo tengo! – expresó como si fuera una revelación, el pelinegro la miró sin entender – Sayuri – llamó, la chica que se encontraba conversando con su tío la miró esperando que continuara - ¿Todavía tocas el piano? – preguntó, todos se habían quedado callados mirándolas en ese momento miraban a la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

− Hace mucho que no toco – respondió con calma la chica.

− Podrías tocar algo – pidió con voz aniñada.

− Es verdad recuerdo que siempre que cenábamos a casa de tus padres, tú amenizabas la velada tocando el piano – recordó Jiraiya con una sonrisa paternal.

− Es cierto – apoyó Naruto con una sonrisa – Eras muy buena tocando el piano – concordó halagándola.

− Ehm… bueno… Sakura también lo era – rebatió un poco nerviosa.

− No mientas Sayuri, tú tenías más agilidad que yo además me decidí por la guitarra eléctrica – aclaró con una sonrisa alegre, recordando aquellos tiempos – Por favor… - pidió como niña caprichosa Sakura, el pelinegro que estaba a su lado no pudo más que maravillarse ante la faceta que presentaba la pelirosa, no podía negar que lucía encantadora haciendo esos pucheritos – Tío convéncela – rogó al peligris que se encontraba al lado de su amiga.

− Nunca he tenido el placer de escucharte tocar – habló en tono bajo y aterciopelado llamando su atención, ella posó sus ojos grises en los de él del color del ébano – Me gustaría escucharte… - musitó con una cálida sonrisa, la chica se ruborizó levemente pero asintió. Itachi y Tsunade sonrieron, el primero con orgullo al darse cuenta de la sutileza que tenía su amigo para seducir a la chica y la segunda por darse cuenta de las intenciones de éste.

Sakura sonrió con alegría y Sayuri se encaminó hacia el hermoso piano de cola que estaba en la estancia, subió la tapa que cubría las teclas de color marfil y negro, luego se sentó y comenzó a tocar, sus dedos se movían con agilidad y ligereza por las teclas del piano… la melodía era lenta y un tanto melancólica, pero eso no quitaba la destreza con que ella la interpretaba. A Sakura le pareció conocida y prestó más atención se trataba de _Before I Go _de Yanni.

La melodía era más para meditación pero de alguna manera, ella lograba imprimirle sentimiento… era algo extraño pero lograba llegarle hasta el corazón, a lo mejor eran las hormonas del embarazo pero… sentía sus ojos humedecidos. Miró a su amiga y vio su expresión, era serena pero en sus ojos… se reflejaba algo más allá de la tranquilidad. ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado en todo ese tiempo? Sasuke se fijó en el estado de la pelirosa y la abrazó por la cintura, transmitiéndole ese calor corporal y también algo más allá del sentimiento de amistad…

Kakashi por su parte contemplaba a la ojigris maravillado, la verdad es que la chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo y por lo tanto haciendo que los sentimientos por ella crecieran a niveles insospechados. Lo mismo pensaba cierto rubio que también la observaba, mientras que Hinata atinó a bajar la mirada sintiéndose inferior ante la chica, no solo era hermosa sino también tenía un carácter dulce y tierno, había sido muy amable con ella. Cuando en un principio pensó que era otra de esas lagartonas que querían seducirlo pero fue todo lo contrario y ahora se sentía inferior.

Los últimos acordes de la melodía sonaron en la habitación y todos aplaudieron encantados. Sasuke y Sakura no perdieron tiempo para disculparse y despedirse alegando que ella se sentía un poco cansada además de que Sasuke tenía que trabajar el día de mañana, a las madres de ambos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes ya que no habían podido cumplir su objetivo pero le hicieron prometer que saldrían a comer. A la pelirosa no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar, se despidió de sus amigos y partieron hacia su departamento, todo el camino hacia el departamento fue silencioso.

* * *

Al llegar Sasuke se estacionó frente al edificio y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Sakura que aún no se acostumbraba a esa faceta de caballerosidad de su parte pero se sintió halagada… subieron al departamento aún en silencio, pero él sabía que tarde o temprano ella estallaría por su poca atención a los eventos y la gravedad del asunto.

Al entrar en la morada de la pelirosa que encendió las luces de la sala para que iluminara la estancia se giró hacia él, en su rostro podía leer la molestia.

− ¿Pero que rayos te pasa a ti? – gritó - ¿Hasta donde quieres llegar con esto? Que no te das cuenta que solo se hace más grande – exclamó mucho más que molesta, él solo la miró y suspiró pero luego… sonrió de una manera que ella jamás le había visto.

− Porque no lo hacemos real entonces – articuló mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos y observaba como el rostro de la pelirosa pasaba de la molestia a la incredulidad en cuestión de segundos.

− Pero que…. – no pudo continuar y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

Continuara…


	14. Verdades e Impresiones

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 13 espero que esta vez no haya tardado tanto en actualizar, en fin advierto que aquí no hay tanto SasuSaku pero el capítulo es necesario para la trama y lo que viene más adelante que será un tanto más complicado. Aún así espero sea de su agrado y merezca su comentario, disculparan si hay algún error ortográfico pero no tuve tiempo de revisarla así que corregiré después.**

**Doy las gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, me envian un review, también a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos un millón de gracias. Sin nada más que decir, espero les guste y que la disfruten. Hasta la próxima.**

**Advertencias:**

_Pensamiento._

_Inner._

**CAPITULO 13**

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Sasuke la estaba besando! Y esta vez ¡Era en serio!

Primero comenzó suave, degustando sus labios… despacio sin prisas saboreó sus labios pasando su lengua en ese momento pudo percibir un sabor muy particular era como la miel y la vainilla juntas proporcionándole particularidad además de ser inusual pero no menos embriagador…pasó la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios para después succionarlos a placer y Sakura no se quedó atrás, no podía creer lo que pasaba pero eso no le quito el hecho de que le correspondiera el gesto. Era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, el pelinegro la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él en introduciendo la lengua en su boca, comenzaron a saborearse.

Aunque de pronto Sakura se separó de Sasuke asustada… éste se dio cuenta y se pateó mentalmente por su desliz…

− Sakura… yo… lo siento… en verdad no quisiera que…

− N…no Sasuke… yo… - la pobre pelirosa no sabía que decir se encontraba confundida y todavía sentía el aliento cálido del pelinegro cerca suyo él entendió.

− Escucha Sakura quiero hacer esto bien y no quiero que pienses que lo hago con otras intenciones – explicó él con tranquilidad – Solo… piénsalo ¿quieres?

Le dio un beso en la frente como despedida y se dispuso a salir del departamento. Cuando estuvo fuera no pudo más que abofetearse mentalmente por ser por primera vez tan impulsivo, sabía que podía salir mal y antes de que ella emitiera una respuesta decidió salir de ahí. No había mentido pero tampoco quería apresurar más las cosas, solamente le daría tiempo y espacio para que lo pensara.

Suspiró con cansancio y se fue a su departamento.

Mientras que Sakura continuaba parada en el mismo lugar donde él, la dejó. ¿Qué había pasado? Llevó una mano para tocar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir aún los labios delgados y fríos de Sasuke sobre los suyos… ¡Demonios! Era mejor de lo que imaginaba… pero eso no quitaba que estaba confundida… la propuesta repentina de él solamente había intensificado lo que ya sentía que aseguraba era más que simple atracción.

Debía pensar muy bien lo que hacía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quién era él pero en ese momento acudieron a su mente las palabras de su amiga.

_Sabes que las cosas pasan por una razón Sakura, a lo mejor tú no lo esperas pero la vida quiere recompensarte __por lo que te sucedió en el pasado…_

Y sintió que la golpeaban pero ¿con Sasuke? ¿Por qué de todos los hombres que había en el mundo tenía que ser él? Suspiró con derrota, en verdad necesitaba descansar, se sentía muy cansada y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura es que ese beso… no lo olvidaría jamás…

Se fue directo a su habitación, mañana hablaría con Sayuri necesitaba su consejo…

− **O −**

El día siguiente, Kakashi se encontraba dispuesto a salir de su departamento para ir a su trabajo, se encontraba a punto de salir cuando el teléfono de la sala sonó. Gruñó en protesta pero se dispuso a contestar.

− Diga – dijo descolgando el teléfono.

− Te quiero en mi consultorio en quince minutos – dijo Itachi aunque su voz sonaba seria.

− Mis padres me enseñaron a saludar Itachi, creo que los tuyos también lo hicieron – habló el peligris con ironía.

− No estoy para tus sarcasmos en este momento. Esto te interesa…

− Voy para allá – luego colgó, sabía que si hablaba de esa manera debía ser algo importante.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se dispuso a ir por su auto para conducir hacia el Hospital General. No tardó mucho gracias a que vivía bastante cerca y además no había embotellamiento a esas horas, después de estacionar su auto. Entró en el lugar y saludó a varios médicos y enfermeras con las que había trabajado durante estuvo ahí.

Se encaminó hacia la oficina de Itachi, no podía negar que lo intrigó pero algo le decía que no quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle. Llegó saludó a la secretaria de éste y entró sin tocar… se encontraba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio y parecía pensativo, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había entrado.

− Ya estoy aquí – anunció Kakashi caminando para sentarse en el sillón de cuero café que había dentro del consultorio e Itachi pareció despertar.

El pelinegro de coleta suspiró más con pesar que con alivio, tomó una carpeta y se levantó para entregársela, luego se recostó de espalda sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos observándolo.

El peligris tomó la carpeta pero seguía sin entender.

− ¿No podrías decirme de que se trata?

− No – contestó él seriamente – Necesito que lo leas o pensaras que es una broma mía.

Kakashi comenzó a leer hasta que llegó al punto que quería Itachi, pudo percibirlo por su semblante endurecido y su entrecejo fruncido.

− ¿Cuándo te llegó este informe? – inquirió con seriedad el peligris, eso no era nada bueno.

− Ahora temprano – respondió.

− Me podrías explicar… ¿Cómo es posible que no se dieran cuenta de esto? – su pregunta sonó calmada pero no se podía evitar que sus ojos hablaban por él.

− Creo que cuando llegó se interesaron mucho más por las heridas visibles. Además ese informe es de los exámenes que se le practicaron antes de que saliera del hospital y como no les parecieron demasiado importantes como para dar el alta no me los enviaron hasta hoy.

− Hmm… - fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer?

− Debo irme – cortó – Nos vemos luego – le entregó la carpeta que él recibió como autómata.

− Kakashi no hagas una locura – advirtió aunque por dentro no quería ni imaginar como se sentía.

− Descuida. No lo haré.

Salió del hospital con el semblante endurecido sin embargo en sus ojos se veía mucho enojo pero también dolor… y uno muy profundo.

Subió a su auto nuevamente y condujo hacia el lugar donde sabía encontraría las respuestas que buscaba. Mientras conducía no podía pensar con claridad, se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que pasara eso? No lo sabía pero necesitaba comprender.

Se estacionó frente a la casa de su hermana y tocó a la puerta, una de las chicas del aseo abrió.

− ¿Mi hermana se encuentra?

− No. Ella salió con la Sra. Mikoto – respondió con respeto haciéndolo pasar.

− Sayuri – habló con seriedad.

− Está arriba en su habitación, dijo que no se sentía bien.

Él solo asintió y casi corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de la chica. Entró sin tocar, no la vio por ningún lugar. Así que decidió buscarla, estaba por salir cuando la puerta del baño se abrió revelando la figura de la persona que buscaba.

− Kakashi – musitó ella con su voz suave, él la miró pero era como si no la mirara no podía notar nada más allá de la palidez y las ojeras que eran bastante notables en ese momento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Necesitamos hablar – ella frunció el ceño ante la dureza que advirtió en su tono. De pronto se mareó pero trató de no hacerlo evidente.

− ¿Acerca de qué? – inquirió ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama en busca de apoyo para no caer.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás embarazada? – se detuvo en seco para después girarse y mirarlo con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

− ¿Cómo te enteraste? – estaba segura que la pregunta era estúpida pero no pudo articular algo mejor.

− Soy médico ¿recuerdas? – era ella o su voz sonó sarcástica, aunque su tono no hacia juego con su semblante serio y sus ojos parecían dolidos - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Francamente no sabía que decir, o más bien no deseaba decirle… los recuerdos acudieron a su memoria y sintió que el piso comenzó a moverse, llevó una mano a su frente que en ese momento se encontraba húmeda por el sudor frío. No quería que nadie supiera, pero ahora Kakashi lo sabía… se tambaleó.

El peligris la miró con preocupación y la tomó en brazos antes de que desplomara, en verdad estaba siendo muy duro con ella pero estaba molesto. La llevó hasta la cama y le ayudó a sentarse, mientras él se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, su rostro lucía muy pálido y tenía la mirada perdida.

− Sayuri – llamó suavizando el tono de su voz y ésta lo miró como robot - ¿Quién es el padre? – no pensó cuando hizo la pregunta pero algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

Los ojos de Sayuri se llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo. Bajó el rostro tratando de ocultar sus ojos, esto no le gusto para nada…

− Sayuri…

− Sai – fue un susurro, el rostro de Kakashi se llenó de incredulidad.

− ¿Qué?

− El… el padre es… Sai – tartamudeó con dificultad y voz ahogada, no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y un sollozó escapó de sus labios sin quererlo, Kakashi la contempló y no pudo más que sentir como su corazón se estrujaba, al verla ahí delante suyo… tan frágil… tan indefensa… - Él… él… me violó – declaró con gran sentimiento – Yo no quería… te juro que no quería… yo…

Otro sollozo que más parecía un quejido… un lamento desgarrador y su voz sonaba rota, tan rota como una copa de cristal hecha pedazos en el suelo. La abrazó… la abrazó con fuerza y gentileza a la vez, si antes estaba enojado ahora sentía rabia… pero no contra ella. Sino contra ese mal nacido que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Ella se aferró a él. Sus hombros convulsionaban y sintió como su camisa de vestir blanca se humedecía pero no le importó… acarició sus cabellos cobrizos, sus gimoteos lastimeros hacían que su corazón doliera.

− Q… que voy a hacer… - se escuchó su lamento ahogado en su formado pecho.

− Shhhh – articuló con tratando de calmarla – Tranquila – su voz serena y cariñosa, de alguna manera la hizo sentir reconfortada, él acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

Poco a poco sus hombros dejaron de estremecerse, sin embargo todavía sollozaba… Kakashi se separó levemente y alzó su barbilla con delicadeza para poder contemplar sus ojos pero seguía evitando su mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos y levemente hinchados.

− Yo… n… no se lo digas a Sakura… por favor Kakashi – pidió o más bien suplicó, ella se iría y no quería que nadie más se enterara de esa penosa verdad. Se sentía sucia e indigna de estar ahí, cayó en ese lugar por casualidad y ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado ese trabajo en esa ciudad.

− Ella debería saberlo – habló con voz aterciopelada, la ojigris negó con vehemencia – Sakura comprenderá – dijo nuevamente pero ella continuaba negando.

− No, es que no entiendes… me siento sucia… avergonzada, indigna – dijo levantándose bruscamente pasmándolo, no solo por su palabras sino también por la actitud – No quiero que ella me mire con lástima, no quiero que nadie lo haga – exclamó y su faceta de calma cayó, el peligris pudo ver en su rostro un coctel de emociones y suponía que por dentro no estaba mejor.

− No podrás ocultárselo por mucho tiempo.

− S… solo el necesario… - respondió sin pensar paseándose por la habitación ansiosa.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – indagó con el ceño fruncido.

− Na… nada – quiso corregir su fallo pero éste no se lo creyó y se levantó caminando hacia ella de manera amenazadora… o así fue como ella lo vio y automáticamente se cubrió el vientre protegiéndose y observándolo con miedo. Eso le dolió.

El peligris paró en seco, al darse cuenta la razón que la llevó al hospital.

− No voy a hacerte daño Sayuri – musitó con ternura y trató de acercarse pero ella retrocedió unos pasos – Por favor, confía en mí – esta vez le tendió la mano, ella le miraba sin creerle más sin embargo algo la alentó a tomar su mano y dejarse guiar por él. Hizo que se sentará de nuevo en la cama y él en cuclillas frente a ella.

− Lo siento… - manifestó avergonzada por su reacción.

− No te disculpes – musitó acariciando sus manos – No debí alterarte en tu estado – indicó con calma – Piensas irte de nuevo ¿verdad? – ella asintió levemente - ¿Por qué?

− Él… sabe donde estoy y no quiero, involucrar a Sakura… no me gustaría que le hiciera daño por mi culpa – murmuró con pesar.

− Sai tiene órdenes estrictas de no acercarse a ella a menos de medio metro. Si lo hace irá a la cárcel – expresó con dureza, ahora fue ella la sorprendida ya que no tenía conocimiento de ello.

− Aún así… debo irme… yo… no quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

− ¿Tendrás al bebé? – su pregunta la descolocó un poco, pero asintió.

− No sería capaz de quitarle la vida a un ser humano.

Él sonrió ante esa respuesta, esa mujer valía demasiado para dejarla ir. Estaba dispuesta a tener un bebé que había sido producto del acto más vil y cruel que un hombre podía cometer con una mujer. Sin embargo, ella dejaba de lado ese hecho y había decidido tenerlo, sin importar nada más.

− Si te vas. Sakura no se sentirá mejor con eso – le dijo tratando de hacerla reflexionar, por fortuna se encontraba más relajada.

− Lo sé – musitó levantándose de nuevo – Pero… - se encorvó y un gesto de dolor se instaló en su rostro llevando las manos hacia su vientre - ¡Ah! – gimió, el peligris se puso de pie con rapidez.

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alarmado.

− Me… me duele – articuló con dificultad, su frente comenzó a perlarse de sudor. Era una contracción y estaba seguro de que en pocos minutos comenzaría a sangrar si no se movilizaba. No podía pedir una ambulancia porque tardaría mucho más en llegar y perdería al bebé, así que no perdió tiempo y pasó un brazo debajo de sus piernas para después alzarla.

Salió de la habitación y caminó lo más rápido que le fue posible, sin imaginar que su sobrina estaba abajo porque acababa de llegar. Lo vio bajar las escaleras con Sayuri en brazos, visualizó su rostro sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios contraídos en una mueca de dolor.

− ¿Tío que sucede?

− Debo llevar a Sayuri al hospital – contestó apresurado sin detenerse, subió a la chica al auto seguido de Sakura, la acomodó en el asiento de atrás y observó como su sobrina se metió al auto junto a su amiga.

− No me voy a quedar aquí, yo la cuido tú solo conduce – ordenó la pelirosa, el peligris lo hizo sin perder tiempo, cerró la puerta y luego subió él poniendo el motor en marcha y saliendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Sakura sostenía a su amiga preocupada, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y de vez en cuando se quejaba de dolor inconsciente, su respiración paulatina y pesada… y entonces se percató de algo… la mancha roja de su pantalón… ¡eso no podía ser posible! Ella no podía… el auto se detuvo de repente, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al hospital.

Kakashi no perdió tiempo y bajó rápidamente del auto para tomar a Sayuri en sus brazos y llevarla dentro seguido por ella. Las enfermeras de recepción lo reconocieron e inmediatamente llevaron una camilla.

− ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó una de las enfermeras.

− Posible aborto – fue todo lo que dijo y Sakura se quedó petrificada… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡No podía creerlo!

− Rápido llévenla al quirófano y llamen a la Doctora Smith – dio la orden la enfermera mientras se la llevaban por el pasillo con velocidad, Kakashi quiso seguirlos pero la enfermera lo detuvo – No puede entrar, ya conoce las reglas – le dijo con pesar la chica. A él no le quedó más remedio que asentir, los involucrados aún así fuesen médico no podían entrar en el quirófano, en esas circunstancias su reputación no servía.

Giró y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo. Cerró los ojos con pesar al caer en la cuenta de que su sobrina había escuchado todo… no era es la forma en la que él hubiese querido que se enterara de las cosas.

− Sakura… - la llamó él en voz baja y calmada, ella giró su rostro como autómata y lo miró con angustia.

− ¿Qué… que… sucede Kakashi? – inquirió a media voz y tartamudeando, él se acercó a ella.

− Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones – le dijo abrazándola con cariño y besando su coronilla – Pero por el momento debemos esperar…

La pelirosa recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su tío, en verdad sentía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón en un puño. No quería ni imaginar como se pondría si algo así le ocurriera a ella.

Minutos después llegó Itachi quién fue informado desde recepción por una de las enfermaras que los habían visto llegar, que no hizo más que observar a Kakashi que lucía sereno, no obstante sus ojos decían cuan culpable se sentía por su arrebato. Decidió no decirle nada para no echarle más leña al fuego, ya lo haría luego. Cuando todo se calmara, Sakura más que preocupada parecía dolida y angustiada al mismo tiempo, era un sin fin de sensaciones las que pasaban por su rostro cada tanto.

Al cabo de media hora, Sasuke y Naruto se hicieron presentes, el primero llevaba una cara de ansiedad que no podía con ella. Cuando recibió la noticia de que Sakura y Kakashi estaban en el hospital se temió lo peor y también se sintió responsable por la declaración del día anterior, de alguna manera pensó que eso pudo haber causado impresión en Sakura y le hubiese provocado algo en su estado. Un alivio le sobre llegó cuando su rubio amigo le dijo que ella esta bien pero que su amiga había llegado en estado de gravedad de nueva cuenta, quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza por su idiotez al no aclarar las cosas pero por la cara de angustia que llevaba no se atrevió a decirle nada, se ofreció a acompañarlo al hospital comprendiendo y de paso estaría con Sakura, advertía que ella se encontraba bastante mal y no quería que algo así la afectara más de la cuenta sobre todo en su estado.

Y así se fueron sumando, Tsunade llegó minutos después acompañada de Mikoto que no quiso dejarla ir sola al hospital, luego lo hizo Jiraiya y por último y para sorpresa de todos también se encontraba Hinata que unos minutos después de que Sasuke y Naruto se fueran de la oficina llegó por unos asunto acerca de unas cláusulas que quería incluir en uno de los contratos y se encontró con la noticia de que ambos acababan de salir rumbo al hospital porque al parecer Sakura se había puesto mal. Presa de la preocupación por su amiga decidió también ir para darle apoyo a su novio… grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era su amiga la que se encontraba en el hospital sino, la amiga de ésta que al parecer estaba muy grave nuevamente. Sintió alivio pero aún así también se sentía mal por la situación por la que la pobre chica estaba pasando nuevamente y sobre todo porque sabía que esto afectaba mucho a su amiga y en su estado no era recomendable.

Aunque había algo que aún en esta situación la inquietaba… y era la actitud de su novio, estaban parados en una esquina de la sala de espera. Lo miró, parecía abstraído y tanto su cara como sus hermosos ojos azules reflejaban una angustia y preocupación sin igual. Nunca lo había visto así, estaba tan sumido que simplemente no se daba cuenta de su presencia y eso… le dolió.

Fue como si le hubiesen enterrado un cuchillo en el brazo y abierto una herida dolorosa, profunda y sangrante… en verdad no sabía que le pasaba.

_¡Vamos Hinata! Se conocen desde niños, debe quererla como una hermana y por eso es que está tan preocupado por ella… _

Se dijo mentalmente dándose ánimos, en verdad se sintió mucho mejor al pensar en esa posibilidad y comprendió el porque de su enajenamiento.

− **0 −**

Hora y media más tarde, la doctora salió del quirófano.

− ¿Familiares de Sayuri Meiji? – inquirió en la sala de espera en verdad, veía a varias personas ahí demasiadas quizá para una sola paciente.

− Aquí, somos nosotros – exclamó Tsunade poniéndose de pie por que los demás la imitaron y se acercaron a la doctora.

− Mucho gusto, soy la Dra. Tiffany Smith – se presentó con educación la mujer y una sonrisa.

− Dra. Smith – habló Sakura - ¿Cómo está Sayuri? –inquirió ansiosa, la médico sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

− Afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo y pudimos detener el sangrado. Ambos están bien – dijo ella, sin embargo nadie obvio la palabra "ambos".

− ¿Ambos? – indagó Jiraiya.

− Así es, ella y el bebé – aclaró.

Se quedaron atónitos, ¿bebé? Había dicho ¿bebé? Y eso no era todo.

− Usted debe ser el padre ¿verdad? – dijo refiriéndose a Kakashi. No podía explicarlo pero la sensación cálida que sintió en su pecho cuando dijo la palabra "padre" lo hizo sentirse bien.

− Así es – contestó él y todos voltearon a verlo con ojos desorbitados, incluido Itachi que tenía la quijada hasta el piso ¿Cómo era posible esto?

− Acompáñeme, necesito darle unas instrucciones – expresó la mujer, él asintió y la acompañó bajo la atenta mirada de todos, que se encontraban sin poder creerlo que habían escuchado. ¿Kakashi? ¿Padre del hijo de Sayuri?

¿Qué rayos sucedía aquí?

Continuara…

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

**Eiko23: **_Jajaja espero que tu duda haya sido disipada en este capítulo, bueno… creo que esta vez no demoré tanto como en otras ocasiones solo espero que haya sido de tu agrado y merezca tu comentario. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto._

**CrisGaara: **_Hola Sabaku, me alegra mucho que te hayas decido a entrar al foro y sobre todo te doy las gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias en verdad lo agradezco de todo corazón. Bueno aún no se sabe nada de sí Sakura aceptará hacer real su relación con Sasuke pero pronto lo sabrán de eso puedes estar segura, no obstante no será tan fácil, tendrá sus complicaciones como toda historia. Jajaja puedes estar segura de que te apartaré a Gaara, jajaja. Cuídate mucho amiga y gracias por leer y comentar, hasta la próxima._

**Anko5986: **_Bueno espero que así como te gustó el capítulo anterior este también te haya gustado mucho. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate y espero que sea merecedora de un review. Hasta pronto._

**oOHiiromiOo: **_Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este igual. Gracias y cuídate._

**Citrus-Gi: **_Pues sí, el plan es enamorar a Sakura pero… ya veremos como le va con eso. Deseo que hayas disfrutado de la continuación, cuídate mucho._

**Cerezo-angie: **_Antes que nada Bienvenida a mi fic y gracias, me satisface saber que te gustó mi historia. Y bueno aquí está la conti espero que la hayas disfrutado y merezca un comentario de tu parte, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima._

**Hirako-9: **_Bienvenida y gracias por tomarte unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer y dejar tu comentario, en verdad lo agradezco mucho. En verdad me alegra que te gustara mi fic, y bueno en verdad espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo prometo que trataré de ponerlo más emocionante de este capítulo en adelante. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima._

**SmilexMe: **_¡Vaya! En verdad me alegra que te guste, gracias por leerlo y bueno… creo que tu pregunta fue contestada al inicio del capítulo, deseo que en verdad lo disfrutaras y trataré de no tardar mucho en las actualizaciones. Cuídate._

**Hatoko Nara: **_Amiga que puedo decirte, esta vez Sasuke habla en serio. Nada de juegos ni jugarretas, quiere a Sakura y hará todo por estar con ella te lo aseguro. No tienes nada que agradecer al contrario yo te agradezco por leer y comentar. Cuídate mucho y espero haya sido de tu agrado la actualización. Hasta pronto._

**Sakura: **_En verdad lamento tanto la tardanza, trataré de no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones. Gracias a Dios mi salud está mejorando aunque de vez en cuando tengo mis días pero nada que no se pueda remediar, espero que te guste la continuación, gracias por comentar. Cuídate._

**Diany-nyan: **_Jajaja creo que tendrás que esperar un poco por el lemmon, Sasuke tendrá que hacer méritos para eso pero te aseguro que habrá lemmon entre varias parejas. Claro que más adelante aún así espero continúes leyendo, no agradezcas soy yo las que les agradece a ustedes que las sigan y comenten, en mi mayor premio. Te enviaré mi correo en MP por si algún día quieres platicar conmigo. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto._

**Sakurafrozenprincess: **_Me gusta mantenerlas a la expectativa, aunque en este capítulo no fue así pero aún así espero les gustara. Habrá boda de eso puedes estar segura. Por cierto eres muy intuitiva, créeme que haz acertado en tu idea de complicación, claro que no será tanto para Sakura sino para Sayuri… pero eso lo sabrás más adelante. Y ya me encuentro mucho mejor de salud, gracias por preguntar y tus buenos deseos, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima._

**Hitorijime: **_Jajaja, que te puedo decir… me encanta dejarlas picadas, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la conti, cuídate mucho. Hasta luego._

**Masdurpee22: **_Tienes mucha razón, créeme que sí. Me alegra que te haya gustado la conti, en verdad y bueno… más adelante sabrás como avanza la cosa entre nuestra pareja por el momento todo con calma. Cuídate, hasta la próxima._

**SABAKU NO THYARE, Setsuna17, Shira-san, Strikis, vivs-chan, lobita-uchiha, Awasi Kayame Ayumi, Uchiha Fans, Adi-chan Hyuga, Miisaki-chan, Lizie-azul, Pamys-Chan, MaGy Souh, Deathxrevenge, MinakoUchiha, MySweetWolff, Queen-Of- The Shadow, Tathiz-Haruno28, MGGSS, kyo nakamura, safaronox, Mio AyshelHaiass, sakuritaxgenitax, nadeshiko-uchiha, vampireknight-prix, .of00, Luna Tsuka-Sama, ShadoOw Emerald, Daniii-Uchiha, kirita uchiha, melilove, yaan, LuuLuu, RosaPnk, Pelirosa, edniiitahhh, hikari cullen, alicia, Sammy-nekko, mitsuki96, M-Manakel-K, Akatsukihime, honey04, TsukiAkuma, acosta, piki, AngylovesSauke.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, ya saben den click al botón ubicado en la parte de abajo. Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. Sin nada más que decir, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

_**Próximo capítulo.**_

_**Prueba de paternidad.**_


	15. ¿Prueba de paternidad?

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada debo una disculpa por la tardanza con la actualización de este capítulo, pero es que no tenía inspiración y bueno… no me quedó tan bien como esperaba ustedes juzgarán. Yo sé que esperan ver la prueba de paternidad en este capítulo pero… no, en el próximo sabrán el por qué.**_

_**Puede que el capítulo lo sienta un poco inconsistente pero es necesario para lo que se viene, no sólo para Sakura y Sasuke, si no para todos.**_

_**Ésta actualización es un poco corta, espero que la próxima sea un poco más larga. Sin nada más que decir, las dejo disfrutar el capítulo, los agradecimientos al final.**_

_**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **_

_**Advertencias:**_

_Pensamientos._

_Inner._

**CAPITULO 14**

**¿Prueba de Paternidad?**

− **0 −**

Se encontraba en la habitación contemplándola en una esquina desde el sillón. Recordaba la conversación la doctora.

− _Sr. Hatake déjeme decirle que es un placer conocerlo en persona, me han contado maravillas de usted – alabó la mujer mientras caminaban por los pasillos, él no dijo nada. Finalmente llegaron a la sala de observaciones – Bien, en verdad tuvieron mucha suerte de llegar a tiempo – le dijo mirando a Sayuri, que en esos momentos se encontraba sedada y con una sonda para oxígeno._

− _¿Cuál es su estado? – preguntó directamente el peligris._

− _Aunque no perdió al bebé, desde ahora su estado es mucho más delicado que antes. De hecho, su amenaza de aborto fue por su estado frágil de salud, debido al incidente anterior – pausó – Se le están haciendo transfusiones por la cantidad de sangre que perdió, pero… _

_Él dejó de mirar a Sayuri para clavar sus ojos negros en la médico._

− _¿Pero?_

− _Tendrá que tener reposo absoluto por lo menos hasta los seis meses, deberá ser chequeada y sobre todo no tener sobresaltos. O podría ocurrir de nuevo – le advirtió, él asintió comprendiendo y de paso agradeciendo porque encajaba perfectamente en su plan._

− _Entiendo – contestó con calma._

− _¿Ella ha estado sometida a mucho estrés? – le preguntó, él lo meditó y luego contestó._

− _Sí._

− _Eso explica porque a sus cuatro meses aún no haya crecido su vientre – musitó – Le haremos unos cuantos estudios más para descartar cualquier otra posibilidad – él asintió − Ahora lo dejo con ella, pasaré luego a chequear su estado. No le garantizó que despierte hasta en la noche de la anestesia._

_El asintió comprendiendo de nuevo, y la mujer se dispuso a salir de la habitación._

De ahí solo salió para pedirles a los demás que fueran a sus casas, ya que ella no despertaría de la anestesia hasta en la noche y no tenía caso que siguieran ahí.

Que lograran hacerle caso, fue toda una odisea. Sakura fue la más renuente a irse pero fue convencida con mucha gentileza de parte de Sasuke y él, le prometió que mañana podría ver a Sayuri.

Fue una fortuna que no preguntaran nada más, y tampoco es que él se pondría a contestarles.

Primero hablaría con ella, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella se negara.

Lo que sí lo extraño, fue la actitud de Naruto… se comportó como si estuviera molesto con él por alguna razón, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensar en eso, luego le preguntaría que le sucedía.

Un quejido proveniente de Sayuri lo hizo volver a tierra y se acercó a rápidamente. Comenzaba a despertarse…

Abrió sus párpados lentamente hasta dejar ver sus ojos grises. Se encontraba desubicada, hasta que logró enfocarlo.

− Ka… Kakashi – musitó con algo de dificultad, observó a su alrededor. En el hospital de nuevo, y todo se le vino de golpe – Mi bebé… Kakashi mi bebé – manifestó con desesperación.

− Shhh… tranquila ambos están bien – le susurró con ternura, acariciado sus cabellos.

Eso la relajó.

− Yo…

− No hables, necesitas descansar. Hablaremos mañana, por ahora… solo descansa.

Le dijo Kakashi, aunque quisiera sabía que no podría replicarle, ni siquiera hablar así que acató la petición de él. Minutos después, se durmió de nuevo y el Hatake pudo respirar con alivio.

La verdad es que no sabría como decirle que ahora todos sabían acerca de su embarazo y que… suponen que el padre de su bebé es él.

Tendría que preparar una buena explicación.

− **0 −**

No quería irse del hospital hasta ver a su amiga.

Sin embargo, su tío le dijo que no podrían verla porque estaría en la sala de observación y no les permitirían verla, hasta que la trasladaran a una habitación.

Fue convencida por Sasuke de abandonar el hospital, además de que en un par de días tendría la cita con la Ginecóloga que llevaría el control de su embarazo y saber si la prueba podía ser efectuada.

Ese asunto también la tenía nerviosa.

¿Qué sucedería si Sasuke es el padre de su bebé? Lo miró de reojo mientras viajaban en el auto hacia su departamento.

Parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto….

…bueno, tampoco es que fuese fácil descifrar sus emociones, ella a duras penas lograba saber lo que estaba pensando. Y cuando mostraba demasiadas, no solo la sorprendía sino también la confundía.

Con frecuencia se preguntaba si tenía algún trastorno de bipolaridad.

Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza y sonrió con diversión, solo pensaba tonterías.

Había otro tema que la preocupaba de sobre manera.

Naruto.

Aún a pesar de la preocupación por su amiga, se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hermano…. Y es que estuvo todo el tiempo abstraído, tanto que no le prestó atención a Hinata.

Para su desgracia, Hinata también se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hermano y vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos perla. Y el enojo que mostró después de enterarse del estado de Sayuri…

…afortunadamente, solo ella se dio cuenta, o por lo menos eso suponía y rogaba porque así fuera.

Sakura entre sus divagaciones, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron al departamento, bajaron del auto y fue guiada por Sasuke hasta la morada.

Cuando se percató de eso, ya se encontraban dentro del departamento y Sasuke la mirada fijamente, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante la mirada penetrante de éste.

− ¿Qué te preocupa?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta.

− ¿Cómo sabes que algo me preocupa? – inquirió ella con los ojos entre cerrados.

− Porque cuando estás preocupada, te muerdes un labio con el otro. También te pasa cuando estás nerviosa – le contestó.

Abrió los ojos con impresión, ¿Cómo era posible que la conociera tan bien?

Sasuke sonrió internamente, ante la cara de Sakura.

− Me lo dirás.

Ella asintió y caminó hasta el sofá. Se sentaron y él espero a que ella hablara.

− Estoy confundida – soltó finalmente – No entiendo como es que Kakashi es el padre del bebé de Sayuri, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba embarazada. Además esta lo de Sai… no tiene sentido… todo es tan confuso, también está Naruto.

− ¿Temes que haga algo?

Ella negó.

− No. Pero Hinata se dio cuenta de su actitud hoy, ella es muy transparente y ama a mi hermano Sasuke. Me mortifica que salga lastimada por alguna inconsciencia de Naruto – finalizó.

No podía negar que tenía razón, la Hyuga es frágil. Y amaba al dobe, eso no se descartaba de ninguna manera.

Observó a Sakura, meditó unos segundos.

Suspiró.

− Te sentiría mejor, si te digo que hablaré con él.

Ella sonrió, de una manera que lo dejó embobado. Su rostro lucía hermoso y sus ojos se iluminaron.

− ¿De verdad harías eso? – preguntó incrédula.

Sasuke asintió, si poder decir más. Lo abrazó, con emoción y sintió como sus senos se comprimieron contra su pecho.

− Gracias – musitó Sakura.

Lo que para ella pareció algo tan normal, para Sasuke fue toda una revolución y que el sonido de su voz de manera tan baja, solo lo incitó a algo más.

¡Demonios! Que difícil era contenerse.

Reprimió un suspiro de frustración y despejó su mente de cualquier imagen comprometedora que su cerebro pudiera maquinar.

La cordura se estableció cuando Sakura se separó de él.

No dijo nada, solo la condujo hasta la habitación para que pudiera descansar. Ya que estaba seguro de que aunque lo negara, se encontraba cansada.

Y eso no era bueno, ni para ella ni para su hijo…

…sonrió, al pensar en el bebé como su hijo.

La verdad es que así era como lo sentía.

Como suyo.

− **0 − **

Su cuello dolía, se quedó en una posición incómoda en esa silla. La verdad es que no había ninguna posición cómoda ahí.

Se sobó el cuello y dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia la camilla donde descansaba ella, la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

Y desde hacía más de veinte minutos no encontraba la manera de decirle lo que sucedió el día anterior y todo el malentendido que se formó.

En un par de horas la trasladarían a su habitación y sería inminente el que recibiera visitas, las preguntas comenzarían…

Además ella no se despertaría aún...

Tendría que pensar muy bien, en como manejaría la situación.

Suspiró, necesitaba un café. Iría por él a la cafetería y luego volvería, no se fue sin antes pedirle a la enfermera que si ella despertaba por favor le avisara.

− **0 − **

Sasuke llegó a la oficina, sin embargo no vio rastros de su rubio amigo por ningún lado. Le preguntó a Ten-Ten si lo había visto llegar y le dijo que aún no se había presentado a la oficina.

Y eso fue hace más de media hora, le llamó a su celular… sin dar señales de vida. Para ser sincero comenzaba a preocuparse al no tener noticias de él, pensó en llamar a Sakura pero sabía que si lo hacía solo la preocuparía y no quería darle más preocupaciones.

Desde que comenzó su embarazo no ha tenido descanso, por le momento trataría de localizarlo por su propia cuenta. Esperaba poder hacerlo…

Media hora más tarde llamó a Hinata preguntándole por él…

…y solo le dijo que lo había visto salir esa mañana del departamento con rumbo hacia a la oficina, cosa que nunca ocurrió. Ya que eran casi las diez de la mañana y él no aparecía.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, aunque claro cuando la Hyuga le preguntó el _**por**__**qué**_ de su llamada tuvo que inventarse una tonta excusa para no preocuparla.

Si no aparecía en un par de horas más, tendría que hablarle a Sakura. Con suerte y ella sabía algo de su paradero.

Aunque esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

− **0 − **

Sakura se encontraba lista para salir hacia el hospital en esos momentos, el día anterior le dijo a Sasuke que iría esa mañana a visitar a su amiga. Y él, solo le dijo que tratara de estar tranquila y descansar cuanto pudiera.

Como siempre diciéndole que tanto ajetreo no le hacía bien a ella y mucho menos al bebé, sonrió con dulzura al recordar la preocupación que demostraba por ambos.

Y en seguida se sonrojó, al pensar en el calor que le provocó anoche cuando lo abrazó, cuando sintió sus brazos fuertes alrededor y el olor de su colonia…

Un ardor en su vientre que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y… deseó que la besara, en ese momento lo deseó y se sorprendió de haber sentido tal cosa.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, despejándose de esos pensamientos, debía regresar al hospital para saber acerca del estado de su amiga. Además de que Kakashi debía responder a algunas preguntas, no estaba muy convencida acerca de su paternidad.

Finalmente salió de su departamento, rumbo al hospital.

− **0 − **

No tardó mucho en llegar y ahí ya se encontraban congregados, sus padres, Ino e Itachi, le sorprendió no ver a su hermano por ningún lado. A los pocos minutos, Kakashi se hizo presente, aunque no lo demostrara se sentía nervioso; hacia un par de horas que la trasladaron hacia una habitación privada y sabía que tarde o temprano afrontaría la situación en la que se metió, cuando se adjudico la paternidad del hijo de la mujer que ama.

Inspiró y caminó con parsimonia hasta donde todos se encontraban, esperando noticias.

− ¡Tío! – exclamó Sakura - ¿Podemos ver a Sayuri? – inquirió con ansía.

Kakashi sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

− Si pueden – contestó a su sobrina – Pero recuerden que debe mantenerse tranquila – advirtió mirándolos de una manera que comprendieron perfectamente.

Todos asintieron, de alguna manera ganaría tiempo hasta que pudiera hablar con ella. No es que estuviera mintiendo, pero… necesitaba tiempo.

Y los condujo hasta la habitación de Sayuri, no sin antes advertirles que la visita sería corta debido a su estado delicado, aún no les explicaba su condición dado que tenía algo más en que pensar que definitivamente tenía que ver con su sobrina. Así que la detuvo antes de que entrara a la habitación.

− Sakura, necesito hablar contigo y con Sasuke – manifestó él, a la pelirosa se le hizo extraño que su tono de voz sonara serio.

− Claro pero… ¿Qué sucede tío? – preguntó ambigua.

− Lo sabrás luego pequeña, pasaré a tu departamento esta tarde.

Fue lo único que le dijo, creando cierto temor en su sobrina.

− Esta bien… le diré a Sasuke – expresó la pelirosa.

Kakashi le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y le indicó que entrara a la habitación. Ambos entraron en la habitación, casi corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

Por ese momento se le olvidó lo que acababa de hablar con su tío y el temor que le generó su seriedad, sin embargo sabía que era algo importante. Además también estaba la desaparición de su hermano, ni siquiera le había llamado para preguntar por Sayuri.

Algo estaba mal…

…y no sabía qué… pero pronto se daría cuenta.

Continuara…

**Agradecimientos:**

**CaSsIs90210:**No te preocupes, me alegra que mi historia te guste. Por supuesto que la continuaré, aunque pueda que me tarde con los capítulos por mis otras historias pero lo continuaré. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta pronto.

**Tiny****lizard:**Aquí está la conti, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta pronto.

**Roxkem:**Te doy la gracias por tus palabras, en verdad, te diré que la idea ya está bastante usada pero quería intentar por estos lados a ver que me salía y he tenido buena respuestas de las lectoras. Te diré que si me ha costado un poco actualizar y tengo otra que ya llevo un año que no la actualizo, estoy filtrando ideas para poder continuarla.

Lo de Sayuri ya lo tenía contemplado, lo de Sasuke me lo pensé un poquito ya que su personaje no se presta tanto para el sentimentalismo, sin embargo tuve una buena respuesta. Sakura sabrá corresponderle pero para eso hará falta una ayudadita por ahí, que ya tengo en mente; y te diré que le di un giro con respecto a la prueba de paternidad y bueno… más adelante sabrán el por qué.

Aún así espero que continúes leyendo y lamento la tardanza, cuídate mucho gracias por tu comentario y sobretodo por leer. Hasta la próxima.

**Aiko-Uchiha05:**Hola, me satisface saber que te gusta y bueno espero que este capítulo haya despejado tus ansías. Te veo en el próximo, cuídate.

**Cerezo-angie:**Jajaja, tienes razón Sai sí que hizo estragos, pero algo me dice que no será suficiente para él… ya veremos más adelante. Naruto aún no aparece, en el próximo capítulo sabremos que fue lo que le pasó a nuestro rubio de ojos azules.

Espero te haya gustado la actualización, cuídate gracias por comentar. Hasta luego.

**Miyuki****Shimizu:**I'll tell you that I'm bad for English. Jajaja, no creo que mi capítulo tenga poderes mágicos, en todo caso gracias por los halagos, tampoco creo que sea tan perfecto; de hecho creo que le falta. Aún así gracias por las palabras, me levantan el ego, jajaja.

Te diré que no es un comentario mediocre, de hecho te agradezco que comentes, me ayuda mucho saber que mis historias son del agrado del que las lee y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Y te doy la Bienvenida a mi historia, es un placer tenerte por acá.

Y sí, definitivamente será difícil pero la recompensa será al final, ya verás. Se darán cuenta que este capítulo está un poco corto e inconsistente pero es necesario para lo que viene que será un poco más complicado, no solo para Sakura y Sasuke, si no para todos. Y te diré que tu comentario me hizo gracia, no me aburrió. En fin, espero que este capítulo merezca tu comentario, cuídate mucho. Hasta la próxima.

**Bugita-hatake:**Mi pequeña alumna, un placer tenerte por acá. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que detestas a Sasuke, te lo agradezco. Aunque claro, siempre destacas a Kakashi tu amor platónico, jajajaja.

Espero hayas leído esta actualización, nos leemos pronto pequeña.

**oOHiiromiOo:**Gracias, gracias, gracias, jajaja. No hay nada que agradecer al contrario, falta un poco para eso pero… ya verás. Cuídate mucho, hasta luego.

**Sakusa:**Me alegra que te guste, la intriga se mantiene. Espero continúes leyendo, hasta pronto.

**Eiko23:**Creo que nadie se lo esperaba, jajaja no te preocupes. Todo fue algo sorpresivo pero me alegra que haya gustado. Me disculpo por la demora y el capítulo es pobre pero aún así espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.

**Citrus-Gi:**Sí, Sai es un enfermo… y lo que falta por ver… con respecto a Hinata pues… me atrevo a decir que sufrirá sí pero no será por mucho tiempo. Con Sakura tienes razón, debe cuidarse más pero ya conoces su carácter, es una mujer difícil. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta luego.

**Hirako9:**Jajaja, creo que nadie se lo cree sobretodo el que Kakashi se haya hecho cargo del bebé sin tener nada que ver ahí. Más que raro es el gran amor que le tiene, que no le importa quién sea el padre de ese bebé, ni la manera en que fue concebido.

Me satisface saber que el capítulo no te decepcionó, aunque creo que este sí por su inconsistencia, aún así espero que algo te haya agradado y merezca tu comentario. No fue tan pronto pero es mejor tarde que nunca, cuídate. Nos leemos.

**Hitorijime:**En verdad fue un poco emotivo el capítulo por la situación de Sayuri, y la sorprendente actitud de Kakashi. Bueno lo del beso no lo tenía contemplado pero debía comenzar a hacer los acercamientos y que mejor que un beso simple pero tierno.

Gracias por el comentario, nos leemos.

**Hatoko****Nara:**No, no entendiste mal. Sai es "hermano" de Sayuri y en efecto tienes razón, si una violación de por sí de un extraño es un acto terrible y cruel. Que venga de un familiar es horroroso además de enfermizo, si se atrevió a hacerlo por diversas razones que más adelante sabrán.

En cuanto a nuestra pareja favorita, pues sí ya era tiempo no podía retrasarlo más y con lo de la prueba… más adelante se sabrá. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar siempre, hasta la próxima.

**Anko5986:**Gracias, Kakashi es un amor y bueno Sai recibirá su merecido, tarde o temprano pero lo recibirá ya verán. Lamento la tardanza, pronto se verá más SasuSaku solo espera en el próximo capítulo.

Jajaja, gracias por comentar. Cuídate, nos leemos.

**:**Sí tienes razón, Sai está enfermo y créeme que es de esos enfermos peligrosos que no se quedan tranquilos hasta terminar su cometido. Kakashi es lindo y bueno… ya veremos si lo aclara o no más adelante.

Hinata… pobre Hinata, es demasiado inocente o muy ingenua. Créeme que sí se da cuenta, solo que está tan confundido y molesto que no le da la importancia que merece, él también sufre aunque no te lo creas. Pronto se verá más avance en nuestra pareja principal y bueno, tu Gaara está apartado jajajaja.

Cuídate amiga, hasta luego.

**Msdupre22:**Te diré que sinceramente no entendí tu dialogo, pero espero que te haya gustado el fic y la continuación. Cuídate, gracias por el comentario. Hasta luego.

**SmilexMe:**Gracias, ese capítulo compensó este ya que está un poco falto aún así espero que merezca tu comentario y bueno… quedó inconcluso lo de la prueba de paternidad, se verá en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer y comentar cuídate mucho, hasta luego.

**Diany-nyan,**** sakurafrozenprincess, ****Dita34,**** Lizie-Azul,**** Chiharu**** No ****Natsumi,**** Awase**** Kagami**** Ayumi,**** Akatsuki**** hime,**** Strikis,**** vivs-chan,**** kazuma,**** Pamys-Chan, ****annia37, ****SABAKU ****NO ****THYARE, ****setsuna17, ****Shira-san, ****lobita-uchiha, ****Uchiha-Fans, ****Adi-cha**** Hyuga, ****Miisaki-chan, ****MaGy-Souh, ****Deathxrevenge,**** MinakoUchiha, ****MySweetWolff, ****Quee-Of-The ****Shadow, ****Tathiz-Haruno28, ****MGGSS, ****kyo****nakamura, ****safaronox, ****Mio ****AyshellHaiass, ****GenesisSakuritax, ****nadeshiko-uchiha, ****vampireknight-prix, ****an .us00, ****LunaTsuka-Sama, ****Shado0sEmerald, ****Daniii-Uchiha, ****kirita****Uchiha,**** melilove,**** yaan, ****LuuLuu,**** RosaPnk, ****Pelirosa, ****edniiitahhn, ****hikari****cullen, ****Alicia, ****SammieMercuryNekko81, ****mitsuki96, ****M-Manakel-K, ****honey04,**** TsukiAkuma, ****acosta, ****piki, ****AngylovesSasuke.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	16. Un poco más de tiempo

**¡Hello señoras y señores! **

**Antes que nada les debo una enorme disculpa, ya casi un año sin actualizar esta historia pero mi musa para este relato se había extraviado, y no digo que la haya encontrado pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin actualizar. Así que de paso me disculpo si lo que leerán no es lo que esperaban, pero intentaré mejorarlo en los próximos capítulos en los cuales espero no tardar de nuevo un año… **

**Bueno, lo complicado comenzará pronto, para todos nuestros personajes. Espero que la continuación sea de su gusto aunque sea cortita. Sin más me despido, hasta pronto. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

OoC en los personajes.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Un poco más de tiempo. **

* * *

La visita había sido toda una odisea, las preguntas, las felicitaciones y los regaños formaron parte de todo. Le tocó hacer malabares para poder apañarse con la mentira que había formado frente a su familia, una mentira más añadida a la lista; como si con la de su sobrina no tuviera suficiente.

Apenas pudo acercarse a Sayuri y pedirle que les siguiera la corriente, que luego le explicaría lo que sucedía. Y así era, ya todos se habían ido porque la hora de la visita había terminado hacía menos de diez minutos; en los cuales les costó convencer a una terca Sakura de no quedarse ahí porque él se haría cargo.

¡Claro que iba a hacerlo! Tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

Ahora se encontraba frente al objeto de sus incontables desvelos, del hecho de que mintiera diciendo que él era el padre del hijo que esperaba y ahora debía dar cuentas de su atrevimiento. Sentado en ese sillón con los codos apoyados sobre las abrazaderas y las manos entrelazadas apoyadas sobre sus labios tapándole ligeramente la boca, miraba a Sayuri; que se mantenía aguardando por lo que tuviera para decirle.

El problema no es lo que iba a decirle, es que no sabía por donde empezar.

— Kakashi. — llamó la chica, su voz sonaba suave y frágil, su aspecto no era mucho mejor; lucía bastante cansada y pálida. Sin embargo, él le prestó toda su atención — Deja de divagar y solo dilo. — inevitablemente sonrió, parecía haberle leído la mente, más bien lo conocía perfectamente.

— Discúlpame. — emitió tenuemente ante la mirada desconcertada e interrogante de Sayuri.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por… haberme tomado la libertad de decir, que yo soy el padre de tu hijo. — respondió.

Contrario a lo que él supuso, la chica emitió una risa extraña, parecía entre divertida e irónica. Acción que le llamó completamente la atención e hizo que su mirada se tornara llena de extrañeza.

— Creo que la que debe agradecerte soy yo. — profirió triste, se acomodó entre las almohadas y fijó nuevamente su mirada en Kakashi, quien no desprendió su vista de ella ni un momento esperando que continuara — Gracias a ti ellos no saben lo que realmente sucedió, sin embargo… no tenías por qué hacerlo.

El peligris se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella, sentándose el filo de la cama. Sayuri desvió la mirada y guardó silencio, parecía ida, pensativa… como buscando la manera de abordar un tema sin poder encontrar la forma para hacerlo. Él se dio cuenta, no parecía conocerla la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió quedamente sorprendiéndola.

Ésta parpadeó un par de veces y enseguida lo enfocó.

— La doctora que me recibió… me dijo que tendré que guardar reposo durante los próximos meses porque mi condición es delicada y… — se cortó desviando la mirada.

— Y que no podrás viajar. — completó, ésta asintió aun sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Otro silencio inundó la habitación y Kakashi suspiró.

— Planeabas irte antes de que esto sucediera. — afirmó Kakashi.

Sayuri desvió el rostro apenada, sabía que parecía una mal agradecida, pero no podía quedarse y que todos se enteraran de lo que realmente pasó. Aparte que ponía en peligro a Sakura, la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga…. No. No podía hacerle eso, no se lo merecía.

— Nadie tenía porque saberlo.

— Pero ahora no puedes irte.

Volteó rápidamente hacia él, sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con unos grises que lo miraban de forma angustiosa y preocupante.

— Se ha complicado más… no debería ser así… tú… — su voz fue apenas audible, cerró los ojos evitando un horrible mareo que le sobrevino de repente.

— Shhh… recuéstate… — musitó lentamente ayudándola a acomodarse.

La ojigris no se opuso, se sentía mareada y su cabeza comenzaba a doler de forma que lo único que quería era mantener los ojos cerrados.

— No te preocupes por eso… — dijo en tono conciliador y adormecedor tomándole la mano derecha acariciándola levemente.

Sayuri no dijo nada, únicamente emitió un suspiro de relajación. Extrañamente se sentía calmada cuando él estaba cerca.

Así que no pasó mucho para que volviera a dormirse. Kakashi se quedó ahí velando su sueño por unos minutos, pronto tendría que dejarla porque había quedado con su sobrina en verse en su departamento, lo cual sería pronto.

Solamente esperaría a que Itachi se hiciera presente para relevarlo, se había ofrecido a quedarse en su lugar. No sabían porque razón, pero tenían un mal presentimiento y no querían dejarla sola.

Se quedó ahí mirándola un rato, esperando que su compañero y amigo se presentara pronto.

.

.

.

.

Intranquila e impaciente, así era como se sentía en ese preciso momento. Tenía dos motivos, su tío que dijo que necesitaba hablar con ellos, aunque no dijo que fuera urgente parecía ser un asunto serio y le preocupaba que tuviera que ver con su bebé. Y por otro lado Naruto… ese idiota no había dado señales de vida y le preocupaba, demasiado.

Porque cuando salió del hospital no parecía tranquilo de ninguna forma, no lo había visto, tampoco había llamado y mucho menos contestaba las llamadas. Comenzaba a preocuparle de verdad.

Bufó por decima cuarta vez al escuchar como la voz de la operadora la mandaba a buzón de voz, colgó y tiró el teléfono en el sillón enfurecida. Continuó paseándose de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de unos profundos ojos oscuros que brillaban entre divertidos y turbados.

— No entiendo que piensa. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Por qué no contesta el maldito celular? — vociferó molesta la pelirosa.

Sasuke la miraba pasear de un lado a otro sin decir nada, estaba seguro de que si se le ocurría abrir la boca terminaría tirándole el celular en la cara y no era eso lo que quería. Aparte de que intentar calmar a Sakura no era tarea sencilla, podía asegurar de que terminaría perdiendo la paciencia antes de que lograra hacerlo.

— Yo creo que deberías calmarte, Sakura. Ponerte así no te hará bien. — intentó el Uchiha.

La pelirosa se detuvo y se giró hacia él con las manos sobre la cadera, y una expresión sombría… vista de esa manera parecía terrorífica.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Además Kakashi no llega!

Como un llamado celestial el timbre de la puerta sonó, pero Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada insultando a Naruto… o a la contestadora que era la que seguramente le había respondido de nuevo.

Sasuke suspiró por quinta vez y se levantó para ir a abrir, en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con Kakashi quien lo saludó con un asentimiento. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de donde se encontraba Sakura aun insultando a su hermano por teléfono.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — preguntó el peliplata observando a su sobrina que hacía ademanes y soltaba un montón de insultos.

— Insulta a Naruto por no contestar el teléfono. — suspiró el azabache, Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa y se dirigió hacia su sobrina.

— ¡Idiota! — profirió por lo bajo la pelirosa colgando.

— ¿Por fin te contestó? — inquirió Sasuke, la pelirosa lo miró furibunda, sin embargo, le contestó.

— Está en su departamento, el idiota tenía baja la batería de su celular. — manifestó molesta, aunque en el fondo se encontraba aliviada de que su hermano hubiese contestado la llamada.

Enseguida desvió la mirada hacia su tío que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, ella sonrió inmediatamente y casi corrió a abrazarlo.

— ¡Tío! ¿Cómo ha seguido Sayuri?

— Un poco agotada pero mejor. — correspondió el peligris gustoso a su abrazo.

Sasuke los contempló un momento con una diminuta sonrisa, una satisfacción extraña le invadía el pecho cada vez que veía sonreír a Sakura. La relación de la pelirosa con el medio hermano de su madre siempre había sido muy buena, lograba calmarla, persuadirla y disuadirla más que cualquier otro; incluso que su propia madre.

Eso le agradaba, por lo menos había alguien aparte de Naruto que podía controlarla. Aunque de una forma rara sentía un poco de molestia, pues de una u otra forma le gustaría ser él quien pudiera hacerlo… no obstante, el hecho de que se conocieran durante mucho tiempo no significaba que tuvieran la confianza para hacerlo. Más no quería decir que nunca sucedería, solamente era cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿De qué era de lo que querías hablarnos, Kakashi? — decidió preguntar finalmente al verlos separarse y buscar asiento para ponerse cómodos.

Él se sentó al lado de la pelirosa mientras ésta esperaba expectante.

— ¿Es acerca de la prueba de paternidad?

Hatake asintió, arremangó las mangas de su camisa y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas buscando el mejor punto de partida para la conversación.

— No puede realizarse. — soltó de una vez, Sakura se sorprendió y se sintió preocupada al igual que Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con el bebé? — Kakashi negó ante la interrogante de su sobrina.

— No. Pero realmente la prueba no nos revelará nada, lo único que puede descartarse es alguna enfermedad o mal congénito. — explicó — Debemos esperar a su nacimiento para poder hacer una prueba de ADN.

Sakura sintió un montón de sentimientos encontrados, preocupación, angustia y alivio. Sasuke por el contrario pensó que de alguna manera allá arriba le estaban dando un poco más de tiempo del que pensaba que tendría… internamente sonrió orgulloso.

— ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

La pelirosa sabía que la pregunta era tonta pero no tenía otra cosa que decir.

— Esperar, no hay otro camino. — concluyó el peligris.

Ambos asintieron sin tener más remedio, aunque realmente no sería del todo malo. Para Sasuke sería hasta provechoso…

Hatake se despidió no sin antes pedirles paciencia y a su sobrina mucho más control, pues sabía que era de temperamento muy frágil, además de obstinada y terca. Pero alegando de forma adecuada logró que le prometiera que se mantendría juiciosa, no sin antes obtener algo a cambio y de paso una advertencia total y rotunda con respecto a Sayuri y su salud.

Cada uno se quedó ahí, pensando en lo que sucedería en los próximos meses. Era obvio que tendrían que seguir manteniendo esa mentira hasta el nacimiento de esa criatura pero… ¿Cómo convivir sin mezclar emociones y sentimientos? Sobretodo cuando ella ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a Sasuke. Y el solo hecho de pensar que todo podía terminarse en cuanto su bebé naciera…

Una inexplicable angustia la invadió y una punzada dolorosa se instaló en su corazón… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

— Será mejor que descanses, Sakura. — habló Sasuke finalmente al ver su cara cansada.

La pelirosa no dijo nada, únicamente dio un asentimiento. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a la habitación, esa que habían comenzado a compartir desde hacía un tiempo y ya se había vuelto costumbre para Sasuke quedarse y esperar a que se durmiera para él cambiarse de habitación.

Haría como siempre, esperar a que se durmiera y luego se iría… o tal vez se quedaría ahí solamente para sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo…

.

.

.

.

Le dio su último trago a la copa de vodka y de un golpe depositó el vaso sobre el escritorio. La oscuridad inundaba el estudio de su departamento, le había mentido cuando le dijo que la batería de su celular era baja y por eso no había podido contestar sus llamadas.

Era una mentira bastante tonta. La verdad era que no quería hablar con nadie pero el teléfono de su departamento no había dejado de sonar desde que salió del hospital ese día, se empeñó en que nadie lo molestara que desconectó el teléfono solamente para no escuchar el molesto ruido del aparato y tener que contestar por obligación; aunque sabía que podía dejarlo sonar que no había diferencia.

No abrió la puerta a su novia cuando llegó a buscarlo, se quedó en silencio esperando que se cansara y se fuera. No quería ser desconsiderado con nadie, ese no era él realmente; pero no quería que nadie lo viera así.

Su cabello rubio estaba más desordenado de lo normal, sus ojos rojos y su ropa desaliñada. En pocas palabras parecía que había recibido una noticia terrible, y es que así era como lo había sentido.

Enterarse de que su tío, ese hombre al que quería y admiraba como nadie; es el padre del hijo de la mujer que el ama había sido devastador. Sí, ama, él aun la amaba. Desgraciadamente se dio cuenta que aun ese sentimiento seguía intacto; tan intacto como el primer día que lo supo.

Y ahora… Dios, no podía siquiera calcular una respuesta coherente, ¡porque no había nada coherente! Él tenía novia, una a la cual supuestamente amaba. Una chica linda y dulce, extremadamente tímida pero igual la quería….

Ahí estaba el problema, la quería no la amaba. Ese era el pequeño trecho que lo separaba entre las dos, se sentía culpable. Por engañar a Hinata con un sentimiento que verdaderamente no sentía, pero sabía que estaba en la obligación de corresponder…

Haló los cabellos de su cabeza con frenesí y vació lo último que le quedaba de la botella de alcohol en la copa, después se lo bebió de un trago y golpeó con furia nuevamente el vaso contra la mesa de madera cuarteando el cristal de la base de la copa. A él nunca se le daban las cosas fáciles, todo siempre era complicado…

— ¡Mierda! — articuló frustrado y encolerizado llevando ambas manos a la cabeza halándose los cabellos, arrancando algunos de raíz.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir… en ese momento no sabía nada más que el hecho de desear estar con ella ocupando el lugar de su tío.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Sentía que había sido arrastrado al infierno sin tener la más mínima objeción… su mente era un torrente y su corazón un pesar. Necesitaba descansar, había pasado horas en esa posición y le estaba pasando factura a su espalda… además, si seguía en esa actitud seguramente Sasuke se daría a la tarea de buscarlo o su propio tío. Y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Si veía a Kakashi quien sabía como podía reaccionar…

Soltó un gruñido en cuanto se paró de la silla y se tambaleó levemente debido al nivel de alcohol que llevaba en el estómago, estaba seguro que cuatro botellas de vodka eran suficientes para noquear a cualquiera. Y él solo se había tomado la mitad…

Se dirigió a paso tambaleante a su habitación, ya luego pensaría que hacer, cuando estuviera sobrio y su mente lúcida.

Luego pensaría que hacer….

Continuara…

* * *

**Agradecimientos. **

Zibaleth, Luna18nereida, Aiko-Uchiha05, Yetii, Black Song 11, akyraa, danny, zuki-chan, anko5986, msdupre22, cerezo-angie, Hatoko Nara, oOHiiromiOo, , tiny lizard, roxkem, Miyuki Shimizu, Swich, sakusa, Eiko23, Citrus Gi, Hirako9, Hitorijime, SmilexMe, Diany-nyan, sakurafrozenprincess, Dita34, Senbonsakura19, Lizie-azul, Chiharu No Natsumi, Awase Kagami Ayumi, Akatsuki hime, Strikis, kazuma, Pamys-Chan, annia37, Sabaku no thyare, setsuna17, Shira-san, vivs-chan, lobita-uchiha, Uchiha Fans, Adi-chan Hyuga, Miisaki-Chan, MaGy-Souh, Deathxrevenge, MinakoUchiha, Yoceliine, Queen-Of-The Shadow, Tathiz-Haruno28, MGGSS, kyo nakamura, usagi-safaro, Sarakerim, GenesisSakuritax, nadeshiko-uchiha, vampireknigth-prix, .us00, LunaTsuk-Sama, Shado0wEmerald, Danii-Uchiha, kirita uchiha, melilove, yaan, LuuLuu, RosaPnk, Pelirosa, Lunekavier-chan, edniiitahhh, hikari cullen, Alicia, SamMCR, mitsuki96, M-Manakel-K, honey04, TsukiAkuma, acosta, piki, AngysloveSasuke.


End file.
